Its a LoveHate Sorta Thing Draco Love Story
by kagome1799
Summary: Kori u has just arrived at Hogwarts and are friends with the famous trio, but you secretly have a crush on Draco Malfoy its a LoveHate Sorta thing..R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Let me just say it took me forever to write this! I had it almost finished when my computer deleted it! (Rar!). But now I have to first 4 parts done. This is the very first part! I hope you guys like it! I really do! When you're finished...write me reviews! But anyways...here's the story! ENJOY:-)

Okay, your name is Korrine Arianna Anderson. You prefer to go by Kori. You have long, wavy dark brown hair and gorgeous stormy gray eyes. You're about 5'4" and have a slender, curvaceous figure. You're very pretty, but you're not some egocentric snob who's stuck up about it. Those are the basics so go ahead and read!

You rested your head against the cool window, staring glumly out at the hundreds of students boarding the train. All of them strangers. All of them already had friends of their own. You didn't even know one single person here. You sighed heavily. You had just moved to London from the United States a couple weeks ago. Your dad had been offered a higher position in the England Ministry of Magic. It was better than the position he held in the American Ministry of Magic. Of course he had accepted. So you packed up all your belongings and left behind your old school, your friends, and basically your life. Your parents had enrolled you in Hogwarts, so here you were, sitting alone on a train headed to a school where you had ZERO friends. You were kinda worried about how people would react to you. You were different. Not that anyone could tell from just looking at you. You were an aligner, or mind reader. So yeah, you tended to make people scared of you. They were all afraid you would read their minds and find out all their nasty little secrets. You couldn't blame them. Sometimes you just couldn't help yourself. Sure, you promised your parents that you wouldn't read others minds, but come on? Who seriously listens to EVERYTHING their parent say? You heard the door to your compartment open. You turned to see who might be there. It was brown, bushy haired girl, already in her school uniform. 

" Do you mind if I join you?" The girl asked politely. 

" Please do!" You replied happily, relieved you wouldn't be spending the entire journey by yourself. The girl set down her book bag and took a seat across from you. 

" I'm Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you around before. Are you a first year?" She asked curiously. You laughed, shaking your head. 

" No, I'm a sixth year. I just moved here from the States. My name's Kori Anderson." 

"Really? What school did you attend?" Hermione asked interestedly. 

" Shawstone Aligner Witchcraft and Wizardry School."  
Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth." I read about that school! Shawstone?  
It's a school for mind readers! So that must mean you can read minds, right?" Hermione asked in awe. 

" Yeah, you're not freaked out, are you?" You ask uncertainly. You didn't really feel like scaring anyone off on your first day. 

" Of course not! Im fascinated!" Hermione said hurriedly. You grinned in relief. 

" Hermione, is that you?" You heard a boy ask from outside the compartment. 

" Yeah, Harry. Come on in!" Hermione replied. Two boys opened the door and entered. One you recognized immediately as the famous Harry Potter. There was no mistaking that jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The other boy was tall and gangly with fiery red hair and freckles sprinkled across his face. Harry took a seat next to you, giving you a friendly smile, while the other boy sat across from you. 

" Boys, I'd like you to meet Kori Anderson. She just transferred here." Hermione began, with introductions. " And Kori, these are my two good friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
You smiled and shook hands with both. " It's nice meeting you." 

" Kori is an aligner!" Hermione said excitedly. You held your breathe, hoping their reaction wasn't a bad one. You were surprised. Both boys had puzzled expressions on their faces. 

" What's that?" Ron asked, totally dumbstruck. You laughed. 

" Aligner is just a fancy word for mind reader."  
Ron's eyes widened and Harry's jaw dropped. 

"You can actually read minds? That so wicked!" Ron said with a huge grin.  
Harry nodded in agreement. " Amazing!" 

You felt yourself blushing a bit from embarrassment. You were flattered that they thought your ability was so extremely cool! Hermione must have noticed your uncomfortable ness and changed the subject. 

" So, Kori. Do you know much about Hogwarts?" She asked. You shook your head. 

" No, afraid not. I know next to nothing." 

"Well, we would be more than happy to fill you in and tell you all about it." Hermione offered. 

"Yeah, we can tell you what teachers are total gits and stuff." Ron added with a grin.  
You smiled appreciatively. " That would be awesome! Thanks guys!" 

"It's no problem!" Harry said, returning your smile. So for the next few hours, your new friends (you considered them friends now) poured out every bit of knowledge about Hogwarts that they knew of. Houses, teachers, the ghosts, other students, classes, basically everything you could ever want to know and more. After the subject switched to quidditch, it was just basically Harry and Ron talking, Hermione turned to you. 

" You might want to change into your uniform now. I expect we'll be arriving soon. There's a restroom right down the hall you can change in." Hermione offered. 

" Alright, that sounds like a good idea." You say, reaching for your light pink shoulder bag, where you were keeping your uniform. 

" Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked. 

"No thanks, I think I'll manage." You reply with a smile. But before you even have a chance to stand up, the compartment door slides open from the outside...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ppl i hope your enjoying the story and plz review it lets me know if ppl are reading cause i dont want to do this story for nothing so plz send the good and bad reviews. I'm thinking of getting you to to pay for these chapters with review yes i know im evil!! The main point here is REVIEW!!! I hope you understand enjoy the story!!**

" You might want to change into your uniform now. I expect we'll be arriving soon. There's a restroom right down the hall you can change in." Hermione offered.

" Alright, that sounds like a good idea." You say, reaching for your light pink shoulder bag, where you were keeping your uniform.

" Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll manage." You reply with a smile. But before you even have a chance to stand up, the compartment door slides open from the outside.  
In front of you stood a boy, probably about your own age, 16. He was taller, but hopefully not so tall that he towered over you. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Through it you could clearly see the outline of his abs. He had light blonde hair that fell loosely across his forehead, brushing just above two electric, ice blue eyes. You smiled to yourself. Whoever he was, he was hott! Merlin, those eyes were gorgeous.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't my three favorite classmates. Potty, Weasel, and Granger." The boy sneered. He pronounced every name as though it were something utterly repulsive. Eh...looks aren't everything. His personality sounded like it needed some work. He didn't really sound like too nice of a guy.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat angrily. You sat back in your corner of the seat, hoping you weren't sitting in what was to be a war zone any second here.

" Tisk tisk, Potter. Let's be nice, shall we?" Malfoy said gleefully. His blue eyes roamed around the compartment, and came to a dead stop when they reached you. He looked you up and down slowly. A sexy smirk played across his lips. You felt your cheeks heat up a bit. You were blushing...not good. You glanced down at the floor to hide the pink tinge in your cheeks, but to also avoid making contact with those brilliant blue eyes.

" Potter! Where are your manners?" Malfoy snapped. " Introduce me to your new friend." He leaned casually against the door frame. "What's your name, love?"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Ron shot angrily. Malfoy looked amused. You gave Ron a pointed look, letting him know you could totally handle this Malfoy guy yourself. You stood up and made your way over towards him.

" I don't remember you giving me yours." You said playfully, twisting a strand of your dark hair around one of your fingers. Malfoy continued smirking.

" Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand. You took it.

" Kori Anderson. I'm new here." Malfoy lifted your hand up and brushed his lips against it in a delicate kiss. You shivered in delight.

" So, what are you doing with these losers when you could be sitting with someone so much better. Like, say me?" Malfoy said with a grin. Someone has a big ego.

"Well, Draco. I find I like sitting with these losers." You answered coolly. You ripped your hand from his grasp. A puzzled expression flashed across his face, before his usual smirk replaced it. He shrugged.

" Whatever makes you happy. I know I wouldn't be able to stand being shut up in here with that fucking mudblood." He nodded towards Hermione. You felt anger boiling up inside you. You hated that word! Mudblood. It was so disgusting for someone to think themselves so much better that they could use it against another person. You weren't about to let this little prissy boy get away with it.

" Don't you fuckin dare call her that!" You growled at him.

" I'll call her whatever the hell I want. She's nothing but a filthy, disgusting mudblood!" Malfoy shot back. That was it. You placed your hands firmly on his chest and shoved him as hard as you could.

He stumbled out of the compartment and slammed against the corridor wall. Students in the surrounding compartments poked their heads out, looking around confused, for the source of the noise. When they spotted Malfoy struggling to regain his footing against the wall and you staring daggers at him, they all grinned. Finally! Someone was putting that stupid git, Draco Malfoy, in his place.

" I told you not to call her that! God, I've only known you for like 5 minutes and I already hate you! You're nothing but an ego-centric fucking asshole!" You shouted furiously. Malfoy struggled for a comeback. He wasn't used to people retaliating against his cruelty. Especially a girl! A pretty one at that!

"You-You can't talk to me like that!" Malfoy spluttered. You rolled your eyes at him. Pathetic, really.

" Well guess what?! I think I just did!" You slammed the compartment door shut, trembling with rage. You turned to see your friends staring at you in awe.

" What?" You ask sheepishly.

" That was so bloody awesome!" Ron shouted, giving you a high five. Harry was grinning like a maniac.

" Wicked!"

You smiled broadly. " Like I was gonna let that little pretty boy get away with talking crap about MY friends." You smiled over at Hermione. She smiled back appreciatively. It was then that you really felt excepted as their friend. It was definitely a good feeling. Once you were sure Malfoy had left the corridor and everyone had gone back to minding their own business, you headed to the restroom to change into your Hogwarts uniform. It was much more stylish than your old school uniform. It consisted of a short, black pleated skirt, a plain white button up blouse, black knee socks, and black dress shoes. Oh, and there was the uniform tie striped in your house colors, but since you hadn't been sorted, you didn't have one yet. You checked your reflection in the bathroom's full length mirror. You had to admit. You didn't look half bad. You exited the bathroom and entered the train corridor. You began walking back to your compartment when you heard a low whistle behind you. You spun around to see Malfoy leaning outside his compartment door grinning at you.

" Looking good there, Anderson. I'm likin the skirt." He smirked, his ice blue eyes roaming all over your body. Particularly your chest and legs. You glared at him. He was such a pervert!

"Get a life, Malfoy." You spat before turning on you heel. You stormed back into your compartment and shut the door.

" What's wrong, Kori?" Hermione asked. It wasn't hard to tell you were angry.

" Nothing, just that stupid prick Malfoy." You sat back on the seat.

" Yeah, get used to him. He's been torturing me ever since first year." Hermione said with a sigh.

You chose not to reply to this. You weren't going to take any shit from Malfoy. It wasn't in your personality. You had a temper and preferred to use it. The train gradually slowed to a stop. Hermione pressed her nose against the foggy window. The dark night swallowed up anything worth seeing.

" Oh just bloody wonderful! It's raining!" Hermione groaned. You pulled your cloak from your bag and draped it across your shoulders tightly. Outside in the hall, you could hear the mad bustle of the other students hurrying to get off the train.

" Guess we can leave now." Harry said, pulling open the compartment door. You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder, pushing your way into the crowded corridor. You stepped off the train and torrents of rain came down like sheets of ice, pelting against your backs. You shivered slightly from both the cold and nerves.

" Let's hurry and find an empty carriage before we all freeze to death." Ron shouted, leading you all towards a line of hundreds of carriages. You squinted through the stream of water. There was something odd about those carriages. You blinked and rubbed the water from your eyes. The water must have been blurring your vision.

I mean, get real! Who ever heard of horseless carriages? Hermione caught the puzzled expression on your face.

" Yup, these are horseless carriages. Well there not horseless exactly. There led by Threstrials. You can only see them, though, if you've witnessed someone's death." She explained, holding open the carriage door as you climbed in.

" Pretty cool, huh?" Harry asked with a grin. You nodded and returned his grin. The carriage jolted forward and began its steady descent up the hill. You swiveled in your seat so you could look out the front window. How's this for crazy? You could actually hear the horses hooves hitting the stones and you could actually see the imprint their hooves made in the muddy puddles, yet you could see no horse! It was totally weird, yet incredibly awesome at the same time. When you had reached the top of the hill, the carriage came to a stop.

" God, I am not looking forward to going out in that rain again." Hermione moaned loudly. You laughed.

" Oh, and you think we are?" Ron questioned sarcastically. Before Hermione could answer him he jumped from the carriage bolted through the rain. You dashed after him. You stopped in front of the school and gasped in amazement at what you saw...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people heres the third chapter enjoy and dont forget to review!! Now to the story!!**

It had to be the most enormous castle you had ever laid eyes on. It was so massive, that you couldn't even see all of it from where you were standing. You craned your neck, looking up towards the steep towers and many statues of gargoyles sitting along the edge of the stone wall. The hundreds of windows glittered with light, giving the castle an enchanted, magical look. Well, duh genius, this is a school of magic.

" Yeah that's what my reaction was too when I first came here." Harry grinning, as he walked up and stood next to you.

" This place is incredible!" You gasped.

" Yeah, and this is only the outside! Just imagine what it's like inside, where it's dry and warm!" Ron said irritably. You got the message. Enough standing around in the rain. Your friends headed towards the front doors, but you wanted one last look at the castle before going inside.

" You look good wet, Anderson. I hope this is something Im going to see more often." Malfoy smirked, standing beside you. He was staring at you, checking out every inch of your , now soaked, body. You gave him a disgusted look.

" Did I ever tell you that you're a pervert?"

He gave you that famous sexy smile. " You like it Anderson. I know how bad you want me." You glared at him, noticing at the same time just how hott he looked. His light blonde hair was messy now, and not to mention wet, those blue eyes were just...incredible, and best of all, his shirt was now soaking wet and sticking to his skin so you could totally see his abs. Merlin he was gorgeous. As much as you hated the guy, you couldn't help but want him right then. He was right. Malfoy grinned, interrupting your train of thoughts.

" I knew it, you do want me."  
You shook it off. " You know I want you? I can't believe you even said that." You spat. " Oh yeah I want you. NOT!"  
That was a lie. A big one. He continued to smile. He leaned over and whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

" Don't lie to me, Anderson."

" I'm not lying! Just get away from me, Malfoy. God I hate you!" You shouted, storming off. It made you angry to know that he could figure out everything you thought about him just by simple looking at you. You hated him!

You climbed up the stone steps and opened the wooden front door into the enormous entrance hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for you by the door.

" What took you so long?" Harry asked curiously.

" I was just looking at the castle." You answered shrugging. You didn't want to get into to detail about Malfoy. You were sure your friends had enough of that stupid git for one day. You looked about the entrance hall. It probably could have fit your entire house 5 times in it! You walked slowly, turning in circles, eagerly taking in everything you laid eyes on.

" First years this was please!"

You tore your eyes away from the magnificent hall to see a stern looking witch in dark green robes. She was ushering the younger students off into a small chamber.

" That's McGongall there." Ron said with a nod. " You want to watch out for her. You'll be sorry if you ever make her mad."

You didn't doubt it. " Well, I guess that means me. First year or whatever. I have to be sorted." You groaned.

" Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Hermione said, giving you a quick hug. You gave her a disbelieving look.

" Yeah, if I don't scare everyone away. I'm drenched. I probably look like a drowned rat or something." You said with a grin. Harry and Ron snorted with laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" No, but she's right, Kori. You'll be fine. And don't worry, you look awesome!" Harry said grinning. You hit him playfully on the arm.

" Thanks you for the encouragement, but we'll see whose right when everyone runs away screaming about how hideous I am." You said chuckling. " I'd better go now. Ron's right, I don't think I wanna mess with her." You nodded towards McGongall. " I'll see you all later."  
Hermione and Harry wished you luck one last time before heading towards the Great Hall. Ron grinned and shot you a double thumbs up before chasing after them. You made your way nervously over towards McGonagll.

" Excuse me." You said politely. " My name is Korrine Anderson. I just transferred here from Shawstone."

She smiles at you. " Ah! Miss Anderson! I was wondering when you were going to show up! My name is Professor McGonagal, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Let me be the first to welcome you graciously to our school. Now if you will just follow the other students into that chamber there, the sorting will begin momentarily."  
You thanked her and walked back into the small chamber. You didn't have to wait long for McGongall to return.

" Is everyone ready? Good. Follow me in an orderly fashion. Oh and Miss Anderson. You will be sorted last since you are a transferee."

You nodded and made your way to the back of the line. The line began to move and you filed slowly into the Great Hall. It was even more magnificent then the entrance hall. Hundreds of candles floated in midair, illuminating every corner of the room and large, colorful banners hung over 4 long tables filled with chattering students. The students in front of you were staring and pointing up at the ceiling in awe. Curious, you glanced upward and gasped in amazement. The ceiling had some how been enchanted to resemble the night sky outside. Gray storm clouds swirled across the black sky. You heard someone whispering your name. You looked around the hall and spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione smiled, waving at you. You smiled nervously back. McGongall led you to the front of the entire school. Behind you was another large table, this one though filled with teachers and an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard. You recognized him as the headmaster, Albus Dumbledorr. You watched ,interestedly, as McGongall placed an old, worn wizard's hat onto a wooden stool. Immediately the hall was quiet and everyone focused upon the drabby, patched hat. You tried your hardest not to burst out laughing. What was up with everyone staring at the hat? It was a bit...odd. Suddenly the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and the hat broke out in song. You felt your jaw drop in shock. Singing hats? This place just had everything, didn't it? You applauded along with the rest of the hall as the hat finished its tune. McGongall pulled out a long sheet of parchment.

" I will call your names in alphabetical order. When you are called, please come take a seat on the stool and put the hat on. It will sort you into the correct house. Alps, Paul!"  
A small red head boy stumbled forward. He scrambled up onto the stool and jammed the hat eagerly onto his head. You watched in silence. The boy was muttering something to himself. What the heck was going on? Then the hat yelled Ravenclaw! The boy hopped down from the stool and hurried over to the 3rd table on the left. That was odd. You were confused as to what went on when you were wearing the hat. You wished you could some how get inside their minds and figure it out.

You nearly smacked yourself in the forehead. Duh idiot! You CAN read minds! Of course mom said not too, but this isn't doing anyone any harm. I'm just preparing myself. Satisfied with this reason you focused your attention on the blonde boy who had just seated himself onto the stool. You cleared your mind of all thoughts and breathed in and out evenly. You began to hear voices, soft and fuzzy at first, but the gradually grew louder and clearer.  
"Ah yes...I see you are very daring and brave." You heard a deep voice say. It must have been the hat talking. " But you are also a bit unsure of your abilities. Hmmm... No doubt about the fact that you are extremely intelligent. Where shall I put you?"

"Not Hufflepuff Not Hufflepuff. PLLEEAASE anywhere but Hufflepuff!" You heard the boy say, or rather think, frantically. You couldn't help chuckling to yourself. It was rather amusing.

" Not Hufflepuff? Well then, it better be Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. You pulled yourself from the boy's mind. So that's what was going on. The hat could read your mind and even speak in it. Very clever! You continued to enter the mind of the other students as they were sorted. It was extremely entertaining at times This one girl had even been sobbing...in her thoughts...for the hat to please put her in Ravenclaw. It was funny. The line grew smaller and smaller as time passed. Soon you were the last one to be sorted. You glanced nervously around the hall. Every face was focused on you now.

" Now, our last student to be sorted is a 6th year transferred from Shawstone Aligner School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you will all graciously welcome her among you. Anderson, Korrine!" McGongall shouted. You took a deep breathe and began to make your way over towards the stool. You tripped almost falling flat on your face. Laughter rippled across the hall. You grinned, as you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Real smooth, Kori, real smooth. You took a seat onto the stool. Just before you placed the hat upon your head, you noticed Malfoy sitting at the far table on the left. He smirked and gave you a wink. You pulled the hat onto your head, blocking him from view.

" Well...another Anderson." You heard the hat's voice in your ear. " Its been ages since I sorted one of you. I believe your great grandmother was the last. Lasdon Anderson. She was a Hufflepuff. But where to put you. You are very loyal and caring towards others. You have a very strong heart. Good, good. You are courageous and a bit rebellious. I hope you will not turn out to be another troublemaker like Harry Potter." You couldn't help but smile at this.

"My dear, you would fit well in any of the four houses."

" I would prefer to be in Gryffindor if you don't mind." You thought, knowing the hat was able to hear this.

" Gryffindor eh? Splendid choice! I think you will do very well there! Let's make the announcement, shall we? GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. You replaced the hat onto the stool and skipped happily over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. It was thunderous with cheers and applause. You smiled broadly. Hermione gave you another hug, while Harry and Ron high fived you. Other Gryffindors down the table shook your hand, welcoming you. Across the room you noticed Malfoy was no longer smirking. In fact he looked a bit, disappointed. You shook it off. Why should you give a hoot why he was looking so down? You dragged your attention away from him as the headmaster stood to speak. He said some funky magic words and the golden plates in front of you filled with every kind of food imaginable! You hadn't eaten for hours and filled your plate up with anything you could get your hands on.

After the feast was finished, Dumbledorr stood yet again. You weren't listening though. You were way to tired to even care what he was going on about. Hermione tapped you on the head, knocking you out of your chance.

" Come on. I'll show you the common room now."

You stoop up and followed her from the Great Hall. Harry and Ron accompanied you.

" Now this gets real complicated so try and pay attention to where were going." Harry said.

" Its not like you'll remember in the morning anyways." Ron said with a grin. You laughed. They lead you up a flight of stairs, instructing you to hop over the 5th step if you didn't want to get stuck in it, and as soon as you stepped off onto the landing, the staircase swung around to face the opposite direction. Hermione laughed at your astonishment.

" That's why it's so easy to get lost. Everything is always changing. The pictures leave their frames to visit each other, staircases changing directions, and even the statues of armor walk around."  
You glanced nervously at a statue of armor you were walking past, half expecting it to swing its sword at you. You hurried to catch up with your friends. The entrance to the Gryffindor common room was a large portrait of an extremely fat lady. Harry said the password and the door swung open to reveal a comfortable looking room filled with red armchairs and couches. In one corner of the room was a fireplace, casting a warm glow across the room. You said goodnight to Harry and Ron as Hermione led you up a staircase leading to the girls dormitory. You went through a wooden door labeled '6th years'.

It was a large, circular room with five 4 poster beds with deep red curtain hanging. The other Gryffindor girls were already there, getting ready for bed and unpacking. Hermione introduced you to all of them before showing you which bed was yours. You bounced onto your bed, grinning.

" This has to be the most comfortable bed ever!" You stated.

" Oh it is! Trust me!" Parvati, one of the Gryffindor girls, answered you. You climbed off your bed and changed into your gray pajama pants and white tank top before crawling under the warm covers.

" Night, Herms." You sighed, rolling onto your stomach.

" Night, Kori." Hermione said from the bed next to you.

You closed your eyes drowsily. You loved it here. Everyone was so nice to you! And not to mention Malfoy was a total hottie!Your eyes shot open immediately. What!! NO NO! Hes repulsive! I hate his guts! Yeah whatever. You fumed silently at yourself for letting that little piece of information slip out. In no time at all though, Malfoy had all together slipped from your mind as you drifted off to sleep.


	4. I Hate That Stupid Malfoy!

**Ok ppl beacuse of your lovely reviews i think im going to be puting out alot of chapters out!! Yay for you!! plz remember this is my first story in my whole life so go easy on me :) To the Recap!!**

** Recap: You just were sorted into Gryffindor after making friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So yeah you're just waking up after going to sleep in the dormitory. --- start story**

**Read the Momo Very Important!!!!**

The next morning you awoke to bright sunshine pouring through your window, lighting up the dormitory. The other girls, including Hermione, were still fast asleep. You glanced at your alarm clock. You groaned loudly. You had woken up at least an hour before you had hoped. You rolled out of bed and took a hot shower before changing into your uniform and applying a bit of make up.  
You left your hair down, preferring to let it air dry wavy.  
You had already dressed in your uniform when you sighted a red and gold striped tie lying on your trunk. You smiled...finally you could feel like a true Gryffindor. You put on the tie and were just gathering your school things when you saw Hermione was awake.

" Finally! Someone's a tad lazy." You teased. Hermione throws a pillow at you and misses. You grin.

" Where are you going?" Hermione asks, stretching.

" I thought I'd go down and get some breakfast." You say, shrugging.

" Don't you think you'll get lost? You only arrived last night." Hermione asked.

" I'll take my chances." You said grinning. " I'll meet you down there later."  
Hermione nodded, stifling a yawn. You threw open the dormitory door and skipped down the stone steps into the common room. It was empty apart from Harry sitting alone on one of the red couches, reading a quidditch magazine. You plopped down beside him.

" Hello, Harry!" You sang out. He laughed, putting down his magazine.

" Hey, you're up early."

" Well, so are you." You replied with a sly grin. Harry chuckled.

" Sadly, yes. I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to come down here and wait for everyone else to wake up."

" Well, great! You can come with me! I was headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I told Hermione I could find my own way, but I think I lied." You admitted. Harry laughed.

" I would be honored to escort you down to breakfast." He said, standing. You jumped up from the couch and hooked arms with him. You grinned.

" Lead the way!"

Hermione and Ron showed up in the Great Hall about a half an hour later.

" Well I see you both have finally decided to grace us with your presence." You smirked. Hermione smiled as she grabbed a piece of toast off your plate. Ron was sitting across from you, resting his head in his hands. His fiery red hair was sticking up in every direction and his eyes were all red and puffy.

" Not much of a morning person, eh Ron?" You asked, giving him a wink. He smiled slightly.

" Hey, Potter! Schedules!" You heard a boy from the other end of the table shout, passing the stack of paper down the table. You took them and handed them out to each you, Hermione, Ron , and Harry.

" Bloody hell! I've got Potions with Snape first thing this morning!" Harry complained. You glanced down at your own schedule.

" No way! Me too!"

He leaned over and looked down your schedule.

" Brilliant! Now we can suffer together!" Harry said, happily.

" You guys better get going to the dungeons then, unless you wanna suffer more than you have to!" Hermione warned, concentrating on her own schedule.

" Oh, Hermione. Put a cork in it. Noone wants to here your goody two shoes advice this early in the morning." Ron moaned loudly. Hermione looked furious.

" Ronald!"

"Do they always fight like this?" You asked Harry, as you stood up from the table.

" Yup, so get used to it. See you both later!" Harry said loudly to the bickering pair. When neither one replied he rolled his eyes and beckoned you to follow him from the Great Hall. The dungeons seemed like an extremely odd place to hold a class, but then Harry had warned you that Snape wasn't exactly your average human. He was a thousand times more evil. Sounded like your kind of teacher. Note the sarcasm. You took a seat near the back of the damp, musty room. The bell sounded and Snape swept into the room. He stared icily around at all of his students. Most of them looked scared out of their minds.

" Welcome to Potions Level 6. Most of you do not hold the intellectual capacity to be here, but I am not the one to decide such things. I know I am correct in saying that everything we learned the previous year has somehow leaked out of your puny little heads. So for review you will mix together a simple shrinking solution. I expect you have the directions memorized. Begin." Snape said coldly before storming behind his desk.

" Well someone had a deprived childhood." You muttered. Harry burst out laughing.

" Ah, so that is you Anderson." You heard a familiar drawl. You twirled around to see Draco and one of his large friends seated at the table behind you.

" Yes, Malfoy. It's me! How can I be of service to you today?" You asked sarcastically. Malfoy smiled gleefully.

" Since you asked, Anderson, there are many things I wish you to be of servic-"

" Shut your trap, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

" Well someone not being very nice today are they?" Malfoy sneered. You lightly touched Harry's arm, letting him know you could handle it.

" Why don't you go and play with your little gorilla friends, Malfoy." You said coolly, eyeing Malfoy's two ape like cronies.

" Why? I would much rather play with you, Anderson." Malfoy smirked. You glared daggers at him.

" How dare you talk to me like that! God your sucha perv Malfoy! Grow up!" You shouted angrily. In an instant, Snape was on the scene.

" What seems to be the problem Potter?" He asked, casting a hateful look at Harry.

" Malfoy was harassing me Professor." You spoke up. Snape looked amused.

" Well, we can't have any of the now can we? Malfoy,quit harassing your classmate. And Anderson, 5 points from Gryffindor for shouting in my classroom."  
You couldn't believe it! He had just let Malfoy totally get away with it! You had gotten in trouble for defending yourself!  
" But...But Professor! Thats not fair!" You spluttered.  
" 10 Points! For trying to tell me what's fair and what isn't! Open your mouth again and it will be 50!" Snape snarled. You shut your mouth. Snape looked satisfied and walked away from your table. Probably off to torture some other student. You glared at Malfoy. He blew a kiss to you. You gritted your teeth and turned back to your work. The bell at the end of class was never more welcome. You rushed off to Charms, eager to get as far away from Malfoy as possible. You took a seat at an empty table. Neither Hermione, Harry, or Ron had this class with you. Hopefully someone would just come up and sit with you. Someone did. But it wasn't someone you really wanted to see at the moment...

It was Malfoy. He grinned at your obvious annoyance.

" Don't act like you don't want me to sit here, Anderson. I know you can't resist me." Malfoy said,

leaning back in his chair, his arms comfortably resting behind his head. You rolled your eyes.

" Oh yeah, you certainly know me well, Malfoy!" You said sarcastically, turning your back to him.

Merlin, he was pain in the ass.

The rest of the day snailed by. Plenty of Malfoy in it though. He was in several of your classes. You even had to see him in your last class of the day. Once again he had chosen to sit directly behind you. It was Transfiguration and McGongall was teaching so at least you know she wouldn't take any crap from Malfoy. The whole class though, you could hear him whispering to Goyle some not so nice things. About your friends- and you. Merlin! You wished you could just turn around and rip out his bloody throat! That would teach the idiot something! You thanked god when the day finally ended and you could retreat back to the common room. AH! YOU HATED HIM!


	5. He almost kissed me! I think

**Recap: You just ended your first day of classes. But now...its the end of the week! YAY! Umm anyways Malfoy's really been buggin ya... lol. Lets start the story already! ---- **

"Finished!" You shout triumphantly, collapsing back in you chair. It was finally Friday and you had just completed a particularly nasty essay Snape assigned.

" What? Already? I haven't even a half page yet!" Ron complained. You sat up and pushed your paper towards him.

" You can look at mine if you like!" You say. Ron grinned appreciatively before taking your paper. Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading.

" Cheating will not get you anywhere, Ronald." She warned, casting you both a disapproving look.

" Oh come on, Hermione! It's the weekend! Give the poor guy a break!" You protest. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

" Hogsmeade trip tomorrow!" Harry said, sinking down into a nearby armchair.

" What's that?" You asked, puzzled.

" Hogsmeade is the local village. It's worth going. They have the best candy shop, not to mention a quidditch store and a Zonko's joke shop." Harry replied.

" I'll go!" You shout excitedly. Harry chuckles.

" What about you two?"

Ron gave you both a thumbs up, while Hermione just absentmindedly waved her hand, not even bothering to look up from her book.

" I'll take it that means yes." Harry grinned. You smiled, finally looking forward to something for the first time all week.

The next afternoon, there you were in Honeyduke's Candy Shop. It was awesome! They had every sort of candy you could ever dream of wanting! Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Sugar Quills, Levitating Jawbreakers, Blood-flavored Lollipops! Wait wait! Blood- flavored lollipops? You backed up to the shelf to take a closer look. ' For Vampires' the outside wrapper clearly read. Vampires? Weird... You were on the verge of buying one as a joke and giving it to Ron, telling him it was cherry flavored. But you resisted. Blood probably didn't taste very good and you didn't want him vomiting everywhere. Nextdoor to Honeyduke' was The Quality Quidditch supply store. You must have spent a good 15 minutes with your nose pressed against the glass case of the newest racing broom: The Blurr 3000. You already had a Firebolt, but the Blur was 4 times faster! Hence the name. You wanted it so bad! Hermione had to literally drag you away from the display case.

" Let's head over to Zonko's." Ron suggested as you left the quidditch store.

" Yeah!" You agreed excitedly. You loved joke shops.

" I think I'll go nextdoor to the bookshop actually. I don't really like Zonko's." Hermione said.

" We'll meet you back there in half an hour then." Harry said, leading the way into Zonko's.

Hermione nodded and headed towards the bookshop.

You looked around the shop in amazement. This place was so cool! You looked carefully shelf after shelf trying to choose what gag to purchase. You couldn't leave without buying one. Towards the back, you noticed a shelf full of the newest merchandise: Exploding Quills. You grinned. Perfect. You picked up a package and were reading the directions.

" Fancy seeing you here, Anderson."

You jumped. Malfoy had somehow managed to sneak up next to you unnoticed. Great, just the person I wanted to see. Not

" What do you want, Malfoy?" You asked coldly.

" Well, Anderson, number 1 this happens to be a public place...meaning I'm allowed here. And number 2, cant a guy simply start up a conversation with a pretty girl?" He answered, grinning. You felt yourself blushing. He had just called you pretty.

" Get lost, Malfoy." You muttered, trying to hide your blushing cheeks.

" What? Couldn't quite hear you." Malfoy said, stepping closer. You looked up at him.

" I said GET LOST!" You hissed. Malfoy smirked.

" Ouch that hurt, Anderson. You might want to try being nice for once." He said dramatically.

" Me be nice?" You laughed." Thats funny. I'm usually am the nice one around here. You're usually the jerk Malfoy. Wait correction. You're ALWAYS a jerk."

You snarled. You looked away from him, back towards the exploding quills package. You were pretending to read it, hoping he would get the message and walk away. But he didn't. He grabbed your chin and tited it upward so you were looking directly into his eyes.

" Now I know you didn't mean that, Anderson." Malfoy whispered. You felt his warm breathe upon your face and shivered. His ice blue gaze poured into your stormy gray eyes, leaving you feeling as though you were in a trance. You saw him glance at your lips before leaning closer. He placed his hand on one of your cheeks. You inhaled sharply.

No no no...he is NOT about to kiss me! You thought frantically. Your heart was pounding. You knew you should have pulled away, but for some odd reason, you didn't. Maybe you wanted him to kiss you. NO I don't hate the guy! Okay sure...

" Kori! Are you back there, mate?" You heard Harry calling you and tore your eyes away from Malfoy, breaking whatever connection you had going. Malfoy reluctantly removed his hand from your cheek and stepped away from you.

" I'd better leave before Potter sees me with you and rips my bloody head off." Malfoy sighed.

You nodded." I'll see you around."

" Count on it." He replied, flashing you a grin. He turned and disappeared down one of the store aisles. Not a minute too soon, Harry and Ron rounded the corner.

" We have to go get Hermione now. Are you buyin those?" Ron asked, pointing towards the box of exploding quills in your hand.

" Yeah, let me pay and then we can go." You walked to the front of the store and placed the box on the counter. The clerk rang it up and you payed. You grabbed your bag from the counter and followed Ron and Harry from the store.

" So where's Hermione again?" You asked, looking at the row of shops all lined up in one neat row.

" Where else... in the bloody book shop." Harry groaned, trudging towards the door of the

bookstore. You grinned. Harry must have really disliked bookshops.

Plz Review and Message me too!!


	6. Drakie Baby and some Quidditch

**Recap:In part 5 you had encountered Malfoy in Zonko's...he almost kissed you and stuff. But now its been a while since then so lets roll with the story--- **

Your next month at Hogwarts was uneventful. Each week was the same as the first. Wake up, eat, go to classes, homework, and sleep occasionally. You were entering the second week of your second month at Hogwarts. It was Tuesday after classes and you had finally found time to relax. You were laying down on one of the common room couches reading a magazine when the portrait swung open and Harry came in and slumped down next to you.

" Whats up?" You asked sitting up. Harry sighed.

" We lost both our beaters and one chaser for the team this year. We're having bloody tryouts tomorrow. I hate choosing people... everyone gets pissed if you don't put them on the team. It sucks."

Did he say chaser? You had been on your old school's quidditch team and were a pretty good chaser. Maybe you should tryout.

" You know, I was a chaser at my old school." You say casually. Harry lights up.

" No way! You have to try out Kori!" He said grinning. You smile.

" I'll think about it, no promises though." You said swinging your feet on to Harry's lap as you layed back down on the couch.

" Alright fine, but tryouts start at 7. You better be there." He warned, pushing your feet off as he stood up.

" Hey!" You yelled as you nearly fell off the couch. Harry grinned.

" Sorry, Kor."

You stuck out your tongue at him as you resituated yourself on the couch. He made a face and sprinted up the boy's dormitory. You smiled. Perhaps it would be fun to tryout. It wasn't a big deal. Just for fun. You decided that you would. After all, being on the team would give you something to do. With that settled, you returned to your magazine, hardly able to wait for tomorrow.

The next day, to your surprise you were unbearably nervous. Probably because you hadn't played quidditch since last spring. You had trouble concentrating on your lessons and were thankful when the day ended and you could head back to the common room. You rounded a corner and your stomach lept. Malfoy and his Slytherin gang were standing by the wall, shooting insults at all the first years, scaring them to death. You rolled your eyes. Seriously? How immature can you get? You walked past them, hoping you would go unnoticed. No such luck.

"Hey Anderson!"

You whirled around to see Malfoy and his posse coming towards you. A girl you knew as Pansy Parkinson was clinging to Malfoy's arm. You fought to contain a laugh. Her hair was seriously messed up, it was greasy and hung in uneven strings in front of her squashed eyes. She looked like a deformed pug. No offence meant of course.

" Yeah, Malfoy." You answered. He caught up with you.

" I heard your trying out for chaser on the Gryffindor team." He sneered. You continued walking, Malfoy followed next to you. You wondered how he had found out. No one knew except Harry. Whatever, who cares if he knows.

" You heard right then Malfoy." You said, trying to shake him off. Nope, still following.

" Well, I just wanted to wish you luck." He said. You stopped dead in your tracks.

" What?" You asked surprised. Did he really just say that?

" Good luck... I can guarantee you'll need it." He said with a smirk. And there we go. You think he's beng nice, but then he just spits in your face. Not literally speaking of course.

" Well, I appreciate you caring enough to take time out of your day to insult me." You say, with a fake smile." But you can go now, and take your little whore with you." You nodded towards the ugly Pansy girl still clinging like mad to his arm. Before he could reply, she spoke up.

" Drakkiiee!" She whined loudly." She just insulted me!"

Drakie? What the hell kind of nickname was that? You burst out laughing. Draco looked embarrassed. He shook her off his arm.

" Pansy, how many times have I told you to not call me that!?" He hissed. " Now get away from me!" Pansy backed away, looking hurt. Your laughter had now subsided to giggles.

" Well, I have to go, nice talking to ya!" You say to Pansy. She gives you a dirty look. You grin at her." I'll see you around, Drakie baby..." You say, giving Malfoy a wink. You slide your hand across his chest as you walk past him. He just stares. You giggle. Just before you round the corner, you turn to see Pansy staring daggers at you, and Malfoy smirking. You give a jaunty wave, before running around the corner and climbing into the common room. Ah...Drakie baby! You started laughing hysterically again. You were going to have to remember that one.

You gasped loudly as you entered the Quidditch Pitch with Hermione for tryouts. It was massive! You walked towards the middle of the field where already a large number of people had gathered.

" I'll go get a good seat!" Hermione yelled, heading for the stands. You saw Harry on the field. He grinned.

" Glad you could make it!" He teased, leaning on his broom. You smiled and punched his arm playfully.

" Of course! I know how upset you would be if I didn't show."

" Oh yeah, I probably would have cried you a river." He said with a sarcastic sniffle. You laughed.

" Alright Potter, be a man, save the tears for another time." A tall black girl grinned, making her way to the front of the group. Harry smiled.

" Sorry, Angelina."

Angelina just rolled her eyes. " Alright, will everyone please quiet down! I can start tryouts when you all are ready to listen to me!" She yelled over the loud, chattering group. Everyone hushed.

" Good, now I assume you're all here for the tryouts. My name's Angelina Johnson, captain of Gryffindor team. First I want to see the beaters. All beaters please come forward. You'll need to sign the tryout list with your full name and year."

About 7 boys scrambled forward, eagerly signing their names. When the last boy signed Angelina picked a random name from the paper.

" Brandon Wright, 5th year." She called. A tall, muscular boy stepped forward. He was very good looking. He had light brown hair that stood up in short little spikes, with the tips dyed blonde and honey brown eyes. You couldn't help but check him out a bit.

" The tryouts work like this: The Gryffindor team is split into two separate teams. Pick your team and then we will play for 5 minutes as though we were in a real game. I judge on your skill, along with how you interact with other players. Okay understood? Good. Mount your broom Brandon and lift off on my whistle: 1 2 3 WHOOSH. All the players ascended into the sky and the game began. You watched in awe. The boy was pretty good. One of the best beaters you had seen. You applauded and cheered loudly when his tryout ended. He grinned broadly at you. You smiled back. He was cute. You watched the rest of the beaters with mild interest until finally the chasers turn came. You signed the list along with 5 others. Just to your luck, Angelina chose you first.

You gave a deep sigh and straddled your broom. You could hear Hermione cheering for you in the stands. You smiled, nice to know someone was rooting for you. Angelina's whistle blew and you pressed off from the ground. The game was in motion instantly. You grabbed the quaffle from the air and zoomed across the field. All was clear, but then Angelina came up beside you, trying to knock the quaffle from your arms. You rolled in mid air and shot a burst of speed towards the goal hoops. You decided to confuse Ron (who played keeper) just for the fun of it. You could see him turning red with frustration as you zoomed back and forth in a zigzag pattern. You laughed to yourself. You faked right and sent the quaffle flying through the left hoop. You shot your fist in the air and gave a whoop. Angelina was smiling and nodding. Not too bad then. The game continued, you making 5 goals, only missing 1. You felt pretty good when you landed to the cheering and applause from those who had been watching. Hermione was dancing in the stands and gave you 2 thumbs up. You laughed, she was sucha dork. Brandon smiled and gave you a high five. You've never even talked to the guy before, but then again who cares. He was hott. You half watched the others who tried out. You didn't want to see someone better, you liked thinking you had a pretty good chance. Tryouts lasted about an hour before you were finally allowed to head back to the common room. Your body was sore and aching, but your mind was fully awake and active. Angelina was posting the list tomorrow and you were tingling with nerves. You lay awake hours before you finally dozed off.

Review Plz I love ya all:) Think of this chapters as a gift for the New Year!!


	7. Anything but Detention with Malfoy

**You ppl might be wondering how am i getting these chapters up so fast well i have about half of the story done right now im working on the end so yea and dont forget those reviews and i do accept flames yes flames i will eat your flames!! Now to the story---- **

Despite your lack of sleep, you woke up early. Way earlier than you would have liked. You tried to fall back asleep but found it utterly impossible. You rolled out of bed and did your usually morning routine before grabbing your school books and heading down into the common room. Just as you had suspected, it was completely empty. You settled yourself down in an armchair to wait. About half an hour later you heard footsteps on the boy's dormitory's stairs. You turned in your chair to see that hott 5th year guy from tryouts yesterday.

Shoot...what was his name? Ben? Billy? Nooo... BRANDON! Yeah thats it Brandon!

" Hey Brandon!" You said brightly, as he took a seat in the armchair next to you. He looked surprised.

"I didn't even think you knew my name!" He said with a chuckle. You laugh.

" Yeah, I was paying attention at tryouts yesterday. You're really good by the way." You said smiling.

"You are too. You were probably the best chaser to tryout." He said grinning back. You liked this guy already. You spent the rest of the time talking about, school, quidditch, and general stuff like that. The common room filled up gradually with others who were all patiently waiting for the team list. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally came down and you introduced them to Brandon. They seemed to like him, which was good. Then Angelina entered the common room, that dreaded list clutched in her hand. You know? The one that would either make your dreams come true or make you completely miserable? Anyways she posted it on the bulletin board and everyone crowded around it. You stood up.

"Shall we go and look together then?" You asked Brandon. He heaved himself out of the armchair.

" Yeah, come on."

You both shoved your way through the crowd, glancing down the list.:

Gryffindor Team:

Keeper: Ronald Weasley  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
Chasers: Angelina Johnson  
Alecia Spinnetx  
Korrine Anderson- new member  
Beaters: Brandon Wright- new member  
Cody Kert- new member

You squealed with excitement as you spotted your name on the list.

" We made it!" You cried, giving Brandon a hug. He grinned at you.

" I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other at practice then eh?" He asked, flirtatiously. You smiled at him and nodded before bouncing over to your friends.

" Im guessing that you made it." Harry grinned, giving you a hug. Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Im so happy for you! Ah! I knew you would make it!" She gushed. You laughed.

" You were wicked at tryouts, Kor." Ron added with a grin. You smiled. You were so incredibly happy.

" I need to like get all my energy out...so I think Im gunna go for a walk or something! Ill meet you guys in the Great hall in half an hour...k?" You stuttered. You couldn't believe you had made it! Your friends nodded and you turned around and excited the common room. You skipped happily down the corridors, not really paying attention to where your were going. That's probably why you ran right smack into someone. You fell backwards on your bum.

" Sorry about that mate...wasn't really paying attention." You said happily, standing and brushing off your uniform. You looked up and the grin was wiped clean from your face.

" That's right you better be sorry, Anderson." Malfoy snarled. You glared at him.

" Whatever" You snorted..moving to go around him. He stepped in front of you blocking your path. He waved sarcastically before entering the Great Hall.

Funny...how you and Malfoy kept meeting up like this. Maybe it was meant to be. No it wasn't...just because he a total hotti- no I hate him!

You took a seat at the Gryffindor table waiting for your friends to join you. About 10 minutes later, Brandon took a seat next to you as Hermione and Ron and Harry sat across from you. You chatted happily about how awesome quidditch would be this year until Harry informed you that you were going to be late for potions unless you both ran there now. Luckily you made it just in time. Classes weren't that bad. You successfully ignored Malfoy, until your last class of the day. Let me remind you that it was Transfiguration and Malfoy sat directly behind you. McGongall started off the lesson as she normally did. You were learning about animagus' and it seemed pretty cool. About halfway through her lecture, McGongall asked the class a question. No one even raised a hand. You weren't going to answer. You didn't even really know what the question was. I mean, sure... you try and listen but sometimes it doesn't work. Anyways, as usual, Hermione raised her hand rattled off a perfect answer, earning Gryffindor 10 points. You grinned happily. You all were so lucky that Hermione was around. You heard Malfoy whispering loudly behind you, loud enough for you to catch ever single word.

" She thinks she knows everything! If someone doesn't take care of that stupid, filthy little mudblood soon, than I will. She deserves to die!" You heard the words clear as day. You tried to ignore it, but you were trembling with rage. Who the fuck did he think he was? She deserves to die?! O he will pay for that one that stupid, fucking prick! You stood up, in the middle of class, and whirled around to face Malfoy.

" Don't you dare say that! You need to learn how to shut your stupid smartass mouth, fuckhead!" You screamed furiously. Malfoy sat at his desk, shocked. He quickly shook it off and stood up to face you.

" I'll say whatever the hell I want, bitch!" He screamed back. You raised your hand, ready to slap him right across the face when you felt someone sharply grasp your wrist…

You turned to see McGongall, and she did NOT look happy. She was frightening when she was angry, especially when you were the person she was angry at.

" I don't know what has gotten into the both of you, but you will be severely punished! How dare you interrupt my class in such a childish manner! Both of you will stay after class! Now, take your seats!" McGongall shouted, releasing your wrist. You glared at Malfoy one last time before taking your seat.

" Now, as I was saying, before Mr. Malfoy and Miss Anderson decided to act like 2 year olds,..." McGonagall said, continuing her lecture. Hermione elbowed you slightly.

" You shouldn't have stuck up for me like that, Kori. I know what he said about me. It doesn't bother me anymore. I can ignore it." She whispered.

" Hermione! Maybe it doesn't bother you, but it disgusts me! How dare he say that! I want to bloody kill him!" You whispered harshly, pounding your fists on the desk. McGongall looked at you sharply.

" Miss Anderson! Haven't you gotten yourself in enough trouble for one class! Now I will not ask you again! Be quiet and pay attention!"

" Yes maam." You murmured, bowing your head. Needless to say, you didn't speak another word for the rest of the class. The bell rang and everyone scattered from the classroom, that is, everyone but you and Malfoy. McGongall shut the door behind the last person and walked to the front of the classroom. You gulped; preparing yourself for the punishment she was about to hand out.

" Now I don't know what happened today, but let me just say I have been constantly dealing with you two arguing and fighting since day one! Frankly,  
I am sick of it! I refuse to deal with it anymore! You are in 6th year for godsakes! Act like it!!" McGongall removed her glasses with a sigh and massaged her temples.

" Are..are you gonna put us in detention?" Malfoy timidly asked. McGongall gave him look that clearly stated .. How dare you speak after what I just told you!...but she sighed again and put her glasses back on, staring at Malfoy.

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I clearly think you both deserve it."

You both groaned simultaneously.

" You will not be serving detention with Mr. Filch as usual though. You will both meet here twice a week for an hour and learn to be civil to one another." McGongall stated clearly. What! Detention with Malfoy! No NO NO!

" But professor! I can't stand the kid!" You whined.

" And I hate her guts!" Malfoy added from behind you. McGongall looked amused.

" Well, this is your chance to learn how to like each other. Now let me see what days and times I want you here." McGongall said, walking behind her desk, leafing through a small agenda book.

Learn to like Malfoy? Neverrr! Sure, we seriously almost kissed back in Hogsmeade, but that was just... I dunno...but it wasn't for real. We hate each other! AHH STUPID MALFOY!

" Tuesdays and Thursdays at precisely 7 o clock." McGongall said, snapping the agenda book shut. " Now please, get out of my sight."

You gathered up your books and raced out of the door. There was no way you wanted to be anywhere near Malfoy now. Not without wanting to murder him at least. I hate you DRACO MALFOY!


	8. Detention 1

**Here is One of Them Enjoy!!**

" McGongall gave you a detention then I suppose." Harry said the next morning at breakfast. Your friends hadn't had a chance to talk to you last night, you stormed up to the dormitory and went to bed. You were angry, who could blame you?

" No...not a detention. She bloody gave my detentions twice a week, and every single one to be served with that stupid moron Draco Malfoy." You growled, stabbing a piece of egg rather violently with your fork.

" Maybe you can kill him off. That would be doing all of us a favor." Harry joked. You smiled. He was trying to make you feel better. It worked. A little.

" Well, he'll be lucky if I don't try! God I hate him!" You shouted, throwing your fork onto your plate with a loud clang. Harry gave you a sympathetic look.

" Don't worry about it Kori. Just ignore him. It'll be fine."

" Fine? It'll be fine? Like hell it will!" You yelled. " My first detention is tonight already!"

Harry sighed." Okay, it wont be fine. Now hurry up. We're going to be late for Potions again."  
You stood up, grabbed your schoolbooks and stomped out of the Great Hall, Harry hurrying to keep up with you.

" Kori, you're going to be late for detention." Hermione scolded. You were slowly eating your dinner, taking as much time as possible.

" Im not finished eating yet though.' You whined, putting more food on your already filled plate. Brandon chuckled next to you.

" She's right. McGongall might give you more detentions if you don't show up."

You rolled your eyes. " Fine! Im going! Are you happy now?" You stood up, glaring at your friends.

" Yes, we're very happy, now go!" Hermione said, waving her hand towards the doors. You made a face at her and trudged out of the Great Hall. You reached McGongall's classroom door and knocked loudly.

" Come in Miss Anderson!" You heard her call from inside. You sighed, and entered the classroom. Malfoy was already there, smirking at you. Oh please You took a seat at the table next to him.

" Alright, now Im going to be down the hall in the teacher's lounge. I trust you both to behave. I'll return at precisely 8:00." And with that, McGongall swept from the room. The door snapped shut and you turned to face Malfoy.

" Let's get this straight, Malfoy. You leave me alone and don't talk to me at all, and I will not say one word to you." You said icily. Malfoy gave you an amused smile.

" Who put you in charge, Anderson?"

You stood up from your desk and leaned casually against the wall. " Well, seeing as you are the one who got us in trouble..."

Malfoy stood up and made his way over to you. " I believe you were the one who couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut." He snarled, stepping closer. You were barely tall enough to reach eye contact with him.

" I would have kept my mouth shut if you hadn't been such an asshole and said that crap about Hermione!" You shouted. Malfoy's blue eyes blazed angrily.

" You can't tell me what the fuck to do Anderson!" He shouted back, pushing you against the wall. You slapped him across the face and he stumbled backwards.

" Don't you dare fuckin touch me!" You screamed. Malfoy looked furious.

" You little bitch!" He yelled. He grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head, using his body to press you against the wall. You squirmed underneath him, trying to break free. Malfoy just smirked at you.

" Not so tough now, Anderson, eh?"

You glared at him. " God Malfoy! You think your such a fucking bad ass and your so bloody cool! But guess what? Your nothing but a fuckin pretty boy! I hate you so much!" You growled. He pressed against you harder.

" Don't you dare call me that." He hissed in your ear. You stared coldly into his electric blue eyes. God he has nice eyes. You noticed Malfoy was staring back, but he didn't really look angry now. It was a different look. He let go of your arms and they dropped to your sides.

" Get off me." You whispered, pushing him away. You sulked to the other side of the classroom and sat in a chair facing the opposite direction. Your heart was pounding like mad and your stomach was doing flip flops. You hated him so much! Or...at least you thought you did. You really couldn't help but think about how good his body had felt, pressed against you like that. And you couldn't help but notice how incredibly gorgeous his eyes were, and how sexy his smile was. God what was wrong with you! This was Draco Malfoy! He was supposed to be your arch enemy! But then...why were you thinking about him like this? You snuck a glance at him from across the room. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, studying you intently. You quickly looked away and sat in silence for the remainder of the detention. McGongall returned at 8 and released you both. You gave Malfoy 5 minutes head start so you wouldn't have to be anywhere near him. You walked absentmindedly through the corridors and entered your noisy common room. Brandon called your name, trying to get your attention. You didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. You pointed to the stairs and mouthed over the rowdy common room that you were tired. Brandon nodded, looking a little disappointed...

You climbed the dormitory stairs and entered the empty room. You collapsed on your bed and pulled the red curtains shut, not even bothering to change your clothes. You stared up at the ceiling design, lost in thought. Lost in thought about Draco Malfoy. You were almost positive you hated him. Almost being the key word there. If you hated him...then why did you feel like this. God it was so complicated. You flipped onto your stomach and punched your pillow. There was absolutely no way you could ever not hate Malfoy. Nu uh...no way. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep, trying to get Malfoy out of your head. But you know...if you cant get someone out of your head...chances are they're supposed to be there...


	9. Green Slim and A Kiss?

" So how was your detention last night?" Hermione asked, as you plopped down next to her the next morning at breakfast. You groaned loudly. 

" Awful! Malfoy and I got into a fight." 

" Are you serious?" Hermione gasped, her eyes growing wide. You nodded. 

" He didn't hurt you did he?" Brandon demanded from across the table. 

" No, not really. It was just an argument at first, but then it got nasty and next thing I know he had me shoved against the wall!" 

Brandon's hands curled into fists. " I'll kill that bloody git!" He growled. You rolled your eyes. A bit dramatic, but cute. 

" I would have cursed him if I were you." Harry said. 

" I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I did slap him though." You grinned. Everyone laughed. 

" I would have loved to see that!" Harry chuckled. You smiled. 

" Maybe you will sometime. I wouldn't mind doing it again. The stupid moron deserves it." 

" Right you are... but come on. Potions starts soon." Harry said, standing. You gathered your books. 

" I'll see you all later." You called to your friends as you left the Great Hall. 

You and Harry took your usual seats in Potions as you waited for Snape to begin the lesson. Malfoy swaggered into the room followed by his usual Slytherin posse. You growled under your breathe. 

" God do I hate him!" You muttered. " I dearly would love to rip out his throat!" 

Harry chuckled from next to you. " Go ahead." 

You glared at Malfoy as he passed you. He just smirked and gave you a wink. 

" Everyone take your seats and be quiet!" Snape shouted across the room. Everyone scrambled to their chairs and shut their mouths. 

" Now today, I will be pairing you with one other person for a group assignment. You and your partner will mix me a Forgetful Potion! Now remember this is a group activity, so either you both work, or you both take zeros. Understood? Good. Now the first group will be... Miss Anderson and Mr. Malfoy." Snape called out. WHAT NO! NO! NO! NO! You opened your mouth to argue, but Harry stepped on your foot. 

" Ouch!" You hissed. Harry gave you a look that clearly said, shut up and don't argue. 

" Well, Miss Anderson! Move and join Mr. Malfoy!" Snape snarled. You grabbed your things and walked to the table behind you throwing down your cauldron. You plopped down next to Malfoy. He smirked at you. 

" Well, well. Going to behave today Anderson? Or am I going to have to hurt you like last night?" 

You snorted. " Yeah right. You couldn't hurt me if you tried!" 

Malfoy grinned maliciously. " Try me and see what happens." 

" Whatever, Malfoy." You sighed coldly. 

" Oh come on, don't lie. I know how badly you want me." Malfoy smirked. 

" O yeah! You're so sexy! " You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. Malfoy continued to smirk.

God he is so hott! Wait? NO! I meant god he is so annoying! After Snape had paired everyone he flicked his wand and the directions magically appeared onto the blackboard. 

" Begin!" He ordered, taking a seat behind his desk. You glared at Malfoy. 

" Alright now I really don't want a zero right now so you're going to listen and do everything I tell you to." You directed. Malfoy grinned. 

" Whatever you say, Anderson." 

You were surprised he didn't argue or anything." Good. Now start cutting those caterpillars and I'll add these gross dead spiders." You said, holding up a jar of disgusting dead spiders. Malfoy groaned loudly before taking out his knife and slicing the caterpillars. You added the spiders and the potion hissed loudly. 

" Im going to go get some bat's eyes from the store cupboards. DO NOT add those caterpillars until I add the bat's eyes! Okay? Are you even listening to me?" You asked irritably. Malfoy smirked. 

" Of course Anderson." 

You rolled your eyes. " God your sucha moron." You stood up before he could answer and headed to the store cupboards. You got what you needed and returned to your table. Malfoy was leaning back in his chair, doing nothing of course. You glared at him as you added the bat's eyes. The potion immediately began to bubble and hiss. Foam poured over the sides as the cauldron shook and spluttered. Okay I don't think this was supposed to happen. You looked over at Malfoy and suddenly it dawned on you. 

" You stupid idiot!! I thought I told you to wait before you put in the bloody caterpillars!!" You screamed, grabbing ahold of his collar. 

" I didn't think it would matter!" He said pushing you off him. 

" Well, look what you bloody did!" You shouted pointing at the now overflowing cauldron. 

" Whatever, its not that big of a deal." He spat. And that was when the cauldron exploded. 

The force of the explosion sent you both flying backwards. Neon green goo flew everywhere landing on everyone. Mostly you and Malfoy though. You stood up, almost slipping on the ooze covered floor. You wiped the goo from your eyes, but instantly wished you hadn't. Snape was looming over you...and he looked ready to kill. You stepped back fearfully. 

" Can either of you please explain what just happened?" He hissed. 

" I umm well you see..." You stuttered, sounding like a complete idiot. Snape cut you off. 

" NEVERMIND! Now both of you to the Hospital wing immediately. And when you are finished, you will clean up this room! NOW GO!" He shouted. You nodded and scrambled out the door, Malfoy right behind you. When you were safe from Snape in the hallway, Malfoy let out a low whistle. 

" That was a close one." 

" Yeah, thanks to you." You muttered. 

" What? You think this is my fault?" He spluttered. 

" Uh..yeah! You were the one who didn't listen when I specifically told you to NOT add the bloody caterpillars!" You snapped. 

" This is your fault, not mine." He growled. You stopped walking and whirled on him. 

" My fault? My fault? How the bloody hell is this my fault!" You screamed. 

He shrugged." It's your fault. That's all there is to it." 

You glared daggers at him. There was sick neon green goo all over him. You couldn't help but start to laugh. You stood against the wall for support as you doubled over in laughter. 

Malfoy looked confused." What the hell is so funny?" He demanded. 

" You-gasp- look so- gasp- stupid!" You giggled, taking a breathe between each word. 

" Well, uh... you don't look so great yourself, hotshot." Malfoy grinned, wiping some ooze off your face. You laughed. 

" Oh come on Malfoy! Admit it! You think I look dead sexy!" You teased. Malfoy smirked and began walking down the corridor. You skipped after him. 

" Come on! I'll admit that you look bloody hott all the time!" You blurted out. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. You clapped a hand to your mouth. Way to go! 

Malfoy smirked." What was that Anderson? I think I just heard you say you think Im hott." He walked back to where you were leaning with your back against the wall. 

You shrugged. " SO!" 

" So? I always knew you wanted me." He grinned, placing his right hand on the wall, so he was leaning over you. You turned and pulled his tie so he was barely inches away from your face. 

" Guess you were right." You whispered, smiling mischievously. 

" Malfoy! Anderson! What are you two doing in the hallway! AND WHAT IS THAT YOUR COVERED IN!" 

You let go of Malfoy's tie and turned around to see McGongall striding towards you. 

" We're heading to the hospital wing, Professor. We had a bit of an accident in Potions." You said quickly, motioning towards your ooze covered clothing. 

" Well get there then! Mr. Filch will be furious if he sees you dripping this gunk all over the corridor floors." McGongall said sternly. 

" Yes maam. We're going." Malfoy said. McGongall turned and continued down the hallway. 

" Guess we better go before Filch shows up then." Malfoy said, glancing around nervously for the creepy caretaker. 

" I'll race you." You said. 

" What?" Malfoy asked. 

" I'll race you. Loser cleans Snape's room while winner watches!" 

" You're on!" Malfoy smirked. You took off sprinting down the hallway. Malfoy hurried after you. He caught up next to you. 

" That wasn't fair Anderson. You cheated!" He whined. 

" Oh shut up, Malfoy!" You groaned. You rounded the corner and put on a burst of speed. You slid to a stop in front of the hospital wing and flew in side. 

"I WIN!" You shouted, pumping your fist into the air. 

" I let you win!" Malfoy said next to you. You made a face at him. 

" What is going on! What happened to you lot!" Madam Promfrey asked, bustling into the room. 

" Spilled forgetful potion." You said. Madam Promfrey ushered you into the hospital wing and began

cleaning you both up. 

It took at least an hour for Madam Promfrey to fully cleanse both of you and magically clean your robes. You waited for Malfoy in the hallway, where he joined you 5minutes later. You grinned. 

" Finally! I've been waiting for like hours!" You yelled dramatically. 

" Shut up, Kori. I know for a fact that you just came out here not even like 3 minutes ago." Malfoy shot back with a smirk. 

" You called me Kori!" You said in shock, as you followed him down the hallway. 

" Well, that is your name, moron." Malfoy grinned. 

" No...I mean yeah it is...but.. you usually always call me Anderson. So..yeah." You finished lamely.

Malfoy chuckled. " O shut up, Draco." You sighed, playfully punching him in the arm. He smirked and pushed you back. Okay, so first you end up telling Malfoy he's hott, then he starts calling you Kori, you're now calling him Draco, and you're flirting like mad. Merlin what the hell was going on! 

You were outside Snape's classroom, and opened the door. Green slime was still splattered all over the floor, tables, ceiling, walls, basically everywhere. 

" There you two are! Now get cleaning! This room won't clean itself. And consider yourselves lucky I don't put you both in detention instead." Snape spat irritably as he saw you come through the door.

He swept past you and slammed the classroom door shut on his way out. 

" Well then..." You began looking around the room. " I believe I won that race, so you get to clean while I just sit here and watch." 

Malfoy smirked. " I think not, unless you want me to face the consequences." 

" Oh and what would that be? You torturing me all day? Oh the horror!" You shouted, clasping your hands in mock terror. "But then again, that wouldn't be much different than any other day, now would it?" 

Malfoy grinned." Shut it and start cleaning." He ordered 

" Oh, Im scared now. Little Drakie baby giving orders!" You snorted taking out your wand. Malfoy gave you an amused smile. You grinned and began performing a cleaning charm. The room was finished rather quickly, just in time for Snape's return. By the way he scowled as he inspected the room, you knew you both had done a better job than he had hoped. 

" This is decent. Im warning you both though, to never let this happen again, or you will both be very sorry. Now get out of my sight!" Snape hissed, pointing towards the door. Gladly.  
You nearly ran out of the classroom, followed by Draco. Draco? so its Draco now is it? Not Malfoy? Yeah whatever... 

DRACO-as your now calling him- walked with you to the Grand staircase where you were forced to part in opposite directions. You smiled at him before making to go right. Draco grabbed your arm and spun you around to face him. 

" Yeah?" You asked. 

" I just wanted to...I guess say Im sorry for the whole exploding potion thing. I know we both have zeros which sucks and that's my fault." Draco muttered staring at the floor. You could just barely see him blushing. Draco Malfoy blushing? Wait Draco Malfoy apologizing ? Whoa this day was getting weirder and weirder...but he's so darn cute when he's embarrassed! 

You lifted his chin with your hand so you were looking directly into those incredible ice blue eyes. He smiled, a real smile...not one of his evil little grins or sexy smirks. 

" Thanks Draco...it means alot to me." You said softly. Then quite suddenly, you don't know why, but you kissed him right on the lips. His blue eyes widened and he stared at you. You felt yourself turning red. 

" O god, sorry Draco." You said hurriedly. You turned around and ran off towards the common room. O my god! I just kissed Draco Malfoy! What was I thinking! Merlin, this is not good. You ran faster. 

"oomph" You grunted as you ran right smack into someone. You stumbled backwards and fell. 

" Sorry are you alright?" A voice asked, as they held out a hand and helped you up. 

You sighed." Yes, im fine. That was my fault sorry." You looked up at the girl you ran into and smiled. 

" I recognize you ...I think you're in a couple of my classes." The girl said thoughtfully. You peered closer at her and she did look familiar with her jet black hair, pink highlights, and the green eyes. 

" Yeah, Ive seen you around. You're in Ravenclaw. I'm Kori Anderson." You said  
shaking the girl's hand. 

" Ah...I knew I recognized you. Im Samantha Hocking." She said, introducing herself. 

" Nice meeting you." You smiled. She smiled back. 

" I hope Im not being too forward...but what's wrong? You look..stressed or something." Samantha asked, concerned. 

" Its a looong story. God am I stupid." You sighed, running a hand through your long dark hair. Samantha smiled at you sympathetically. 

" Its about a guy, isn't it? I can tell." 

You nodded. 

" Well... I know we just met and everything...but if you wanna talk or something... I mean Ive had my share of guy troubles." Samantha offered. 

You laughed. " Yeah, actually that would be great. If you don't mind of course." 

" Nope,I haven't anything better to do. Come on. We can talk in there."Samantha said waving towards the library. 

" Alright." And you followed her to a vacant table in the empty library. It wasn't hard to open up to Samantha. She seemed to know exactly what you were talking about. The whole Draco Malfoy thing...how you hated him but then you didn't. You were glad you had run into her. It was the beginning of an awesome friendship.


	10. I am Not in Love with Draco Malfoy!

**Dont forget to review!!**

**Precap: Okay when we left off you had just kissed Draco, got embarrassed and ran off, bumping into Samantha here. So you guys went and talked in the library. Thats it so let us begin with the story!--- **

You and Samantha left the library around dinner time. You hadn't realized you actually talked that long. You entered the Great Hall and Samantha went and sat with her Ravenclaw friend's, telling you she'd talk to you later. You nodded and joined your own friend's at the Gryffindor table.

" Where have you been? You skipped out on nearly all of our classes today!" Hermione said frantically as soon as you took a seat.

" Malfoy and I blew up our Potion in Snape's class today." You said grinning.

" You what? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. You laughed.

" Yes yes, Im perfectly fine! We went to the Hospital wing and then we cleaned Snape's room. And I ran into someone and we ended up talking for a while. I forgot about going to class." You laughed. Hermione gave you a disapproving look.

" That just seems your luck doesn't it? First detentions with the idiot and now today you spent another good two hours with him." Brandon said from next to you.

You shrugged. " Yeah...he's not that bad though sometimes."

" Okay..sure." Brandon grinned. " But I don't believe you."

" I didn't say you had to believe me." You said. " I think Im going to go to the common room guys. Im tired." You stood up from the table.

" I'll go with you then." Brandon offered.

" Whatever makes you happy." You said shrugging. You turned to the rest of your friends. " I'll catch you all later."

Brandon wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you exited the Great Hall. You guess you didn't really mind. After all, Brandon was a pretty good looking guy. Plus, Samantha had told you to look for other guys, to help you forget what you felt for Malfoy. So you flirted back and forth down the hallway. You rounded the corner and almost ran into someone else for the second time that day. It was Malfoy. You started blushing like mad. You hadn't forgotten that just a few short hours ago you had kissed him. He wasn't alone now though. Pansy was with him of course. God you hated her! She had her arm wrapped around Malfoy's waist. You thought you felt a surge of jealousy. No no...Im not jealous. I have Brandon. Not jealous Not jealous.. You kept repeating it in your head.

" Malfoy." Brandon said coldly, stepping around him. Malfoy stared at you and you blushed even more.

" Wright." Malfoy said, answering Brandon by his last name. Brandon scowled and continued down the hallway. You turned and glanced over your shoulder at Malfoy, only to find him doing the same thing. You quickly looked away. You entered the common room.

" think Im just gonna go to bed, Brandon. im really tired." You said.

" Alright night then."Brandon said. He then kissed you softly on the cheek. You smiled and blushed. Brandon grinned. You walked towards the girl's dormitory steps.

" Night." You called, as you ran up the stairs. You changed your clothes and fell into bed. You desperately could use Samantha's guy advice now. First Malfoy ...now Brandon. But there was a difference. What you felt for Malfoy, whether it was hate or you liking him alot ( you didn't want to say love) was much stronger than anything you felt with Brandon. Oh lordy...boys were so confusing.

" Hey Kori!" You looked up to see Samantha making her way over towards you. It looked like she had one of her Ravenclaw friends with her. It was early the next morning at breakfast and you were sitting alone, because all your stupid friends were still sleeping!

" Morning Sam!" You sang out as she took a seat next to you.

" This is my friend Natasha." Sam said, introducing you to the girl next to her. She smiled shyly. She had blond hair with brown highlights, and warm brown eyes. She looked like a nice person.

" Hi...Im Kori." You said flashing her a friendly grin.

" Hi." Natasha replied, still a little shyly. Ah, well she would talk when she felt more comfortable around you.

" You will NEVER believe what happened after I left dinner last night!" You exclaimed.

" What?" Sam asked curiously, leaning forward. You glanced over at Natasha. You felt you could definitely trust her and went on with your story. When you were finished Sam spoke up.

" Okay so let me get this straight. First, you kiss Draco. Then later Brandon kissed you. Geez...the boys are loving you."

You laughed. " Well, Brandon might like me...but I was the one that kissed Draco. I don't think he likes me."

" Whatever... I think he does. Now anyways..this Brandon guy. Is he evil, arrogant, and perverted like Draco?" Samantha asked with a grin.

" Not that I know of." You grinned back.

" Well, there is one way to find out..." She said with a mischievous smile.

" How?" You asked, totally clueless.

" Read his mind, moron!" Samantha shouted. Students down the Gryffindor table looked at you oddly. You laughed.

" Let's inform the whole table now shall we."  
Samantha rolled her eyes." Oh shut up...but seriously. Its a good idea. It won't cause any harm. Just read his mind!"

" Right now?" You asked, glancing down the table at Brandon and his 5th year friends.

" Yeah..why not?" Samantha said shrugging. .

" You can read minds?" Natasha piped up. You looked over at the quiet girl.

" Yeah, comes in handy at time like this." You grinned.

" No way! I have something like that too! Not exactly mind reading, but its similar. I have C.R.!" Natasha stated. C.R.? That was awesome! What is it?

Seeing the blank expression on your face, Natasha went on.

" C.R. is this nifty little trait power. I can pick up on which guy's like me and what guys think about me. Its pretty cool." Natasha explained.

" Pretty cool? Thats bloody awesome! You know how much easier all girl's lives would be if they could do that?" You shouted, excitedly. Natasha shrugged, smiling.

" Okay okay! I've known that so not news to me. But I - and Im sure Natasha- really wanna see whats in this guys head so go!"Samantha interrupted. You laughed.

" Alright...hold on." You said. You looked over at Brandon again. He was laughing at a joke one of his friends had just told him. You concentrated on his mind. You heard something...ah! Yes you were in. You closed your eyes to look at the pictures in his mind. Okay let's see...some homework...booring...is that firewhiskey? Okay so he is a little bad and drinks sometimes... You dug deeper in his thoughts. There was an image if him kissing a 5th year Gryffindor girl in the hallway...wonder who she is...wait wait...is that me there? You looked at the next image in his mind. It most definitely was you. But this couldn't be a real memory...because this had never happened...

It was a thought about you. You were in the common room sitting on the couch with Brandon. He starts kissing you, you pull him on top of you. Okay wow...you were really getting into it. WHOA what is he doing? It looked like his hand was sliding up your skirt and...

" AHH!" You pulled out of his mind quickly and fell off the bench onto the floor." EWW eww eww eww!" You cried, covering your eyes with your hands.

" What happened? Are you okay, Kor?" Natasha asked, leaning over the table. You sat up and brushed skirt off, sitting back down on the bench. It seemed like everyone in the hall had heard you scream because every face was turned towards you. You looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy grinning at you. You felt your face heating up.

" Okay...you all can stop staring at her lovely face now...unless the lot of you want to be hexed!" Samantha yelled, brandishing her wand. Everyone immediately turned away and continued with their conversations.

" Thanks, Sam." You said appreciatively.

" No problem." She replied, placing her wand back into her pocket. " But what did you see? It must have been pretty bad!"

" You have no idea!" You said, horrified. You told her what exactly you had just saw.

" Oh my god! eww!" Samantha hissed when you had finished. Natasha was just staring over at Brandon, horrified and clearly disgusted.

" I know I know! I don't even wanna look at him anymore!" You said in disgust.

" Well then, we better move now cause I think he's comin over here." Samantha said, pointing towards Brandon.

" Oh Merlin...come on you guys." You said, getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall. Samantha followed.

" I think I'll head to Potions early today." You said, leaning against the wall just outside the Great Hall.

" That would be a good idea. But do you wanna hang out with us tonight after dinner? Natasha and me were gonna find some trouble to get into or something" Samantha asked.

" Oh yeah Sam." Natasha said, rolling her eyes. " More likely were gonna go sit in the library and study." She grinned.

"I cant!" You groaned loudly. " Detention with Malfoy."

" Ah yes...Im sure that will be horrible..seeing how you're in love with him and all." Samantha said grinning.

" I am NOT in love with Draco Malfoy!" You shouted loudly. And how ironic is it, that at the same moment no other than Draco Malfoy strolls out of the Great Hall. You shut your mouth quickly, but it was too late. He had heard you. He smirked at you.

" What's this, Anderson? First you kiss me and now you're declaring your love for me?" Malfoy asked, grinning. Before you could answer, Samantha spoke up.

" O shut up Malfoy! We all know you liked it and how badly you want her." She smiled. Malfoy didn't reply. He just grinned more broadly and headed down the passage way to the dungeons.Merlin he was sooo hott! You smiled to yourself.

" Ah...you do love him! You'll have to tell us all about that detention later!" Samantha grinned. " But right now, We have to go before we're late for Charms."

They both ran off, hollering about how you, Kori Anderson were desperately in love with Draco Malfoy.. You rolled your eyes and headed for the dungeons.

Some awesome friends I have. You thought with a smile.


	11. The Kiss

**Heres The Kiss Enjoy!!**

" You probably should go now." Ron said later at dinner. " It's just almost 7."

" Yeah..." You sighed standing up from the table.

" I'll walk you there." Brandon said, standing up along side you.

"NO!" You shouted. He gave you a quizzical look. " I mean...no you don't have to." You said, forcing a smile.

" No, I want to." He replied, smiling back. Once again he wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you made to leave the Great Hall. You looked over at the Ravenclaw table and spotted Samantha and Natasha. You gave them both a horrified look.

"Help me!" You silently mouthed. Sam shook her head, which clearly meant " How? I don't know what to do!" and Natasha mouthed ' Just run away from him!'

You shook your head and looked away. Just in time to see Malfoy making his way from the Slytherin table towards the doors. It was worth a try. You stared at him until he looked at you making eye contact.

" Save me! Heellp me please!" You mouthed, nodding your head towards Brandon. He looked confused at first, but then he seemed to get the point and walked over towards you. He stopped in front of you and Brandon, blocking your path.

" What do you want?" Brandon snarled. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

" None of your business, Wright. I'm supposed to show Anderson here to the new spot McGongall wants us to serve our detentions. Now if you'll excuse us..." Malfoy said, pulling you away from Brandon. You gladly allowed Malfoy to lead you out of the hall, leaving Brandon standing there. Once you were safely in the corridor, you let out a sigh of relief.

" Thank you soo much! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" You said to Malfoy gratefully. He grinned.

" You owe me big time Anderson."

" Yeah...sure." You said sarcastically rolling your eyes.

" What? I just saved you from the stupid git, Wright, and this is how you repay me?" Malfoy said in mock sadness." Im hurt Anderson."

" I said thank you didn't I?" You shrugged, making your way to detention. Malfoy followed.

" You did. I guess thats enough. But only because I know how much you're in love with me." Malfoy smirked.

" I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" You shouted irritably.

" Okay, you don't have to lie. Just admit it. You want me bad." Malfoy continued with an evil grin.

"Go away!" You yelled icily. You walked faster and reached McGongall's room first. You threw open the door and sat in a seat on the far side of the room. Seconds later, Malfoy strolled in, that stupid evil grin still plastered on his gorgeous face. You glared at him as he took a seat on the opposite side of the room. " Nice to see you both here. Now Im sure you know how this works. You just sit here and be civil to each other until I return at 8 o' clock. Behave!" McGongall warned as she exited the room. It was quiet... you didn't speak one word to each other. Borring You glanced around the room, but your eyes kept wondering back to Malfoy. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. I wonder... You thought. I don't think he would notice if I just took a look... You were thinking of course about reading his mind. You decided you had to. You were dying to see what was inside that boy's mind. You concentrated, clearing your mind, and within seconds you could see inside his very thoughts. It was getting easier to enter people's minds the more often you did it. Anyways... you looked around...nothing too interesting. Well there was...but what you were looking for, to be honest, was you. Ah! You found you , as odd as that sounds. His thoughts about you weren't perverted like Brandon's. If anything...they were sweet. You found the image of the day you kissed him. There weren't any negative thoughts about it. He didn't hate you at all...he liked you.

Suddenly, all his thoughts went blank. That could mean two things..either he had died...or he knew you were reading his mind. You immediately pulled out of his thoughts and stared at the desk. You glanced over at Malfoy. He was grinning at you. Merlin...this cant be good.

" Enjoying yourself Anderson? I know how hott you find me...but still that's no excuse to stare." He smirked. You felt yourself blushing. " Did you like reading my mind? Find anything interesting in there? IM sure you found some interesting things in Brandon Wright's mind."

"EWW!NO! He's sucha pervert! I hate him! Shut up!" You screamed angrily. This just made Malfoy smirk even more. He walked over and sat in the chair next to you.

" You like him Anderson. You're probably Brandon's little whore, aren't you?" He asked gleefully.

" No! I am not! Thats really sick! God, your so immature Malfoy!" You shot back.

" I don't care if you like little Brandon. Im sure there's a way you could be both his and my whore." Malfoy grinned evilly. O my god! Will he shut up!!!AHH!

" MALFOY! SHUT UP!" You shouted. " Do you like making me angry or something? Cause it bloody hell seems like it! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" You ordered. You had never felt more furious than now. Merlin... who did he think he was? Saying stuff like that? Malfoy continued to smirk at you. He knew it made you mad. More mad than you already were.

" I hate you so much!" You growled, turning yourself in your chair so you had your back to the table. This way you didn't have to see that stupid smirk! Malfoy stood up and moved in front of you. He placed his hands on either side of you, firmly on the table. There was no way you could move away from him now, he had you trapped. You glared up at him coldly.

" I hate you!" You muttered again. Malfoy smirked.

"No you don't." He whispered. huh?

" Wha--What did you say?" You stuttered, as he leaned closer to you. His ice blue eyes looked directly into your own gray ones. Your heart was pounding like mad. He was so close now, you could almost taste him.

" I said...no you do not hate me." He repeated firmly. Suddenly his lips were on yours in a breathtaking kiss. You stiffened. oh god oh god You thought frantically. You knew you should have pulled away. But you couldn't. As his kiss deepened, you found yourself giving in. You slipped your arms around his neck and stood up from your chair. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You felt his tongue pressing against your lips. You opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. His kiss was gently and slow. Shivers ran up and down your spine and you felt like you might collapse. Wow...he was a reeeaaly good kisser. You heard distant footsteps in the hallway and knew it had to be McGongall. You quickly pushed Malfoy off you and he tripped over a chair landing on the hard floor. 'Sorry' You mouthed to him as the door opened and McGongall swiftly entered. She stopped abruptly and you realized how awkward the scene that layed before her must have looked. Malfoy was sprawled on the floor and there you were standing over him, the front of your robes all crinkled. You did the first thing that came to your mind.

" I told you not to bloody touch me, you sick pervert!" You yelled. You gave Malfoy a look hinting him to play along.

" If anyone here's perverted, Anderson, its you!"he shouted back standing up.

" Alright thats enough!" McGongall shouted. " I guess the pair of you haven't learned a thing during your detentions here. As long as you continue to fight, you'll keep having to meet here for as long as it takes. You may both leave." McGongall finished, waving towards the door. Malfoy followed you out the door. You walked in silence down the corridor until you were sure you were out of earshot from McGongall.

" What were you thinking? I mean why the bloody hell did you kiss me?" You asked Malfoy in disbelief.

" What?! You kissed me! I didn't kiss you!" He said defensively, taking a step back.

" You're an idiot." You muttered, rolling your eyes. Before Malfoy could retaliate, you pushed him against the corridor wall and grinned at him mischievously. You smashed your lips against his. You slipped your tongue inside mouth, exploring every inch of it. Malfoy flipped you over, so now you were the one against the wall. He pressed his body against you harder, deepening his kiss, as though he wanted you more. You moaned slightly in his mouth, letting him know how good he felt. You could feel the corner of his lips lifting in a smirk. His hands roamed freely all over your body. You slid your own hands under his shirt, running them over his abs. What are you doing? This thought suddenly popped into your head. You pushed Draco ( yes your calling him Draco now) off you. He leaned next to you against the wall.

"What's the matter?" He asked, out of breathe.

" This is wrong, Draco." You whispered.

" Why?" He asked, pushing a lock of dark hair, out of the front of your eyes...

" I-I don't know. It just IS. The other Slytherins would kill you if they found out you were with me." You sighed. " We can't do this." You leaned over and kissed him one last time before you walked away. He grabbed your hand to stop you.

" Kori..."

You pulled your hand from his grasp and ran down the corridor back to Gryffindor common room.

What were you thinking? I mean..sure he's gorgeous and sure he can be a total sweetie...but it would never work. Hes a player. Hes with a different girl every night. You ran inside the common room and up to your bed. You yanked close the curtains and layed down. You may have known it was wrong...but it hadn't really felt wrong. No one had ever made you feel like that when they kissed you, as corny as it sounds. No one had ever sent shivers traveling all over your body. This was so confusing. Just the other night you hated the guy...now you were falling head over heels for him. You didn't know what to think. You couldn't help feeling the way you did. There just was something about Draco Malfoy...but you didn't know what it was.


	12. The Newcomers

**Review plz**

" You guys did what!?" Natasha exclaimed...early the next morning at breakfast.

"Shh! Shut up! The entire Gryffindor house will murder me if they find out!" You hissed back. You looked down the table. No one seemed to have heard anything. You had just finished telling Samantha and Natasha what exactly had happened last night during detention. Sure you had just met both about a day ago, but you felt like you could trust them with anything and everything. It was a good feeling.

" That's so awesome! Im so happy for you!" Samantha, in a quieter tone.

" Yeah, well don't get too excited. I told him that it wouldn't work. And then I ran off." You sighed, pushing your scrambled eggs around on your plate.

" Why? It could have worked! You are a moron!" Natasha hissed.

" I know. Draco's probably already moved on to the next girl. Betcha it was just a one time thing." You said sadly.

" No...I think he likes you alot. You gotta tell him that you're into him." Samantha advised.

" And what exactly do I say? He'll probably laugh in my face!"  
Samantha was about to answer when Dumbledor silenced the Hall.

" Students! May I have your attention up here please! Yes up here!" He called out from the front of the Great Hall. Everyone hushed. " Thank you. I have an announcement to make! We have two new students that just arrived late last night from The Russian Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please welcome Sasria and Jolene Lastovich."

You turned your attention towards the front of the hall to get a sight of these two new comers. Both had light brown, curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Twins. Identical twins to be exact. There was a scattered round of applause for the two girls. You noticed alot of the boys were whistling or howling at the two. Oh please...guys are such pervs.

" Alright alright! Settle down! Now these two young ladies were sorted upon arrival last night. You both may go join the Slytherin table." Dumbledor said, pointing towards the farthest table on the left. The twins strode towards the table and took a seat in between Draco and Marcus Flint. Flint, being the horndog that he was, immediately tried hitting on the one, putting his arm around her and trying to touch her. The girl waved her hand coolly and Flint's plate of eggs hit him in the face. Laughter rippled across the hall. Flint stood up and moved a couple seats away. You laughed. How awesome is that? She can do magic with her freakin hands?

" That was pretty cool!" Samantha said. You turned back around to face her.

" Yeah, Flint deserved it. They seem alright. We'll have to try and talk to them later." You said, referring to Jolene and Sasria.

" Yeah, but uh... the one seems to be hitting on your man." Natasha said, pointing towards the table.

" He is NOT my man, Nat!" You muttered, rolling your eyes. But in spite of yourself, you turned back to the Slytherin table. One of the twins was leaning over towards Draco, playfully flirting with him. You felt a strong surge of jealousy. Draco looked up and you locked eyes for about 30 seconds. You quickly shook your head, and tore your eyes away from him.

" A bit jealous are we?" Samantha asked.

" No! Im not jealous!" You said defensively. Samantha rolled her eyes, but let the subject go.

" If I could have your attention one last time, please!" Dumbledor called out again. Once more, everyone fell silent. " I would just like to inform you of the Halloween dance coming up on the 31. The dance will begin at 7 o' clock and end promptly at 11 o'clock. The dress will be casual. Alright, that is all. You may resume your activities." Dumbledor ended.

" Halloween dance? You should ask Draco to go with you." Samantha grinned.

" NO! Anyways...he's probably gonna take one of those Russian girls." You said irritably.

" Not if you ask him first." She hinted with a sly grin.

You shrugged. " I dunno, Sam."

" Think about it at least. The worst he could say is no."

" Exactly. That's what I'm afraid of." You muttered.

" Just think about it! Draco...his incredible blue eyes, beautiful blonde hair, muscular body!"

Natasha cried out with a dramatic sigh. You grinned, rolling your eyes at her.

" Whatever. If it makes you guys happy, I'll think about it." You said. " I gotta go meet Harry for Potions. I'll see you later." You stood up and grabbed your books.

" THINK ABOUT IT!" You heard Natasha cry as you left the Hall. You grinned. She was so funny.

You sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts waiting for class to begin, when one of the Lastovich girls came in. She looked around the room for a place to sit.

" You must be the new girl." Prof. Umbridge said icily. You had hated Umbridge since the day you came here. Everyone else did too, most likely cause she basically tried to take over the school the previous year.

" Sasria Lastovich, actually." The girl replied coolly back to Umbridge. You smiled slightly. Umbridge's eyes flashed. She obviously didn't appreciate it when her own student used that sort of tone against her.

" Well, Miss Lastovich, one of the first rules in the classroom is to not talk back to your superior, me." Umbridge spat.

" I don't remember talking back. All I did was tell you my name." Sasria replied, shrugging her shoulders. Umbridge was so easy to irritate it was funny.

" Take your seat Lastovich!" Umbridge snarled.

" Umm..Where?" Sasria asked smartly, glancing around the room...

The rest of the students laughed at Umbridge's own stupidity.

"There!" Umbridge growled. She pointed towards the empty seat next to you.

You used to sit with Ron, but Umbridge had moved you about the 2nd week of class. You and Ron never payed any attention and talked the whole time. Umbridge had stated you both were 'hindering other's learning' and separated you. Anyways...Sasria took her seat next to you as Umbridge began the lesson.

" Hey, Im Kori." You said with a smile.

" Sasria." She replied, returning your smile.

" How are you liking Hogwarts?" You asked, trying your best to be friendly. This didn't seem like the kind of girl whom you wanted to get on the badside of.

" Its pretty cool. Everyone's been really nice."

" That's good. Are you going to the Halloween dance?" You asked, secretly hoping for some unknown reason she said no.

" Yeah, I was actually thinking about asking someone." She stated, glancing around at the room's occupants. You followed her gaze...straight to Draco.

" Who were you thinkin of asking?" You asked curiously. Please not Draco Please Please Please.

" Draco Malfoy I think. He's pretty hott." She said with a grin.

" Oh...yeah." You said, forcing a smile. Ah! No! He's mine! Back off!

" Is something the matter?" Sasria asked, noticing the anger and jealousy, clearly written all over your face.

" No...no. He's really cool." You replied, trying your best to fake a grin. Sasria nodded.

" ANDERSON AND LASTOVICH! You can finish whatever little conversation your having later! Right now you're supposed to be LISTENING!" Umbridge shouted angrily across the room. You fell silent, while Sasria rolled her eyes. She obviously wanted Draco too. God stupid stupid Russian bitch!

You thought angrily, admitting for maybe the first time in your life that you were jealous of someone else.


	13. Someone New to Hate

" Rough day?" Harry asked with an amused grin as you heaved a huge sigh and sank onto the couch. Classes had just ended and you were dead tired. 

" Actually yes." You replied, laying your head on Harry's lap. 

" Well, uh, don't get too comfortable. We have quidditch practice in like an hour." Harry squinted, checking his watch. You groaned loudly. 

" NOO! I don't wanna go! I just wanna lay here for the rest of my life!" You whined, kicking your feet in a temper tantrum. 

" Sorry, love, but that aint happening." Harry chuckled. He stood up from the couch and flipped you over his shoulder. 

" HARRY! YOU MORON! PUT ME DOWN!" You squealed, pounding your fists on his back. Harry just laughed and body slammed you onto the couch. You bounced slightly from the impact. 

" Ow! You've killed me! Im dying! I can't go to practice and its all your fault!" You shouted dramatically. 

" O shut up." Harry grinned, standing over you. 

" Fine! I understand that you don't care you almost killed me! its okay...Ill just go get my broom and head to practice...dying." You sighed, standing. Harry chuckled as you dragged your feet across the common room and up the stairs to retrieve your Firebolt. You took as long as possible, and when you reentered the common room, Harry was waiting impatiently. 

" Come on...we're gonna be late!" He warned, grabbing your hand and leading you from the common room. You trudged after him like some little two year old. 

Practice was a killer that night. Angelina must have made you stay out on the field for two straight hours. The only good thing was that she gave you your uniform. It even had your last name on the back! How awesome is that? So anyways...you were leaving practice when you someone came up from behind you and circled your waist with their arm. You immediately knew it was Brandon and gave an internal scream. 

" Hey, I see you've got your uniform." He said, nodding towards the scarlet bundle in your arms. Well, thank you Captain Obvious. 

" Yeah." You stated simply, climbing the stone steps into the castle. 

" Thats cool. But I wanted to ask you something Kori." Brandon began. A feeling of dread swept through your body. His arm still wrapped tightly around your slim waist, he led you through the corridor. There was seriously no way to escape. 

" Ask away." You replied rather nervously. 

" Well, you know how the Halloween dance is coming up?" He inquired. No No No. You knew what was coming next. 

" Would you wanna go with me?" 

AHH NO! NO! 

" Uh...ah..sure!" You found yourself replying. You had a hard time saying no to people. But now, you were stuck with Brandon Wright as your date. He would probably try and rape you or something. Not good. 

" Great!" Brandon exclaimed brightly. He swiftly kissed you on the cheek. You shuddered slightly, but not enough for him to notice. You rounded the corner to see something that did NOT improve your mood. Draco and Sasria. Sasria was leaning against the wall, Draco had his arm placed on the wall and was leaning over her, talking about something, who cares what. You instantly felt another surge of hatred and jealousy. Merlin, you didn't even know the girl, you talked to her once and now you hate her guts. Draco looked up and noticed you staring at the pair of them. You nodded your head toward Brandon and gave a disgusted look. Draco snorted with laughter. You smiled slightly, feeling a little better. Brandon obviously chose to ignore Draco but was clearly checking out Sasria. God, Brandon was a total perv, and a horndog. Not a good combo. 

Draco shot you a sympathetic look as you walked passed him. Hey at least he cares. Once you had entered the common room, you managed to slip away from Brandon by letting him know how beat you were from practice. Thankfully. You headed towards the dormitory. All the girl's were asleep, excluding Hermione who was propped in her bed, submerged in a huge leather bound book. She didn't even notice when you came in. You changed your clothes and were about to climb into bed, when Hermione spoke up. 

" Whats the matter?" 

" um...nothing really." You lied. 

" Okay I really don't believe you. Come here and spill." She ordered pointing to the end of her bed.

You sighed and walked over to her, kind of glad she wanted to talk. 

" Well?" Hermione asked. 

" Im going to the dance with Brandon Wright." You said disgustedly. 

" Yeah, I can definitely see why your upset. He's a player and a perv. I just saw him early today making out with Padma Patil in the hallway." Hermione said. 

You shrugged. You didn't care what he did. You didn't like him, so if he wanted to go screw other girls, he could go right ahead because you weren't about o give him any. 

" I bet your upset you can't go with Draco, seeing as you like him and all." 

You nodded absentmindedly. Wait! She just tricked me! 

" AHA! I knew it!" Hermione shouted triumphantly. You stared at her, shocked. 

" No...You...what? You tricked me you stupid whore!" You shouted, grinning. 

" SO? I got you to admit you are in love with non other than Draco Malfoy!" 

" Shh...shut up! You can not tell anyone! Or I swear I'll rip your bloody head off!" You warned, glancing around to make sure all the other girl's were asleep. If just one of them found out, you were screwed. 

" My lips are sealed!" Hermione said, making a locking motion across her lips. 

" Good..." You warned. You stood up and climbed in your own bed. 

" Night Draco lover." Hermione teased. 

" Night Ron lover." You teased right back. Hermione made to argue, but you pulled your bed's

curtains shut and rolled over. Just what you needed. Yet another person who knew how you felt about Draco. Pretty soon the whole bloody school would know... 

Finally! Saturday! You thought you would be able to sleep in, but were wrong. Hermione woke you up by whispering in your ear " Draco's waiting for you in the shower Kori!" 

You sat up screaming and started a rather violent pillow fight. Hermione ended up having a bloody nose when you accidentally whomped her in the face with your pillow and she fell face first into the bedpost. But that had been cleared up and she was fine now. You both got ready and made your way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Harry must have been sleeping still. Same with Samantha. Lucky. You stuffed a piece of toast in your mouth and Hermione was lecturing you on your eating habits, when someone came and sat down on either side of you. You gave an internal groan. Sasria and Jolene. 

" Hello Sasria!" You said, faking a friendly smile that she did not return.

" Cut the bull crap, America. "She said icily. The smile immediately vanished from your face. Okay? What the fuck did you ever do to her? and what was with he calling you America? Did she not like America? Okay this was odd. 

" Alright, whatya want?" You asked, turning to face her. 

" I've been hearing around the school that you don't seem to like me too much." She said. You looked confused. Had you even told anyone that you didn't like her? 

" Sasria- I never.." 

Jolene held up a hand and cut you off. 

" We also heard that you have a thing for Draco and you guys made out and crap." 

Okay, you defiantly don't remember telling anyone other than Samantha and Natasha about that...and you trusted them. Someone must have seen. 

" Yeah..well I think you heard wrong." You said coldly. You made to get up and leave, when Jolene put a hand on your shoulder and roughly pushed you back down. 

" Hey, we weren't finished." She growled. I didn't even do anything to freakin Jolene! God, can't mess with one, without messing with the other. 

" I was gonna say, whether I heard right or wrong...you stay away from Draco. You may have got here first, America, but I could care less. He's mine. Don't go near him or I can guarantee you'll be sorry." Sasria threatened.. You weren't scared. Just confused as to what gave this bitch the idea she could tell you what to do. 

" Yeah, okay, Russia." You said, mocking the way she called you America. You rolled your eyes. This was retarded. 

" I mean it, America." She snarled. She stood up and walked away from the table.  
Jolene gave you a malicious glare before following her. 

" What was that all about?" Samantha said, sitting down in Sasria, or RUSSIA'S, place. Natasha sat next to her, staring after Sasria and Jolene with a puzzled look. 

"Yeah, who the fuck said they could tell you what to do?" Hermione said angrily. You stared at her in shock. 

" Wow Herms. I didn't know you swore." 

" I do." Hermione grinned. 

" Okay what are you talking about!" Natasha said, getting annoyed no one would answer her or Sam. 

"Well..." You told them word for word what Sasria and Jolene had said. 

" She calls you America? She really must hate you to not use either your last or first name." Samantha grinned. 

" Yeah, well I really hate her. But what I cant figure out is who told her all that. I know you didn't Sam. I think I can trust you. And Hermione knows, cause I told her last night. And Natasha knows of course, but I really trust you also." You said, thinking carefully. 

" Maybe you should hold your conversations in a more private place, Anderson."

You looked up to see Parvati Patil grinning viciously at you down the table. The group of Gryffindor girls sitting with her laughed their little evil laughs. Oh yeah and of course Sasria and Jolene were there too. 

" You little bitch!" You muttered. 

" She must have heard us last night!" Hermione said nervously. 

" Yeah. Looks like they started an ' I hate that stupid American bitch Kori Anderson Club with stupid Russian bitches Sasria and Jolene." You said amusedly. You didn't really care whether or not they hated you. Girls were so stupid, fighting over guys and having little wars against each other. You thought it was more amusing and funny than anything. The only thing that worried you...was Draco finding out that you really did like him. You didn't think you could take another person trying to humiliate you because of how you felt for him.


	14. Secret

The whole day you some how kept randomly running into your hate group ( you know...Stupid Russian bitches and co.? ) You really were beginning to think they were stalking you. You weren't even safe in your own common room as Parvati and the other Gryffindor girls( not Hermione) were friends with Sasria and liked to gang up on you. You ended up putting a shielding charm around your area of the room, so you could block out their annoying voices and hideous faces. Hermione and you ended up sitting in it for like an hour doing nothing when thank god Samantha and Natasha sent you an owl asking if you and Hermione wanted to get ready for the dance in their dormitory.

You all knew it was against the rules but if you stayed one more minute with those stupid bitches, you were gonna blow their heads off. So you and Hermione took everything you needed and headed to the Ravenclaw common room. You had to stop and reluctantly tell Brandon were you would be so he could meet you but other wise you went straight to Ravenclaw. Samantha was waiting out side the Ravenclaw common room and opened the hidden entrance. You were a little worried about Parvati's sister Padma being in there, but she was actually nice and apologized for her sister being a bitch. Oh and you didn't tell Padma that you were going to the dance with Brandon...since Hermione had seen them making out in the hallway the other day. The dress was casual, so you brought a bag of clothes so the other girls could help you pick out something to wear and you could trade clothes of you wanted. You decided to wear your favorite pair of stonewashed hiphuggers and a pink tanktop with a white track jacket over it. You kept your wavy hair down, flowing around your shoulders. 

" Wow.. you look really great Kor!" Hermione said, as you modeled your ensemble for them. 

" Thanks! You look awesome too!" You grinned. You, Padma, and Samantha, and Natasha had all helped straiten Hermione's normally bushy hair and she did look very pretty. 

" I'd better go meet my date girls." You sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. 

" Yeah, I have to go meet mine too." Natasha said. You gave her a surprised look. 

" You didn't tell me you had a date!" You shouted, grinning. Natasha smiled shyly. 

" Well, Who is it?" Samantha demanded. 

" ...Blaise Zambini." She whispered, turning red. 

" Ahhh! Oh my god! You are so LUCKY! He is sooo hott!!" Samantha screamed, jumping up and down like a maniac. 

" You mean you don't care if he's in Slytherin? Thats the only reason I didn't tell you." Natasha said,

confused. 

You laughed." Nat, we could care less about him being in Slytherin. Hes a hottie!" 

" Well Im glad you guys are okay with it." She said, relieved. This got you thinking. If Natasha could be with Blaise and no one cared, maybe you could be with Draco! Wait...everyone loves Blaise and hates Draco. Gosh darn it! You gave an internal sigh. Guess you could never be with him. 

" Well you guys better get going! It was really cool hanging out with you! We should do it more often!" Padma said, giving you a hug. You smiled. Finally someone today who didn't hate you. 

" Yeah we'll meet you down there in a bit." Samantha said, helping Hermione choose which shirt to wear. 

" Alright and HURRY!" You muttered. Hermione smiled, catching your drift. Hurry to save you from Brandon. You walked through the Ravenclaw common room, getting a couple of odd glances form people who knew you shouldn't be there. Outside waiting for you was Brandon. Natasha gave you a rather sympathetic grin ( for being with Brandon) before scurrying off to meet Blaise at his common room. You had to admit, even if Brandon was a perv, he was a hott one. He looked good, light baggy jeans and a red tight t-shirt. He grinned when he saw you. 

" Dammnn! You look really good. I must be the luckiest guy at Hogwarts." 

You smiled, blushing a little. He was kinda charming. Brandon offered you his arm, and you accepted. You entered the Great Hall and gasped in amazement. It looked awesome! It was pitch black besides a number of floating orange candles. Huge Jack-o-lanterns sat in every corner of the room, casting eerie flickering lights onto the surrounding walls. You heard fluttering above you and looked up to see thousands of live bats swooping about. 

" This is so bloody wicked!" Brandon said, voicing exactly what you had been thinking. 

" Totally..." You replied, still glancing around the Hall in wonder. Suddenly your eyes fell upon Draco. Thank god he was with Pansy and not Sasria. He didn't seem to interested in Pansy, much to her annoyment. He most have felt your eyes on him because he instantly snapped his head in your direction. You held eye contact with him for what seemed like hours before finally Brandon steered you towards the other side of the room. You reluctantly tore your eyes away from Draco. Hermione, Samantha, and Padma showed up about 10 or 15 minutes later. Nat was off with Blaise somewhere. Finally the band, whom you had never heard of, began playing some up beat songs.

Brandon asked you to dance, and you LOVED to dance, so of course you said yes. After about two fast songs, the first slow song came on. Brandon immediately wrapped both arms around your slim waist, pulling you close. You placed your hands around his neck, rather reluctantly. You didn't really like being so close to him. You started talking about something random when you felt Brandon's hands slide down to your butt. You stopped in mid sentence, shocked and disgusted. Brandon grinned and leaned in for a kiss. 

Oh god no! EWW! 

You let him kiss you, but when his tongue went into your mouth, you thought you might throw up and pulled away. Before Brandon could ask why you spoke up. 

" Uh..Sorry...but excuse me for like 5 minutes. I'll be right back." You scurried out of the Hall and motioned Samantha to come with you. You went into the bathroom where tons of other girls were talking and checking their hair and such. 

" Did you see that? He tried to kiss me? ew! I think I might be scarred for life!" You said , repulsed. Maybe you were being a bit harsh. You saw his image of his hand sliding up your skirt when you had read his mind. No. He was gross. 

" Well, what do you want me to do? Wanna ditch him?" Samantha asked.  
You sighed." No...as much as I dislike the guy, I'd feel horrible just leaving him." 

" Yeah...well if he tries to kiss you again, I'll interrupt somehow." Samantha grinned. You laughed. 

" Good! Come on...cant keep the horndog waiting for too long." You strolled out of the bathroom with Sam and into the Great hall. You squinted through the dark searching for your date. Samantha punched you on the arm. 

" OW! What was that for?" You hissed. 

" Look." 

You followed Samantha's gaze. There was Brandon making out with Padma on the middle of the dance floor. You snorted with laughter. 

" God, I was gone 5 minutes and he's already moved on." 

Samantha laughed. You could seriously care less if Brandon was with another girl. He was a total player! You would have let him alone had it not been Padma he was with. She was nice...he didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve to be played. 

" I got an idea!" You whispered to Samantha. You marched over to Brandon in pretend rage. You spun him around and put an angry look on. 

" What the fuck is your problem Brandon?" You fought to keep a straight face as he looked at you, obviously horror struck. 

" I uh...I..." He stuttered like a total idiot. 

" Shut up! You are the biggest asshole I have ever met! I can't believe I just caught you kissing another girl!" You cried out dramatically. He grabbed your hands, but you ripped them from his grasp. 

" Don't touch me!" You yelled loudly. Everyone in the Hall seemed to be watching the drama now. Even the music had stopped. Brandon looked around, and tried to calm you down. He was obviously embarrassed. You were about to make things worse. 

" Kori, Im sorry okay?" He whispered. 

" NO YOUR BLOODY HELL NOT!" You screamed. You mustered all your strength and punched him right in the face. No not slap...punched! He fell to the ground, shocked. His lip was cut and bleeding. He felt the blood on his face and stared up at you, scared to death. Everyone in the Hall started clapping and whooping. 

You smiled and turned to Padma. 

" This guy is an asshole. You can do way better than his sorry ass." You said, kicking Brandon lightly. Padma looked at you, a bit shocked, but then grinned. You winked at her before turning and storming out of the Hall. Once in the corridor you ran outside to the grounds. You collapsed on the grass by the lake in fits of laughter. You wished you could have taken a picture of Brandon. His face was priceless. You giggled. Once you had calmed down you sat up and stared peacefully out towards the lake. It was so pretty at night. The full moon cast a glimmering glow across the water, making it look like a pool of glitter. 

" Nice acting back there Anderson. You almost had me fooled." 

You didn't even have to look up to know it was Draco. You did anyways. He was smiling at you as he slowly walked over and sat on the grass next to you. He looked hott in his white button down shirt, the collar flipped up, and a few buttons left opened. He brushed a few blades of grass from the front of his dark blue jeans. God he was so gorgeous. And he's actually talking to me? How long has it been? 2 days without even one insult? 

" Yeah, It wasn't too bad. I think he fell for it." You grinned. You fell backwards on the grass and stared up at the thousands of twinkling lights strewn across the navy sky. You felt Draco lie down next to you. 

" Why are you out here? I mean...why are you even talking to me? I thought you were mad at me or something?" You asked, turning over on your side to face him. Draco propped himself up on one elbow and looked at you. 

" I was never mad at you. I thought you were the one that was mad. I mean the other night, after.. you know...you just walked away from me." He said, looking a bit confused himself. You nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. After you both had kissed, You told him that it was wrong and you sort of ran away. 

" Im not mad at you." You said. 

" Well Im not mad at you either." He smirked. 

" Thats good." You said, rolling onto your back again. 

" So... you know what Ive been hearing around school?" He asked. 

" What?" 

" Well, I heard that Sasria, that Russian chick, likes me. And than I heard you liked me too. A lot. And Sasria told you to stay away from me." 

You sat up and looked at him. 

" Where did you hear that from?" You asked suspiciously. 

" I have my sources." He grinned. 

" What? I bet Sam told you!! Or was it Natasha?" You gasped. " No! It was Parvati! Or Sasria!" You rambled on and on, suspiciously naming every person you knew that could have told Draco you liked him. 

" Kori! Shut up!" Draco yelled, annoyed. You instantly shut your mouth. 

He moved closer to you." I wanna know whether those rumors are true or not." 

" I dunno." You said stupidly. Once again, you fell back on the grass to avoid his gaze. 

" Kori, don't play dumb with me." Draco ordered. You bit your bottom lip, thinking hard. Should I tell him? He would probably laugh at me and black mail me with it for the rest of my life. But then why would he wanna know so bad? Ahh! I AM SO CONFUSED?!" 

" KORI ANDERSON! Im asking you a question, do you like me or not? Merlin its not that hard to answer moron!" Draco said, becoming extremely frustrated. You were silent for about a minute. You opened your mouth to answer him, but instead asked something different. 

" Well...do you like me?" 

" I...uh..I asked you first!" He stuttered, obviously taken back by this sudden question. 

" So? I asked you second!" You said hotly. There was no way you were going to answer him first. 

" This is dumb. If you're gonna be a smartmouth bitch than I'll just leave now." Draco said. He began to sit up. You rolled over and pushed him back down on the grass. He looked at you surprised. 

God he was so gorgeous. You knew how to answer him without words. You slid close to him, so close you were nearly on top of him. Not that you wouldn't have minded. You then brushed your lips gently against his. When he didn't respond you pushed yourself away from him. You were a bit confused. You thought their could have been a slight chance that maybe he did like you. But now he just made you feel really stupid for kissing him.

Guess he didn't like you afterall. You were sorting through your thoughts, when suddenly Draco rolled over on top of you and smashed his lips against yours in a fiery kiss, sending those familiar shivers all over your body. You kissed him back...of course. All his body weight was pressed against you and you could clearly define and feel every inch of him. You felt his tongue flick at your lips, begging for entrance. You immediately opened your mouth and felt Draco's tongue slide in. You played with his tongue, massaging it with your own.

Draco's hands were running up and down your sides, while you ran your hand through his soft blonde hair. He pulled away and gently began to kiss your neck, moving up your jaw line and back to your lips. You don't know how long it lasted, but after a bit, you kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away. 

" Is that you way of saying yes, I do like you? Cause if it isn't, you're pretty fucked up." Draco said with a smirk. You giggled. 

" Yes, I like you. How? I don't know, but I do." 

" Its because Im so hott. I knew you couldn't resist me for long. I knew you'd give in eventually. I mean come on? How can you resist this?" Draco grinned. You snorted and pushed him off you. 

"HEY!" He cried, as he landed face first in the soft grass. He rolled over so he was on his back and you snuggled up to him, laying your head on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around you, pulling you closer. 

This was so AWESOME! Everything felt right, like this was supposed to be. 

" So I take it you like me too?" You asked, hesitantly. 

" No Kori. I just enjoy making you think I like you and kissing you and shit , then running off." He said sarcastically. You laughed. It was quiet for a bit. 

" Hey, Kori?" Draco finally asked, this time in a softer voice. You thought you knew what he was going to ask. 

" Yeah?" 

" What exactly does this mean?" He asked. 

Yup. You weren't so sure yourself. 

" I don't know. Does it mean were together now? Should we be?" You asked back. Draco sighed. 

" I don't know how people would react to us being together. I mean everyone thinks we want to kill each other. Maybe we should just keep it a secret, for a little bit." He suggested. 

You knew he was going to say that. You didn't want to keep it a secret. People needed to learn how to get used to it. But yet you knew he had a point. 

" You're right. We should probably not tell anyone. Just until we think its okay to tell people." 

" Yeah." Draco replied. 

It was worth keeping it a secret. You wanted Draco for so long and now you finally had him. And you weren't letting go anytime soon. Especially for some stupid Russian bitch. Draco must have known exactly what you were thinking. 

" Don't worry about Sasria, Kor. It's you that I want...not her."  
You smiled and nodded, trusting him. You both layed there, talking quietly for sometime. You grabbed Draco's wrist and looked at his watch. 

" Oh shit. Its quarter to one. We gotta go!" You said standing up. Draco pulled himself up. 

" Yeah, Pansy's probably having a fit because she cant find me." Draco moaned, walking along beside you. You laughed. You just opened the castle doors and felt Draco's fingers intertwine with yours. You looked up at him. 

" Aren't you worried someone will see?" You asked. 

" No, Kori. Its almost 1 in the morning. I really doubt anyone's still awake even, moron." Draco grinned. 

You elbowed him playfully in the stomach." Shut up. You're sucha whore."  
Draco argued with you flirtatiously down the hallway. Luckily he was right and everyone WAS asleep. He walked you to the Gryffindor common room. You let go of his hand and said goodnight. You were about to walk into the common room when Draco suddenly pushed you against the wall and pressed his lips against yours. You smiled internally as you slipped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. When you finally pulled apart, you were both out of breathe. Draco leaned his forehead against yours, staring at you with amazing blue eyes.Merlin those eyes! Ahh! 

" Night." He whispered, with a cute little smile. 

" Night." You replied softly. You pecked his lips one last time and turned to enter the common room...

It was completely empty and the fire was dying out. Only a few ember were left, giving the room a dim glow. You felt your way around the chairs and tables to the dormitory stairs. When you entered the dormitory, everyone was sound asleep. You were tempted to color with permanent marker all over Parvati's face, but decided to be nice and resist the urge. You pulled on your gray pajama pants and a white tank top before crawling into bed. You pulled the hangings shut and layed on your back. You grinned to yourself. This had to be one of the greatest nights ever! You felt your lips. They were sore and aching for more.

God he was a good kisser. It wasn't all about how he kissed or how utterly breathtakingly gorgeous he was. He was sweet. Of course before tonight you had always thought he was a jerk. This was a side of him you didn't know though. You wanted to know this side better, the likable sweet side. Not the cocky, self- conceited side. You wondered how long you would have to keep your relationship a secret. Hopefully not too long. But then again, you didn't want the Slytherin's biting Draco's head off for being with you, a Gryffindor. The whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin thing was stupid. But anyways... Draco sigh


	15. Day 1 of our Little Secret

Heres where we left off (you and Draco had just decided to SECRETLY be together!) 

" No, Kori. Its almost 1 in the morning. I really doubt anyone's still awake even, moron." Draco grinned. 

You elbowed him playfully in the stomach." Shut up. You're sucha whore." 

Draco argued with you flirtatiously down the hallway. Luckily he was right and everyone WAS asleep. He walked you to the Gryffindor common room. You let go of his hand and said goodnight. You were about to walk into the common room when Draco suddenly pushed you against the wall and pressed his lips against yours. You smiled internally as you slipped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. When you finally pulled apart, you were both out of breathe. Draco leaned his forehead against yours, staring at you with amazing blue eyes.Merlin those eyes! Ahh! 

" Night." He whispered, with a cute little smile. 

" Night." You replied softly. You pecked his lips one last time and turned to enter the common room. start quiz --- 

" Wake up, lovergirl!" 

You woke up to Hermione shouting, as she jumped up and down on your bed. You responded with a loud groan. You were dead tired. Afterall, you hadn't been able to go to sleep till around 2ish. You had been with Draco. When Hermione wouldn't shut up. You sat up and pushed her off your bed. You laughed as she fell forward and smacked into the hard wood floor. 

" Ouch. That was not funny!" Hermione said snubbly, rubbing her head. 

" You deserved it." You stated, propping yourself up into a sitting position. 

" Well, at least I didn't come back to the dorm at 1:30 in the morning!" Hermione grinned slyly, sitting at the foot of your bed. 

" So what? I was busy!" You said, hopping out of bed. 

" Busy with what? Draco?" Hermione teased. You just grinned mischievously at her before shutting the bathroom door right in her face. 

You didn't get to see Draco at all on Sunday. You were piled with homework. You didn't even leave the common room to eat or anything. Ron smuggled you food from the Great Hall though, which was awesome as you were simply starving to death! Anyways, you hoped Draco wasn't too upset. You would see him tomorrow. You were nervous how things would go, now that you were 'secretly' together. You would most likely keep up the fighting act, no one would get suspicious if your were still threatening to blow each other's heads off. So the next morning, Monday, you woke up and did your usual morning routine before heading down to the common room solo. You just stepped out of the common room and did a double take. Draco was leaning against the wall, just outside the portrait.

" Draco! What are you doing here? Are you waiting for ME?" You asked, surprised. 

" No, Kori. I just enjoy standing here outside your common room for absolutely no reason atall." He

said sarcastically, shooting you a grin. 

" You are such a smartass!" You grinned. 

" Yeah, but Im still your favorite smartass, right?" Draco asked, giving you his best cutesy smile. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. 

" Sure, of course!" You laughed. You pulled his tie, making your faces barely inches apart. You kissed him swiftly, and before he could kiss you back, roughly pushed him off you and began walking down the hall. 

" You are such a tease, you know that?" Draco smirked, falling into pace with you. 

" No Im not!" You quipped, giving him your best innocent look. 

" That doesn't work on me Kori Anderson. You are a big tease!" He grinned, ruffling your hair. 

"HEY! Do not touch the hair!" You shouted, running a few paces ahead of him. He caught up with you and flashed a broad grin. 

" You are evil, pure evil!" You smiled, playfully punching him in the arm. 

" Ow! That kinda hurt!" He whined, dramatically. You stopped and planted a kiss on his lips. Before you could pull away this time though, Draco wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. So there you were making out in the hallway, for anyone to see. You heard footsteps around the corner. 

" Hey someone's coming!" You hissed. Draco let go of you and you walked a few feet apart. A couple of 5th years rounded the corner, giving you awkward glances, afterall you were just standing

in the middle of the hallway. You needed to make this convincing. 

" How many time have I told you to never touch me, you retarded pervert!" You shouted at Draco.

You could tell his was trying his best not to crack a grin. 

" Like I would ever even want to you nasty little bitch!" He yelled back. You stormed around the corner in pretend rage. The 5th years, looked at you like the fighting was normal and continued on their way. You waited for Draco around the corner. 

" I can't believe you just called me a retarded pervert!" He said, hurt. 

" Hey now! You called me a nasty little bitch!" You shot back, with a grin. 

" O shut up!" He smirked. You laughed and grabbed his hand as you walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. When you reached the doors, you reluctantly released his hand. Draco cupped your chin in his hands and softly kissed you. Once again sending those delightful shivers down your spine. 

" You go in first, I'll wait 5 minutes before I go in." Draco said, when you both had finally pulled away. 

" Alright, see you late, love." You whispered, as you hugged him. You let go and straightened your robes before entering the Great Hall. 

You took a seat in between Ron and Samantha at the Gryffindor table. 

" What are you so happy about?" Samantha asked slyly. You had a wide grin in your face that was impossible to miss. 

" Nothing, just having a good day I guess!" You shrugged, grabbing a piece of toast from Ron's plate. 

" Its only about 8:00 in the morning, so technically you cant be having a good day, as its only been about an hour since you woke up. And give that back!" Ron said, trying to snatch the toast from your hand. You quickly shoved the whole piece in your mouth. Ron groaned loudly, you just laughed at him. 

" I didn't see much of you at the dance. Just where where you?" Natasha asked suspiciously from across the table. 

" Outside, by the lake. I didn't wanna be anywhere near Brandon after I punched him so I left." You said. 

" Uh huh... Hey, you know who else I noticed that was missing? Draco Malfoy. He didnt happen to be with you did he?" Samantha grinned. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat. 

" Uh...no. I was by myself." You said, averting your eyes away from Samantha's questioning glare.

She opened her mouth to argue, but you stood quickly, cutting her off. 

" I'm going to go now! I'll see you all later!" You said hurriedly. You scrambled from the Hall. You didnt think it was okay to tell Samantha about you and Draco just yet. Draco was trusting you to keep it a secret. And that you would. You arrived in Potions a little to early and were forced to sit in awkward silence with Snape till everyone else arrived. Draco came in and took a seat next to you. You both were still partners, despite the whole blown up potion episode. 

" Hey, love." He whispered silently, so noone else would hear. You smiled as you felt him grab your hand underneath the table. As much as you didn't like keeping everyone in the dark about your relationship, you had to admit. It WAS kind of fun being all secret and holding hands during class, kissing when Snape turned the lights off for the boring film strip, and no one had any idea about it.

You weren't able to walk with Draco to Charms, as Harry pulled you from the room, excitedly blabbering on about how Cho Chang had smiled at him in the hallway. He was such a dork, though it was cute. In Charms, it was just you and Draco at a table. Professor Flitwick gave you all a new incantation to try out. The truth charm. This should be fun. You were to try it out on the person next to you. Draco. 

" Alright, I'll go first." Draco smirked. " But what should I ask. Anything I want, seeing as you won't be able to lie. 

" You are so evil, Draco." You scowled. He winked. 

" I know, love. Ah, I have one." He cleared his throat. " Who do you think is the sexiest guy at Hogwarts?" 

" Thats a stupid question." You whined. " I refuse to answer." 

" Too bad." Draco smirked. He waved his wand, pronouncing the incantation. It was a weird feeling.

Like you had no control over what you said. 

" You." You answered almost instantaneously. Draco smirked even broader." I knew it" He teased. 

"Oh dont get so ego headed." You rolled your eyes." Anyways, its my turn. What does Draco here love about me the most?"

" Your eyes and your laugh." Draco stated, without even a trace of embarrassment. You hadn't expected that sort of an answer. You thought you would be hearing 'you're ass' or some sort of body part. What he said, had been sweet. 

" Aw Draco!" You squealed." That was really cute!" 

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. You practiced the charm a few more times back and forth, the questions getting just a hint more dirty. We won't go there. Anyways, the bell sounded and you both went your separate ways. The remainder of your day was a good one. You and Draco saw eachother a few more times, although you had been pretending to fight, keeping up everyone's notion that you hated eachother. As you laid in bed that night, your mind kept you awake. Thoughts about Draco crawled through your head. It was so strange how fate turned out. Just the other day, you had been almost positive Draco loathed you. And a day later, you were together. How that managed to happen, you had no idea. But you were glad it did.


	16. NOT like Father like Son

**Hello ppl thank you for reading now plz review pretty plz!!**

You raced through the hall, running as fast as your feet could carry you. You glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. You had about a minute till you were late. It was Tuesday night now, and this detention was one of the only times you and Draco could be together. Alone. You skidded to a stop in front of McGongall's door and threw it wide open. You stumbled in.

" I'm not late, am I?" You gasped, completely out of breathe. McGongall gave you an amused smile.

" No Miss Anderson. You are right on time. Please take your seat."

You smiled gratefully at her, before sitting down next to Draco. McGongall nodded at you, before exiting the room.

" I missed you, love." Draco said, taking your hands in his own.

" Oh really?" You asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

" Yes maam." He grinned.

" Good, cause I missed ya too!" You smiled. He leaned in and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips.

" What are you doing after detention?" He asked, with a sly grin.

" Why do you ask?" You demanded.

" No reason." He smirked.

" Uh huh, right. But Im meeting Harry for quidditch practice. Sorry." You replied, with an apologetic smile. You had no idea what he had been scheming, but you were hating that you would have to miss it.

" Harry Potter? Why would you hang around with an idiot like that?" Draco spat with disgust. You hit him lightly on the arm.

" Hey now! Harry's one of my best friends whether you like it or not. I dont see what you have against him anyways. I mean, what happened between you guys?" You asked, rather curious. You hadn't heard of one good reason as to why Draco and Harry were sworn enemies.

" To be honest, I dont really know. I think it has alot to do with my father, that son of a bitch."

Draco muttered angrily. Father issues? That may explain why he has such a cold heart.

" Your father? Why, what's he like?"

Draco sighed." He's a bloody death eater." Seeing the shocked look on your face, Draco continued.

"Oh yeah, him and you-know-who are old buddies. God, he's always in my face, telling me that Im not good enough, or that Im a terrible son. All because I told him I never wanted to be like him. And I dont. My father is the worst person that has ever lived. He deserves to die a horrible and painful death!"

" Draco, you cant possibly mean that. Afterall, this is your father. The man that raised you." You said softly, gently placing your hand on his arm. Draco stood up, becoming angrier and angrier by the minute. He began pacing the room, shouting about his father.

" Its because of how he raised me that im like this! He always told me dont let anyone get in your way, or you're better than everyone else. He was pushing me to get into fights with people. Its like I have to prove to him just how big a jerk I can be. And then when Harry comes along, he's all like oh thats you-know-who's enemy! im trusting you to put that bastard in his place! Same with the whole mudblood deal! I dont like how I treat them. Especially Hermione, she never did anything to me. After I say that horrible stuff to her, I do feel bad. I feel like a terrible person! God I hate that man!" Draco finished furiously.

By now he was trembling with rage. You were sitting shock still in your seat, unsure of what to do after this sudden outburst. Draco stopped pacing and stood still in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. He distractedly ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. You timidly stood up and made your way over towards him. You slipped your arms around his waist and held on tight.

" Its alright Draco." You whispered gently. You looked up into his electric blue eyes to see them brimming with angry and frustrated tears. You wiped them away and he smiled a little. You leaned forward and softly kissed him. You went to pull away, but Draco grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, kissing you deeply. After a minute or so, when you lips finally parted, you looked up at him and smiled.

" Better?" You asked.

" Much." He replied, returning your smile. You grabbed his hand and led him back over to the table. You pulled your chair close to him, and leaned your head on his chest as he slipped his arm around your shoulder. It was silent for a couple minutes. Draco spoke, shattering the quiet of the room.

" Hey Kori?"

" Hey what?" You asked in return.

" Thanks."

" For what?" You inquired, lifting your head.

" For everything. For being the only person to ever give a damn about my life."

You smiled warmly at him. " Hey, that's what Im here for."

He grinned back at you, before you resettled yourself comfortably in his arms. You both made sure you were far away from eachother by the time McGongall returned, so she wouldn't become suspicious. She dismissed you and you both left the classroom. You held hands as Draco led you to your common room. You gave him a long kiss before heading in.

" Finally!" You heard a voice cry out. " We've been waiting for HOURS!"

You grinned, seeing Ron and Harry waiting impatiently for you, both dressed in their practice uniforms, holding their brooms.

" Alright alright, calm your asses down. Let me change and than we can go." You ran up the stairs and quickly changed, grabbing your broom. You met Harry and Ron outside the portrait hole and you all 3 headed down to the quidditch pitch. You didnt get too much practice done, as Angelina spent about half an hour ranting about how you HAD to win your first match against Slytherin or she would curse all of you into oblivion. You gave a loud yawn when she finally finished.

" Done? That didnt take too long." You said sarcastically. Angelina made a face at you before ushering you all off onto the field for some practice. When you were finally finished, it was well into the night.

" Do you want us to wait for you?" Ron asked, as you made your way over towards the girl's locker rooms.

Nah, I need to shower and stuff. I'll just meet you in the common room later." You said.

" Are you sure? I mean aren't you scared of the werewolves?" Harry grinned.

" Oh haha Harry, very funny. Now get!" You said, pushing them away as you entered the locker room. You could hear the pair of them howling as they made their way up to the castle. Such dorks. You took a shower and changed. You were the only one left in the locker room and had to make you way to the castle in the pitch black of night. You weren't scared. That is until you entered the castle. You had never been inside there alone, and it was oddly creepy. You quietly made your way down the dark, deserted corridors to your common room. You entered the blackest hall. There were no windows to let in the bright moonlight and the torches on the wall flickered inconsistently. For some reason your heart was beating rapidly. Something wasn't right. You felt someone grab you and throw you roughly against the wall. You squinted through the dark, trying to make out who was there.

**OH! CLIFF HANGER! lol! **

**Ok to get the next chapter I need 10 reviews only 10 if you ppl put up more than 10 ill add even more chapters!! So get to the review i accept flames. See you soon!!**


	17. All This Cuz of a Stupid Dream

**Giving you ppl 3 chapters b/c i love you all and you did get up to 9 reviews yay for you!!**

Suddenly, the nearest torch roared fully to life, casting a dull glow through the hall. Needless to say you could now see who it was.

" I thought we warned you to stay the hell away from him."

Sasria and Jolene. Just the two you wanted to meet in an empty corridor at night. Note the sarcasm.

" You didnt really think I would listen, did you?" You asked sarcastically. You shoved Sasria away from you and started walking down the corridor when Jolene shoved hard against the wall. You felt something sharp against your throat. You glanced down to see Jolene had pulled a switchblade on

you. Oh god, this was not good.

" Ready to listen now?" She hissed. You nodded slightly, trying your hardest to avoid that blade against your throat.

" We told you we'd make you pay. But you didn't listen did you? Let me tell you, we dont take crap from anyone. And I dont need some stupid American bitch getting in the way of what I want. And let me tell you, I usually always have my way." Sasria said menacingly. You knew she meant Draco.

Out of all the girl's in the school to fight over Draco with, why these two?

" You better listen this time, America. This is only a warning. We're willing to do everything in our power to make your life a living hell. Understood?" Jolene asked maliciously, holding the blade closer to your throat.

" Understood." You replied, feeling the knife against your throat as you spoke that one word.

" Good. Now get!" Sasria spat. Jolene put away the switchblade and stood back. You glanced nervously at the pair of them before quickly making your exit. Merlin, that was scary. You kept turning around, looking over you shoulder to make sure the twins hadn't somehow managed to find a way to sneak up on you yet again. You didnt feel safe until you had entered the common room and collapsed on a couch next to Ron.

" What took you so long? Did a werewolf get ya?" He joked. One look at you and the smile was wiped from his face." What happened?"

You shook your head.

" Kori, tell us." Harry demanded. You looked up into his emerald green eyes. There was no way you could lie to him. You opened your mouth and let spill your almost deadly encounter with Sasria and

Jolene. When you finished, Ron was pale and Harry looked furious.

" Why would they do that?" He asked. " Have you ever done anything to them?"

" Nope, not that I can think of." You lied. There was absolutely no way you could tell Harry the whole reason was Draco Malfoy. This was something you HAD to lie about.

" You should tell Professor Dumbledorr, or something." Ron added shakily.

" No! Definitely not. I can handle this on my own." You said firmly.

" I dunno, Kor. They seem kinda dangerous. Who knows what they'll pull next time." Harry said, a worried expression upon his face.

" Don't worry about it. Like I said, I can take care of myself." You replied, giving him a weak smile.

" Now if you both don't mind, Im going up to bed. Im totally beat." You stood up, stretching.

" Nope, sweet dreams." Ron smiled.

" Night." Harry called out as you walked up the dormitory steps. You changed your clothes and collapsed onto your bed. Everyone was already fast asleep. You tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before you finally fell asleep.

You were walking up a steep staircase. It twisted around in spirals and never seemed to end. You tried running to the top, but it was almost like you were running in place. Suddenly the stairs gave out from under you and you were falling. You landed on your back in the middle of Snape's classroom. You heard an eerie whispering voice call your name. You looked around and saw Jolene and Sasria walking towards you with Snape. The twins were armed with long, glinting swords.

" We told you, we told you." Their voices echoed together.

" Told me what?" You asked, confused. Snape began laughing and suddenly he transformed into

Draco. Sasria grabbed Draco and they began kissing right in front of you. You got up and ran to them, furious. Jolene stood in front of you and barely pushed, but you flew back and hit the wall. You slid down into a sitting position. Everything went dark again... you heard another voice. A high, ice cold voice that sent chills down your spine.

" We finally meet, Korrine. The dark lord has been waiting many years for this." The cold voice spoke.

" Dark Lord?" You stammered. Wait... this had to be a dream...but it was so cold. It feels too real.

" Yes, It is I Lord Voldemort. I have been planning this meeting for quite some time. " Voldemort strode over to you and crouched down to your level. His face was hooded, but you could make out a white pale face, with two snakelike slits for eyes. " It is vital to the plan." He took your chin in his hand and thrust it upward roughly, so you were eye level.

" What plan? What the fuck are you talking about!? Get off me! This is a dream this is just a dream!" You shouted, pushing Voldemort away from you. He cackled an evil laugh. It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up and your body trembled with fear.

" This is no dream Korrine, and I shall prove it to you. For in dreams, you feel no pain. CRUCIO!" Voldemort shrieked. A jet of red light shot from the end of his wand, hitting you square in the chest. It was pain unlike any other. You screamed in agony, collapsing in a sobbing heap on the floor. It continued for what must have been only seconds, but to you, the pain lasted a lifetime.

" That is all for now, but we shall meet again." Voldemort said, and the pain ceased. He disappeared into the shadows.

You awoke screaming. Cold sweat dripped from your forehead and you shivered violently. Tears streamed from your eyes as you sobbed uncontrollably. You felt sick to your stomach. You rolled over and threw up over the side of your bed. What was happening? There was no way that could have been real. Yet you felt the cold chills of Voldemort's voice and you felt every excruciating moment of pain. You needed help... but who? Hermione would just freak out...HARRY! It was so obvious. Voldemort was Harry's enemy, Harry would listen to you. He could help. You tumbled out of bed, scrambling towards the dormitory door. You knees felt weak and you collapsed more than once on your way to the boy's dormitory. You silently opened the door and crept inside. You looked around at all of the beds and spotted Harry.

" Harry! Harry! Please, wake up! Please!" You cried softly, shaking him. He rolled over.

" Whassa matter?" He asked groggily. His eyes opened and widened in alarm when they saw you.

He sat up and put on his glasses.

" Kori? What are you doing here... what happened?" He asked, seeing your tear streaked face.

" I-I hhad the mmost horrible nnightmare...he was there! And hee was talking about some plllan and theen.." You stuttered, still shaking slightly.

" Hey, hey. Shh...its alright. Im here, it gonna be okay." Harry whispered comfortingly. He pulled you into his bed and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. You calmed a bit, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

" Now tell me. Who was there...and what was he talking about?"

You took a deep breath and tried your best to describe every detail to him, down to every second of the extreme pain you had felt when he performed the Cruciatus Curse on you. When you finished, Harry looked alarmed and wide awake. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his shoes.

" Where are you going?" You asked.

" WE are going to see Dumbledor. Kori, that wasn't a dream. That was something else. If we don't tell Dumbledor, it's bound to happen again, and probably be much worse. Come on, let's go." Harry said, taking your hand in his own. You left the common room and set off at a brisk pace through the corridors. You stopped in front of two gargoyle statues.

" Uh...Droobles Best Blowing Gum!" Harry said to the statues. They didn't budge. " No? Okay well how about Sugar Quills? No? Levitating Jawbreakers?"

" Lemon Drops!" You shouted, cutting Harry off. The gargoyles immediately sprang to the side and the wall opened, revealing a moving spiral staircase.

" Good guess!" Harry smiled. You shrugged.

" I like Lemon Drops."

Harry took your hand again and you both stepped onto the staircase. It spiraled slowly upward, making you increasingly dizzy. When you finally reached the top, there was a door. Harry knocked loudly. The door was immediately opened by Dumbledor.

" Miss Anderson and Mr Potter! Do come in!" He stated warmly, throwing the door open. You walked nervously inside. You hadn't really talked to the headmaster once the entire time you've been at Hogwarts.

" I think I am right in saying that you two didn't stop by to discuss the weather over a cup of tea?" Dumbledor said, his eyes twinkling.

" Professor, Kori had a dream. Well, I dont think it was a dream. From what she described, it was alot like what happened to me last year." Harry said, glancing over at you. Dumbledor instantly looked concerned.

" Korrine, please tell me everything you saw in that dream." He ordered. You took a deep breathe and shivered slightly. This was the second time you were going to have to relive that horrible nightmare. You told Dumbledor exactly what had happened, word for word. When you finished, you collapsed in a chair near his desk. Harry came up and put his hands on both your shoulders.

" Korrine, Harry is right. That was no dream." Dumbledor stated. He stood up from his seat and began to pace the room. " I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell you till later, but if Voldemort knows...I think its best that you know too. I better summon your parents here at once." He walked to a small vase sitting on his desk and pulled out a handful of glittering gold dust.

" What are you talking about Professor? What do you have to tell me?" You asked, completely puzzled.

" Everything shall be explained momentarily, Miss Anderson." Dumbledor said simply. He walked towards the fireplace and threw the dust in, muttering something under his breathe. You looked up at Harry.

" What's he talking about?" You asked. Harry shrugged, shaking his head.

Dumbledor moved away from the flames and seconds late, both your parents stepped out.

" Dumbledor, whats going on? Its the middle of the night!" Your father asked. He was still wearing his pajamas. He spotted you sitting in a chair.

" Is something wrong with Kori?" He asked, concerned. He rushed over to you.

" What happened Dumbledor? Why is she here?" Your mother asked.

" John and Katherine, if you will calm down I can tell you." He said earnestly. Your parents quieted immediately.

" You must tell her. Tonight, Harry brought Kori to me telling me about a nightmare she had. This was no mere nightmare. Voldemort knows and he managed to get into her mind, speaking to her. He even performed the Cruciatus on her." Dumbledor said. Your mother clapped a hand to her mouth and your father paled.

" Whats going on! What the bloody hell are you lot blabbering on about? I want to know!" You demanded. God, what was everyone talking about! This was so confusing!! Someone say something!

Your father turned to you." Dumbledor's right. We have to tell you know. You need to be aware of the dangers."

" What dangers? Tell me what?" You asked, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

" Well, Korrine, when you were born, a prophecy was made."

**Plz review!!**


	18. Oh Wow

What? A prophecy? You got to be kidding me!" You said in disbelief.

" No...were not. At first we weren't positive the prophecy was about you. But as you grew older, it became more clear that it was." Your mother said. She pulled a chair close to you, taking your hand.

" What's this prophecy say?" You asked slyly.

" A Child shall be born on the 15 of the 4th month. She will possess powers of the mind, power so strong that they are unknown to wizards. Upon her 16th year this child shall come upon the boy who lived. The Dark Lord will seize this rare child, harnessing her powers against his sworn enemy. There is one way. These two beings intertwine to take on the Dark Lord. Not all 3 shall live. Who perished and who survives will be clear when fate dawns." Dumbledor stated clearly.

Uh English Please!

" What the heck does that mean?" You asked, dumbfounded.

" What this means is that Voldemort will try and get to you, to try and use your powers to his advantage. The only way to stop him is if you and the boy who lived work as a team." Your father deciphered.

" What awesome powers? Im a mind reader! Theres nothing special about that!"

" There is, you just haven't discovered it yet." Your mother said, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze.

" And the boy who lived...thats Harry! Me and Harry have to fight Voldemort? Whoa this is crazy!" You held your head in your hands. So much was happening because of one little nightmare. This was so weird!

" Yes." Your father answered. You sat in silence.

" That's why I took your dream so seriously. Voldemort contacted you. He knows who the weapon is now. He knows that its you. And he will use everything in his power to get to you." Dumbledor warned.

" O my god. This is so ...I dont even know. But... why me? Out of every other person in the whole world! Why me?" You pondered out loud. Dumbledor smiled.

" That's a question with no answer. No one can explain destiny. This was just the way fate was planned."

" Whatdya think about all this?" You asked Harry, swiveling around in your chair to look at him. He looked just as shocked and dumbfounded as you.

" Well, I guess when the time comes, we'll do what we have to do." He said grimly.

" And the time will come. Till then, the both of you need to be cautious. Go on about your lives as normally, but be aware. Do not under any circumstances leave the school grounds. That's just what Voldemort is waiting for. I think it would be best if you stayed in Hogwart's. You're safe here." Dumbledor said.

" So, we can't go to Ron's house for Christmas holiday next week?" Harry asked sadly.

" Im afraid not. Im sorry, but we can't take even the slightest chance." Dumbledor said apologetically. " But it is late! You need to sleep, for you have classes in the morning! This is so much to ponder over in one night! We can talk another time! Korrine, say good bye to your parents and then straight to bed." He ordered. You nodded and walked over towards your parents.

" Stay safe, sweetie. I love you so much!" Your mother said, kissing you softly on the cheek. You nodded and pulled away from here, moving on to your father.

" Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner Kor. We didnt want to worry you." He apologized.

" Dont be. It was for the best. Now I love you both. I'll write soon...night!

Your father gave you one last squeeze, before you headed out the door with Harry. Once out in the corridor, you turned to him.

" That was reaaally weird. All this because of a nightmare!" You sighed.

" Yup...I wonder whats gonna happen." Harry wondered.

" I dont know. I dont even know if I wanna know. My life's already full of drama and shit without having to worry about fighting off Lord Voldemort!" You smiled.

Harry laughed. " Can you imagine us saving the world? Some heroes we'd be!"

" Oh yeah! I can just imagine it!" You laughed.

" Well, at least we'll be in it together!" Harry said, with a shrug.

" Yeah...I dont know what I'd do without ya Potter!" You chuckled, punching him playfully in the arm.

" Me either. You're so lucky to have me as a friend!" He grinned.

" I am." You replied. And truly you were. " Thats what friends are for! Saving the world from psycho maniac killers."

" Right on!" Harry said, draping his arm around your shoulder. It was silent for a bit as you walked

back to the common room.

" I dont get it still, what are we supposed to do?" You asked, still completely puzzled.

" Nothing. You heard Dumbledor. We're suppose to go about our lives like normal." Harry said shrugging.

" Yeah, my life is anything but normal though now." You said with a small smile.

" My life has ALWAYS been that way, Kori." Harry grinned. You chuckled. It was weird how fate twisted on you out of the blue. All this had been thrust on you in one single night. And to think, you had been worried about girl fights and school drama not even 3 hours ago.

So you did your best to live life as normal for the next week. Hermione and Ron both went home over the holidays to see their families. Harry and you were the only two Gryffindors left during the holiday besides Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Thank god Parvati, Jolene and Sasria weren't around either. Draco stayed though. For you, which was awfully sweet. Harry, Dean, and Seamus would get into deep discussions about quidditch, boring you to death, and that was when you would sneak off to see Draco. One of the last nights of break, Draco smuggled you into the empty Slytherin common room. You were laying on one of the couches, your head resting on Draco's chest.

" Kori?" Draco asked.

" Yes Draco." You grinned.

" I think...well I think.." He began nervously. You bolted up.

" You're not breaking up with me are you!?" You demanded fiercely. Draco chuckled.

" No moron, now let me finish."

You hit him playfully upside the head for calling you a moron before settling back down.

" Okay, now what I was trying to say is, that I dont think we should keep our relationship secret any longer." Draco said. You bolted up again.

" Are you serious?!" You shouted excitedly. You turned around to face him, practically straddling his hips.

" Yes I am serious." He said grinning.

" O my god! Thats so awesome! How are we gonna tell everyone? I mean what are we gonna say? I wonder if Harry will be mad at me? I wonder what everyone else will say?" You blabbered on and on ,waving your hands wildly. Draco laughed and grabbed your hands, intertwining is fingers with yours.

" Dont worry about that. I know how everyone will find out."He said smiling slyly.

" Draco Andrew Malfoy! What exactly are you planning?" You asked suspiciously.

" Dont worry about it, love." He grinned.

" How do I know you're not planning something totally insane! I think you should tell me! Merlin you're so damn stubborn sometimes! I just-" Draco cut you off, pressing his lips against yours. You kissed him back eagerly. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at you.

" Just trust me Kori."

You grinned. " Trust you Draco Malfoy? I dont know about that."

" That wasn't very nice!" Draco pouted.

" Drakie baby, your such a whiner!" You laughed, using Pansy's pet name for him. He made a disgusted face.

" Please dont ever call me that again!"

" But why Drakie baby?" You asked innocently. He pushed you off the couch, pinning you to the floor with his body.

" Thats why." He grinned. His blue eyes gleamed humorously as you squirmed underneath his weight, trying to break free.

" God you cow! You crushing me! I cant breathe! Im gonna DIE like this!" You gasped, mustering all your strength to try and push him off. Draco just chuckled from ontop of you.

" You know you like it. Dont deny it." He smirked.

" I hate that stupid smirk! And no I dont like you suffocating me! " You groaned, struggling still to get him off you.

" You know, Im kinda comfortable like this. I dont think I'll be moving anytime soon, love." Draco teased, his eyes glinting mischievously.

" Fine be that way! Moron!" You hissed, trying not to smile. God he acted like sucha a 2 year old sometime. Still, it was cute. And he was planning on telling everyone about you being together.

That was something you had been waiting for. But he was being a brat and wouldn't tell you how or where he was letting everyone now. He was sucha little git sometime! But anyways, you were worried how Harry would take it. You and Harry were close, especially now with the prophecy and all. You hoped he would be okay with it. Him and Draco had been enemies for like all eternity. But in the end it all came down to how much he cared about you being happy...and who he hated more. Voldemort or Draco.

**Plz review!!!!!**


	19. Trust Me

" Our first match against Slytherin is this Saturday! Which is actually tomorrow! We MUST win! Or you will all be very very sorry!" Angelina barked at practice. Break was over and everyone was back, meaning quidditch.

" Is that a threat, Angelina?" Ron grinned. Everyone loved to irritate Angelina when she was in one of her mood. It was too funny.

" No, Weasley, that's a promise. Now shut the bloody hell up before I personally shove your broom up your ass!" She hissed. Ron gulped loudly and quickly shut his mouth. Angelina had been going on for what seemed like hours drilling the entire team about winning the match against Slytherin. It was rather boring. You found yourself dozing off on Harry's shoulder.

" Anderson!" Angelina shouted. You jumped quickly.

" Huh? What?" You asked stupidly. Your team members laughed, excluding Angelina who was staring daggers at you. " Calm yourself, Captain. Im listening." You assured her. Angelina gave you one last glare before continuing with her lecture. You yawned loudly. Angelina finally concluded and let you all go. Yessss!

You walked back to the common room with Harry and Ron.

" Angelina is a complete looney." You sighed, shaking your head.

" She's not as bad as Wood was, the old captain. Trust me. You dont wanna go there." Harry grinned.

" I think she's right. We have to win. Those bloody Slytherins deserve it! I hate the lot of them." Ron snarled.

" Uh...yeah me too." You lied.

" Same here." Harry added. They hate Slytherins which was not good as you were planning on telling them soon about you and Draco. Or rather Draco was. That should be interesting.

" Hellooo? Kori?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

" What? Oh, Sorry guys, I wasn't paying attention." You smiled.

" Well, obviously." Ron chuckled. " Harry and I asked if you wanted to come to the Library to do our Transfiguration paper."

" Uh...no. I think I'll just head back to the common room." You shrugged.

" Alright, we'll see ya later then." Harry called, as him and Ron headed towards the Library.

You walked alone now into the common room and up to your dormitory. Thank god it was empty. You collapsed on your bed. Okay you were admitting you were a little nervous about this whole quidditch match. Draco was a Slytherin, meaning he would probably get pissed if you beat his house team. This whole match didnt make things any better. Whatever. You rolled over onto your stomach. I dont even know if Draco is on his house team!...not good

" Good luck at your match today! Nat and I are coming to watch!" Samantha said to you the next morning at breakfast. You gave her a smiled of thanks. Your voice wasn't really working. This was your first quidditch match, in what? 5 months?

" You'll be fine! Dont sweat it!" Natasha said, giving you a pat on the arm.

" I think I might go down to the pitch early. I need to like get a feel for the field or something." You said. You needed to escape from everyone! Every time someone wished you luck, you felt more like you were gonna puke.

" Alright, see you later! Good luck again!" Hermione called out, as you walked out of the Hall. You entered the empty corridor and made your way outdoors. Before you could even reach the doors, someone grabbed your elbow and steered you into a nearby classroom.

" What the fuck is your problem, kid?" You asked the person. You heard a familiar chuckle.

" Its me you idiot. Draco said.

" DRACO!" You nearly knocked him to the ground as you pounced on him.

" Nice to see you too, love." He laughed, giving you a peck on the lips.

" I just wanted to wish you luck today. You'll need it against MY team." Draco said, rather smugly.

" Oh I dont think so. Not with me on the team anyways." You grinned.

" Yeah? Well, Im not so bad myself. I think Im the star seeker." He smirked. Wait? What?

" Your on the Slytherin team as a seeker? I didnt know that! You should have told me before loser!"

You cried out.

" I thought you knew!" He retaliated.

" No uh! Wait- that doesn't matter. Just gives me an even better reason for wanting to kick Slytherin's ass." You smirked.

" I think not!" Draco shot back. You laughed. He got so worked up over the stupidest things.

" Whatever." You said. You kissed him swiftly on the lips before exiting the classroom and skipping down to the Quidditch Pitch. It was already filling up with the rest of the school and you felt a nervous feeling down in the pit of your stomach.

" Scared?" You heard a voice behind you. You turned to see Harry striding towards you.

" Are you insane! I live for this kinda stuff!" You grinned. Harry smiled amused. He knew you well enough by now to tell that you were reeeaally nervous. You changed in the locker rooms and waited for Angelina to finish her very long and unnecessary speech. You heard Mdm. Hooch blow her whistle and call out the Gryffindor team.

" This is it team! Remember you win or I will curse the lot of you!" Angelina threatened, straddling her broom and swooping out onto the field. You mounted your broom and followed the rest of the team's suit. The Slytherin team was already on the field and you immediately spotted Draco. He looked seriously hott in his quidditch uniform. He grinned at you and gave a wink. You smiled. This should be interesting. Mdm. Hooch went on about fair play and blah blah before blowing her whistle. The game was on. You snatched the quaffle from the air and zoomed toward the Slytherin goal posts. Flint came up fast beside you. You couldn't help but think how seriously fucked up his teeth were.eww.

You pass the quaffle to Angelina who was hovering beneath you. Just in time too, as Flint rammed into your side moments later. Angleina carried the quaffle up the field and made a perfect goal. 10-0. The quaffle was put back in play and Flint immediately took possession of it. You gained on him and rammed your shoulder hard into his side. He gave you an annoyed glare. You smiled at him sweetly, distracting him just enough to steal the quaffle from his loose grasp. You threw it to Alecia, who in turn threw it to Angelina. She tossed it back to you and you caught it, zooming towards the goal posts. You scored through the middle hoop. You made a face at the keeper before bolting toward the opposite side of the field.

The game went on, getting more and more violent by the second. You desperately wished Harry would just catch the bloody snitch. You had already been hit twice with a bludger and elbowed about a million times. You were sporting a black eyes, a bloody nose, tons of cuts and bruises, and a few sore ribs. Needless to say you were a wreck. Your head was beginning to pound from when Goyle had slammed a bludger cracking right into your skull. Everything was spinnning and you felt reeally dizzy. Then, just like that, Harry and Draco went into a head first dive, speeding dangerously towards the ground. You stopped what you were doing as everyone focused on the two seekers. They were neck in neck, making it hard to tell who was closer.

" Come on Harry..." You muttered softly.

" What was that, beautiful?" You turned to see Flint hovering at your right, grinning at you with those disgusting, yellow teeth.

" Was I talking to you, Captain Dipshit? I dont think so! Now get the fuck away from me before I shove that bloody broom up your ass!" You snarled.

Flint stared at you dumbly for about 5 seconds before bolting towards the other side of the field.

" God he was annoying!!You rolled your eyes. Suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers and you snapped your attention back to Harry and Draco. Obviously one of them had caught the snitch. You had missed who it was, thanks to captain dipshit over there. Harry held up his hand as he pulled up from his dive. His fist was clenched tightly around the fluttering, golden ball. You whooped loudly and flew over to him, wobbling slightly on your broom.

" Harry! You freakin rock!" You grinned, thumping him on the back. Harry grinned back.

" You dont look so hot, Kor. Lets get you back on the ground." He pulled you over onto his own broom as you descended slowly towards the green field. You stumbled off his broom when you hit the ground, holding out your arms to steady yourself. It felt like someone was repeatedly whacking you in the head with a sledge hammer and you were very very dizzy. The rest of your team landed, cheering loudly and giving eachother highfives. You just grinned happily at them. You didnt trust your balance enough to walk over to them. You glanced across the field and saw the Slytherin team scowling over at you all. Flint was screaming at his team, but they didnt seem to be listening. You spotted Draco and he grinned at you. You smiled back and gave a small wave. Draco set down his broom and calmly strolled across the field towards you.

Was he insane? The team would murder him if he got any closer! You eyed your teammates nervously, but no one seemed to be paying any heed to Draco. He came up and stood in front of you...

" Draco! What the fuck are you doing!" You hissed. You tried to walk closer to him, but you swayed, as your knees buckled beneath you. Draco grabbed your waist, wrapping his arms around you tightly. He smirked.

" You okay there?"

" Yeah, my head is just exploding and I cant see straight. No big deal." You said sarcastically. Draco chuckled.

" But for real, you shouldn't be over here!" You said again.

" What? Aren't I allowed to talk to me own girlfriend?" He grinned.

" well yeah, but but... Draco! Harry and Flint will both kill you if they see you!" You warned. And as if right on cue, Flint spotted Draco from the other end of the field.

" MALFOY! What in the bloody hell are you doing over there?! Get your sorry ass back here now!" He screamed. Draco turned around and coolly flicked him off. By now, the Gryffindor team was staring daggers at Draco, especially Harry. Draco just smirked.

" Ready for this?" He whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" What? Draco Andrew Malfoy! What are you gonna do?" You demanded suspiciously. You knew that look too well to not know something was up.

" Trust me." He grinned. Then...

**A Cliffy!! Hehehe im evil the next chapter will be out tomorrow or maybe even tonight!!**


	20. GASP

Draco smashed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. Now this may not seem like a huge deal, but remember, the entire school is at this Quidditch match and until just now, had thought you and Draco hated eachother's guts with a passion. Big shock to all of them, eh?

" What the fuck? Get the hell away from her!" You heard Harry shouting angrily. You better do something before Harry literally attacked Draco. You wrapped your arms around Draco's neck and eagerly kissed him back. At that moment, you could have sworn the entire stadium had gasped all at once. When you finally pulled apart, everyone was dead silent. Harry was gaping at you, his jaw hanging wide open. Flint, on the other side of the field, was stuttering silently to himself.

Everybody else was just staring in shock. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin???? Not only that but, everyone believed you and Draco wanted to kill eachother and you hated eachother's guts!!!! Draco smirked at the silence before kissing you on the forehead. He grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours, and led you off the field.

" I told you you could trust me." He grinned.

" Oh my god! I cant believe you just did that! I mean... that was...it was...like.. seriously...wow."

Was all you could manage to get out. Draco just smirked and led you over to the Gryffindor locker rooms. Draco had talked about telling everyone about you guys but you never expected something so..so public you guess would be the word. It was so cute and wow... you were so shocked he had the guts to do that!

" Im really glad you did that, Draco." You said throwing your arms around his neck. He cocked an eyebrow at you.

" Oh really?" He teased, backing you slowly into the outside locker room wall.

You nodded. " Mmm hmmm."

" Good." Draco pressed his lips against yours. He lightly pushed you against the wall, pinning you to it with his body. You could feel his abs through the thin quidditch robes. You ran your hands through his platinum blonde hair as his tongue greedily slipped inside your mouth. You could hear the stadium being emptied, students discussing loudly the game's outcome and not to mentioning the action between you and Draco on the field afterwards.

Many of the students spotted you, making out hardcore against the locker room wall, and began whispering loudly. A lot of the younger students giggled and pointed. The Gryffindor team filed slowly past you and Draco into the locker room. Alot of your fellow girl teammates just smiled and grinned at the pair of you. The boys though, chose to awkwardly ignore you. Except for Harry. He glared at you angrily and shocked. You broke away from Draco and he gave you a disappointed look.

" We can finish this later." You whispered giving him a wink. He smirked at you, making you want to melt right there in his arms.

" Is that a promise?" He asked with a sly grin.

" Yup!" You giggled.

" I'll see you later then, love." He pecked you on the lips before heading towards the Slytherin locker room. You watched him disappear inside the doors before turning towards your own team locker room. And now... the part you had been dreading. Facing your teammates and friends after this. You closed your eyes and took a deep breathe before pushing open the locker room doors. You were instantly leaped upon by a few team members. Angelina and Alecia knocked you to the ground. At first you thought they were about to beat you, but then you noticed the huge grins planted on their faces.

" You're a sly one, Anderson!" Alecia grinned.

" You and Malfoy! I never would have guessed!" Angelina smiled. She grabbed your hand and hauled you to your feet. They weren't mad? The two must have read your mind.

" And I know your thinking why aren't we mad at you, but seriously, I could care less! I think its

cute!" Angelina chuckled.

" Yeah! He's a hott one, Kor." Alecia put in. You grinned, unsure of how to react to this. You just nodded and strode over to your locker. The guys on the team just stared, not knowing how to react to you now. Brandon was leaning against his own locker, a mixture of anger and jealousy contorted on his face. Ron looked like he was trying to forget what happened.

Harry was staring at you angrily. You tried to ignore them as you grabbed your clothes and headed to the girl's side of the locker room. You showered and changed, taking a longer time then necessary. Maybe everyone would be gone by the time you finished. Hopefully. You looked around the locker room. Relief swept over you. Empty. You shouldered your Firebolt and walked out of the locker room into the cool, crisp night.

" How long have you and Malfoy been together?" You whirled around and jumped. Harry was standing just outside the doors, obviously waiting for you.

" Uh...I dunno. Maybe a few weeks now?" You answered, averting your eyes anywhere else but Harry. Even as you stared at the ground, you could feel Harry's emerald green gaze burning a hole through you.

" A few weeks!! And you didn't tell me!?" Harry shouted.

" I didnt tell you because I knew you would freak out at me. Kinda like you are now!" You spat back. You turned on your heel and marched towards the castle.

" You shouldn't have lied to me just the same." Harry called, racing after you. " And anyways, you know I hate Malfoy. How could you just go and...and...BETRAY me like that?"  
You snorted." Betray you? Harry, I wasn't betraying you."

You stopped and turned to face him. " Look, Im sorry that you hate him, but that doesn't mean I have to hate him too!"

Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. When he didn't respond you turned back around and entered the school. You stormed into the common room and up to the Girls dormitory. You threw down your Firebolt and collapsed on your bed, fuming. You knew he would act like this. God! Couldn't he be mature and be happy for you? You punched your pillow angrily.  
" You alright, Kori?" Hermione came up and touched your arm gently...

" Harry is being a prat!" You said hotly.

" About you and Draco?" She asked. You nodded.

" He'll get over it eventually, Kori. He knows its not worth losing a friendship over." Hermione comforted.

" No I dont think he will. He freakin hates me now!" You cried, punching your pillow some more. It helped.

" He doesn't hate you Kori." Hermione said firmly. " Listen, Ive known Harry for 6 years now. And like I said, he'll get over it. How soon I have no idea, but he'll except you and Draco eventually."

You gave her a weak smile. " Thanks, Herms."

" No problem. Now get some sleep, your probably tired from the game."

The quidditch game! That seemed like months ago. But as soon as Hermione reminded you, you realized just how bad your body was aching. You changed into your gray sweat pants and red, Gryffindor tank top before pulling the curtains shut and falling right asleep.

**You lucky ppl so lucky there is no cliffy...hmmm i wonder about the next chapter hehehe!!!**


	21. A Party?

You opened your eyes early the next morning to see everyone else still sound asleep in bed. You groaned loudly. Why did you have this tendency to wake up so darn early EVERY day! You rolled out of bed and pulled your hair into a messy bun before trudging down to the common room. Your body was sore and you were too tired to even think about changing out of your pajamas.

The common room had only one occupant. Harry. You hesitated at the base of the stairs, wondering whether it was worth the risk talking to him or if it would be better to just ignore him. Seconds later, you decided to just walk past and see if he said anything. You slouched past him towards the portrait hole. Not one word. You doubted if he even looked at you. You heaved a sigh and exited the common room. You were surprised to find Draco waiting for you. Afterall, it was a weekend and it was only 7:00 in the morning. 

" Morning." He smiled, giving you a hug. You grinned and hugged him back. 

" What are you doing here so early?" You asked, taking his hand in your own as you strolled down the hallway. He shrugged. 

" Couldn't sleep that well, I guess." 

" Me too. So how did it go with you last night?" You asked, curious to know how the Slytherins reacted. Draco rubbed a hand on the back of his head. 

" Well...better than I expected. When I walked into the locker room, I was ready for an attack, but what I got was a bunch of high fives and pats on the back. The guys all congratulated me for having the hott Gryffindor girl." He grinned at you. " In fact, the only people who DID seem to mind were Pansy and Flint. 

"No surprise there." You snorted. 

" Yup. And how did things go with you?" He asked. 

" Not so great. Harry pretty much hates me." You said glumly. You could see Draco biting his tongue to not make a remark. " Yes, I know. You hate Harry." You sighed. Draco didn't reply to this. 

" You wanna skip breakfast? I don't think many people are too keen on seeing us together this morning." Draco asked. 

" Yeah, Im not hungry anyways." You turned in the opposite direction from the Great Hall. You rounded the corner to see your two favorite people of all time. Jolene and Sasria. You braced yourself for some sort of attack. Draco tightened his grip on your hand, sensing your sudden nervousness. 

" Hello, Kori." Jolene said brightly. Wait wait...hello Kori? When did they ever use my name? And when did they ever say hello to me???? So, You were a bit in shock from this and Draco replied for you. 

" Jolene." He said, nodding his head. 

" Jolene and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Sasria said, with a friendly smile. A little too friendly. Something was odd here. 

" Y-You have? Why?" You asked, utterly confused. 

" To apologize! For being such bitches to you during the past few weeks." Jolene answered, as though this were completely obvious. This was definitely odd. They didn't seem like the type of girls to just forgive and forget. 

" And, we wanted to invite you both to our party on Friday!" Sasria put in. And now they were inviting you to a party. Wow... 

" Its starts at 7! Please say you'll come!" Jolene begged, taking your hand in both of hers. 

"Uhh...Okay then..." You answered, caught off guard. 

" Great!" Jolene said. She immediately dropped your hand and walked around you. 

" See you Friday then!" Sasria called out. You wheeled around to face Draco. 

" What just happened?" You asked. 

"Im not really sure, but I think they invited you to a party." He laughed. 

" Well, duh. I meant why are they being so nice to me. They hated me last time I checked." You said, pondering. 

" No idea. Maybe they changed their minds. You're not THAT bad of a person." He grinned. 

" Oh thanks, Draco." You rolled your eyes and playfully hit his arm. 

" No problem. Lets go outside or something." Draco suggested. Before you could reply, he pulled you out onto the school grounds. You were still back in the hall way though. Your mind I mean. There was something weird going on. There was NO way that Sasria and Jolene could go from hating you to inviting you to a party and being all nice in one day! 

"Korrine Arianna Anderson!!" You turned to see Natalie and Samantha galloping over to you and Draco by the lake. Your stomach clenched. You hadnt talked to either one of your friends since right before the Quidditch match yesterday. 

" Where on earth have you been, girl!" Natalie shouted with a broad grin. 

" Around." You said with a weak smile. Nervous feeling still there. 

" Uh huh..." She said, eyeing Draco with a mischievous smile...

" So, I really did enjoy the action you guys had goin last night. You should have heard the Ravenclaws gossiping about it all freakin night!" Samantha grinned. You felt your cheeks turning hot. 

" Thanks, glad you enjoyed it." Draco answered with a smirk. 

" By the way, I don't believe we've met. Im Kori's BEST friend Sam. And this is her average not best friend Natalie." Samantha smiled. 

" What? You mean IM Kori's best friend and your just...some whore." Natalie retaliated. They both started a friendly argument on who was your best friend. You and Draco exchanged amused glances. You cleared your throat and both looked up. 

" Sorry, anyways...we figured we'd better introduce ourselves to you, Draco my man, because once you guys are married, we're gonna be godmother to your children." Natalie said very matter of factly. You felt yourself blushing yet again. They were so good at embarrassing you. The good kind of embarrassment, if that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't.  
Draco laughed. " Well, nice meeting you both." 

" Pleasure's all mine. Now come on you two! We have wedding plans to create!" Sam said. " Hah, I was kidding, calm down. I just don't want you to be late for Potions." She said hurriedly when you blushed for the third time. It was funny how Draco managed to NOT blush at all. In fact he just seemed rather amused. Probably relieved those crazy girls where your friends and not his.

**Thanks! You all rock!**


	22. Sorry

3 days went by and not one word from Harry. You could understand his anger though. He had just found out his good friend was dating his worst enemy. He probably felt like you cared more about Draco then him. That was not true. You loved Harry, but it was a different kind of love than you felt for Draco.

The rest of the school was buzzing about you and Draco too. Fervent whispers and giggles followed you everywhere. Couldn't people just get over the fact that you and Draco were a couple!? It certainly didn't seem that big of a deal!

Anyways, you were really down about Harry. You kept trying to talk to him, but lost your nerve when you saw the way he looked at you, eyes blazing with anger. You couldn't take it anymore. Harry was one of your best friends. You weren't about to throw that all away. You stood in the stairwell of the girl's dormitory, working the nerve to go and try to talk to Harry.

" Hi Harry, Im really sorry...no no that sounds dumb. Hey, Look, I didn't mean to... AH! no!!" You whispered.

" Talking to yourself yet again Kori? Perhaps you should get some help with that." You looked up to see one of the Weasley Twins smirking at you. You had met them both a couple months ago when they had given you candy that made you turn into a toad. Pretty funny, huh?

" Hey, George." You said grinning.

" Hey yourself. What are you doin anyways?" He asked, leaning casually against the wall.

" Trying to apologize to Harry." You said glumly. George gave you a pitiful look.

" Kori, darlin, it doesn't look like your accomplishing much. Lemme help you out." And before you could stop him, George was shouting across the common room. " OI HARRY!"

Harry spun around in his seat on the couch.

" Kori wants to talk to you! Shes over here acting like a loon and talking to herself and its getting bad mate. Better do something real soooon." George grinned. Harry stared for a moment before nodding.

" Thanks so much, George." You hissed at him. You could have done it yourself! On second though, no, probably not.

" No problem, Kori. Thats what im here for!" He grinned. You walked nervously over towards Harry and sat down next to him on the couch. You fiddled with your hands, unsure of how to start. There was an awkward silence.

" Look, Harry..." You took a breathe.

"IM SORRY!" You both blurted out at the exact same moment. He gave you an awkward grin.

"Really? You mean...you're not mad at me?" You asked, nervously awaiting his answer.

" Well, I was before. But then I realized how stupid it was that I was angry about something that mad you so happy." He said. Aww so sweeeeet!

" Well, why didnt you say anything? I have been trying to talk to you for like 4 days but I was scared you would bite my head off!" You smiled.

He shrugged. " I dont really know, now that I think about it."

" Nice." You said with a laugh.

" But, Kori, Ill drop what I have against Draco and I will try and be nice to him, if you do really like him. Its not worth losing a good friend over."

You nearly choked him to death, wrapping your arms around his neck in a bear hug. " Harry! You are so awesome! You mean it?"

He nodded. " Of course I do!"

You gave him a thankful smile. That wasn't so bad. You had expected something like another argument. Guess thats what was good about having a friend like Harry. it was easy to apologize.

" Are we all better now?" Fred asked, sitting down next to you.

" I would say so. That was some pretty deep stuff you layed down right there Harry. I might have to write it down and use it myself sometime." George teased.

" O shut up!" Harry snapped, pushing George's shoulder. You laughed. It felt good to have Harry back as your friend.

" So, I take it Sasria and Jolene didnt invite you to their party." Harry said.

" No actually they did. And they apologized." You asked, puzzled.

" Seriously?? Wow..." Harry said, running a hand through his dark, messy hair.

" Tell me about it! It seems a little ...odd... I dont know if Im gonna go." You said.

" You HAVE to go! PLEASE! Jolene invited me and I dont have a good reason but you should go!" Harry pleaded.

" I dunno, Harry."

He put on his best puppy dog face.

" Aw, Kori. Have a little heart. Look at they guy! Anyways...we're going too, so yeah I agree with Harry. Go!" Fred demanded. You laughed.

" Alright, you can stop now Harry. I'll go." You said, finally giving in. Harry pumped his fist into the air.

" YESS!" He shouted.

" Umm...calm yourself." You chuckled. Harry just rolled his eyes at you and continued to grin. How could you and Harry have been mad at eachother? It seemed like it just never happened now, which was just the way you liked it.

" Hey Harry, did you say that Jolene asked you to the party?" You suddenly asked. You noticed him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

" Uh...yeah." He said, rather nervously. You thought for a moment. That was odd Jolene had invited Harry, knowing he was one of your best friends.

" I didnt even know Jolene knew you!" You said surprised. You looked at Harry, but he avoided making eye contact with you.

" Ummm...yeah...She's in a few of my classes. I think I'll go up to bed. I have to uh... have to...do my History of Magic paper!" Harry said hurriedly. He jumped off the couch and fled up the stairs to the boy's dorm. You stared after him, thoughtfully. Something odd was going on. That's for sure. Harry never did his History of Magic homework.

Friday came faster than you expected. You woke up that morning and a feeling of dread seemed to foreshadow your every step. You were having second thoughts about going to that party. Maybe you were also a bit nervous because today you invited Draco to sit with the Gryffindors during breakfast.

For the past few days, you both had been skipping breakfast all together. After a long decision, you both decided you missed eating in the morning. The food motivated you to actually try harder in Snape's class. Well, not really, but that had been your reason for Draco to have breakfast with you. So that morning, you and Hermione met Draco outside the portrait hole.

" Hey there, love." He said softly, pulling you into a warm hug. You closed your eyes and breathed in his scent. It somehow relaxed you and made you feel comfortable. Draco finally pulled away and pecked you softly on the lips. You smiled.

" Did I ever tell you how incredible you are?"

He cocked an eyebrow at you. " Are you being serious?"

You laughed. " Actually, I am. Surprising, eh?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and kissed you on the forehead. You turned around and saw Hermione standing there, looking rather nervous.

" Morning, Hermione." Draco said kindly. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. Most likely because she was so used to him spitting insults at her.

" Good Morning, Draco." Hermione said awkwardly. You held in a laugh. Hermione most have felt so odd, calling Draco by his first name. Draco laced his fingers with yours and the three of you started down the hallway.

" So, are you going to that party tonight, Hermione?" Draco asked, once again making an effort to try and be friends. Hermione glanced up, probably to make sure he had been speaking to the right person.

" Um ...yes I think I am. Are you and Kori going?" She asked.

" I think so." Draco said, looking at you for a definite answer. You sighed.

" Yes, I guess we can go." You smiled.

" Great!" Hermione said brightly. You reached the doors to the Great Hall. You took a breathe and Draco squeezed your hand reassuringly. This would be the first time you and Draco walked into the hall. Together. Hand in hand.

**Yay now review!!**


	23. Party Time!

**U MUST READ THE MEMO AT THE END OF THE STORY I REPEAT U MUST READ MEMO!!!!!**

Hermione opened the doors and was first to enter the Hall. You and Draco followed close behind. You felt relief sinking in when no one even looked up from their breakfast. You led Draco over to the Gryffindor table and let him take a seat between you and Samantha, who was already there.

" Morning, guys." She said, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth.

" You know, you and Ron wouldnt make a bad couple. You both are very charming when it comes to eating." You teased. Samantha's cheeks turned pink.

" See what I have to put up with Draco? How can you stand her? She's so cruel!" Sam said in mock hysterics. You rolled your eyes.

" You know, I think you may be right." Draco replied, smirking at you. You hit him playfully on the shoulder before helping yourself to some bacon. Moments later, the doors opened again and you instinctively looked up. Harry and Ron. Your stomach tightened and you glanced nervously over at Draco. Both Draco and Harry said they would try and be nice to eachother, but you weren't entirely sure if that was believable.

Harry and Ron were laughing and talking loudly about something or other when they sat at the table. Harry's grin faltered for a moment when he saw Draco. Somehow, the whole Gryffindor table seemed to have gone quiet. Two long time enemies, sitting at the same table. Many students grinned, sensing a fight. You seriously hoped not. Harry's smile returned and he looked at Draco.

" Nice seeing you." He said, as friendly as possible. Draco returned the friendly smile.

" Same here, Harry." He replied warmly. Your face split into a relieved grin and you breathe deeply.

You kissed Draco on the cheek, letting him know how happy you were that he was making an effort to get along with Draco. He smiled and laced fingers with you under the table.

" So, you want me to wait for you out here until your ready?" Draco asked, after classes that evening.

" Draco, it takes me a long time to get ready to go to bed at night. Think how long it'll take me to get ready for a party." You sighed. You were both standing outside the Gryffindor common room, debating how to work things out for Sasria and Jolene's party.

" Well, I'll come back in a little bit then, okay love?" He asked, shrugging. You started nodding, but then had a brilliant idea.

" Why dont you just wait inside? Harry and Ron will be waiting for us too." You offered.

" I dunno, Kori. I mean, Harry and I just started getting along this morning." He said uncertainly.

You gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

" Please please!" You begged. Draco looked at you and smiled.

" Fine, but you owe me!" He grinned. You rolled your eyes.

" Yeah yeah, sure." You walked over to the portrait and stated the password. The painting swung open and you grabbed Draco's hand, leading him into the common room. Harry and Ron were seated on the couches, loudly discussing quidditch with one another. Both fell silent when they saw you come in. With Draco.

" Hey you guys, is it okay if Draco hangs out here. I have to get ready." You asked, praying they would say yes. It was silent for a couple seconds.

" Sure! Take a seat, mate. We may be waiting a while." Harry smiled, patting the couch next to him. You smiled in relief.

" You both rock!" You shouted. You turned back to Draco. " I'll be back in a little bit." You said before kissing him softly on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around your slim waist and pulled you close.

" Remember, you owe me!" He whispered, giving you a mischievous smile.

" Oh, shut up!" You rolled your eyes. He planted one more kiss on your lips before plopping down on the couch next to Harry. Both of your friends looked a little uncomfortable. It would take a little getting used to, seeing you and Draco kiss. The awkwardness immediately evaporated as they all got into a heated discussion about quidditch.

You grinned broadly at the boys before making your way up to the girl's dorm, taking the steps two at a time. You were extremely happy about the way your friends were getting along with Draco. You pushed open the dorm door to see all the Gryffindor 6th year girls getting ready hurriedly for the party. Hermione was standing in front of one of the bathroom mirrors, performing a straightening charm on her normally frizzy hair.

" Hello Herms!" You said, brightly, taking up a spot at the sink next to hers.

" You seem rather happy for going to your worst enemy's party." She stated.

" Harry and Ron are getting along really well with Draco." You grinned, curling your hair.

" Really? That's great Kor!" Hermione answered smiling.

" I know! By the way, you're hair looks fantastic!" You said, eyeing Hermione's smooth and shiny hair.

" Thanks, it took me forever to look up this spell. I think I might start using it daily. Its not that hard." Hermione said, running her hands through her hair and checking her reflection. You nodded and turned your attention to curling your hair into spiral curls. It only took about an hour to get ready before leaving the dorm.

Hermione looked absolutely dropdead gorgeous in a pair of dark blue jeans and a cute pink halter top. Her silky hair hung loosely about her face. You grinned to yourself, wondering how Ron would react. You didnt dare voice this outloud. Hermione denied liking Ron, but everyone knew they had a thing for eachother.

You didnt look half bad yourself. You chose to wear light blue jeans with rips in the knees and a dark pink off the shoulders tshirt over a black beater. You followed Hermione into the common room where all three boys were STILL in deep discussion about quidditch. You rolled your eyes. Boys.

" Okay, I think you've all had enough quidditch for one day." You said loudly, placing your hands on your hips. The three looked up quickly, not realizing you had come into the room. Just as you suspected Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Hermione. Even Harry and Draco did a double take, eyeing her closely.

" Place the hormones back in the box, boys." You grinned rolling your eyes. Harry shrugged while Draco grinned sheepishly. Ron, though, continued to oggle at Hermione.

" You all ready to go?" Ron asked finally, standing up. Hermione nodded.

" Merlin! Finally! You guys took like 5 years to get ready." Draco complained standing up.

" Yeah, tell me about it." Harry grumbled, following the suit. You made a face at Draco.

" You're mean. In fact your all mean. Do you want us to look ugly?" You asked dramatically. All 3 grinned.

" Would you get mad if I said yes?" Harry asked slyly.

" Yup." You smiled.

" Well then, no. But dont worry, you both look absolutely stunning everyday." Harry said, winking at both you and Hermione.

" Aw...Draco, why cant you be more like Harry?" You teased, walking over to him.

" No one can measure up to Harry. I mean he's got looks AND charm." Draco grinned.

" That's right, mate." Harry answered, grinning back. You smiled as Draco took your hand. They were even making jokes together now! This was so awesome! The five of you left the common room

together and headed to the party.

" Where is this party at anyways?" Hermione asked, curiously.

" Room of Requirement." Harry answered.

" Room of what?" You asked curiously. Ron chuckled.

" I forgot. You've never been there before. Its basically this room where you go if you ever need anything. Like say I wanted pizza, so Id go there and the entire room would be filled with pizza. Get it?" He asked.

You nodded." Uh huh. Sounds pretty sweet."

You stopped in front of a normal looking door and Harry knocked loudly. The door instantly swung open.

" Hey! Glad you all could make it!" Jolene said smiling. You forced a smile at her before entering the room. The room was filled with people, yet it seemed to get bigger as more and more people showed up. Draco saw the amused look on your face and chuckled.

" Yes, the room is getting bigger." He answered your thoughts.

" Kay, as long as Im not going crazy." You smiled. You gazed around the room and spotted Natasha and Sam.

" Come on!" You grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him over to your friends.

" Hey Kor!" Samantha shouted, giving you a hug.

" Hey you guys!" You replied. You returned Sam's hug and gave another to Natasha. Blaise was leaning against the wall, obviously there with Natasha.

" Hey Blaise." You smiled at him. He grinned back and nodded his head at you. Blaise and Draco started talking so you turned to Nat and Sam.

" Where's Hermione and everyone else?" Sam asked, looking around the room.

" They were over there. I dunno where they are now." You said, gazing back towards the door.

" Well, Ron and Hermione seem to be over there, getting a bit cozy." Nat grinned, pointing over towards one of the couches. Ron and Hermione were flirting majorly, coming closer and closer to eachother.

" What'e the bet they're an item by the and of the night? I myself bet 5 sickles." You smiled.

" I bet 3 sickles that within the next hour they make out." Sam said with a sly grin.

" I want in on this. I bet...5 sickles that they make out in the next 10 minutes." Nat said. " I have a feeling."

" Some friend you are, Kori. Betting on your friends." Draco added, giving you a smirk. You gave him a sly grin.

"Im not betting, love. Im just trying to make a profit out of deciding their future."

Draco just rolled his eyes at you. Sasria came up and you gave her a sly look, wondering why she would even consider speaking to you.

" Hello! Glad you could all make it! Are you having a nice time?" She asked brightly. You gave her a surprised look. Maybe she had changed, but still. You couldnt be sure.

" Yeah. We're having a great time. Thanks for inviting us, Sasria." You said kindly. She just nodded and moved on to the next group of guests. Sam and Nat were looking a little confused as well.

" Seems she changed her mind about you quickly." Samantha commented.

" Yeah, I was wondering about that myself." You answered, a thoughtful look upon your face." But whatever. I guess if she wants to like me now, she can."

" Guess so." Natasha grinned. The night went on and you become more relaxed. You didnt look suspiciously around the room or give the Twins reproachful looks when they spoke to you. About two hours later, you were in desperate need of a bathroom, too much firewhiskey...I mean too much soda. You glanced around the room, but there was no bathroom door in sight. You supposed you would have to leave and come back.

" I'll be right back. I need to use the ladies room." You told Draco.

" Thanks for sharing." He teased. You rolled your eyes at him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

" Do you want me and Sam to come?" Natasha asked. You shook your head.

" No, I think I can handle myself."

" Let's hope so." Draco added with a grin. You smirked at him, as you pushed him out of your way to the exit. Draco was such a smart ass. But you gotta love him anyways. You looked around the room before you pushed the door open, hoping to sight Harry. No such luck. You gave a small shrug, figuring he was off with Cho or something. You skipped down the hallway, searching for the nearest restroom.

" Aha!" You said aloud, finding what you were looking for. You entered the bathroom and opened the door of the nearest stall. Before you could do your business, you heard an odd noise. It was sort of like a chewing noise. You exited the stall, looking around curiously. As you moved closer to the source of the noise, it became louder and louder.

You glanced around the room, trying to figure out just where the noise was coming from. Your eyes slid across a small vent in the corner of the bathroom. You bent down on your knees and peered through the slits, trying to see what was the cause of the odd chewing noise. Then out of nowhere...

**Yay another Cliffy!!!! lol i told you so. These 4 chapters are for James Potter (you know who u are!! Love the encouragment!!) and you other great ppl who reviewed (i dont want to say all your names poor fingers hurt!!!) ...ok to get next chapters i will need... lets see 20 reviews ok yay!! Have a great weekend!!**


	24. Rats and a Snake!

The vent covering pops off and out runs hundreds of huge black rats. You gasp loudly. You hate rates more than any creature in the world. And these had to be the biggest, dirties, meaniest looking rats you had ever seen. You began screaming like a little girl and rushed to the nearest stall, standing on one of the toilets.

"Help...please." You whispered, your voice hoarse. You were having trouble talking, being scared out of your mind at the moment. You started crying, almost sobbing uncontrollably. You hated rats more than anything in the world! You looked around the small cubicle, hoping to find some way of escaping. From the looks of things, you were trapped. And things werent about to get any better.

You heard a loud splash coming from underneath you. You hesitated to look down into the toilet you were standing on, not wanting to see what was there. You decided it would be best to discover what was sitting in that toilet but regretted looking the moment you looked down. A huge python was slithering slowly out of the toilet, near your feet. It snapped at your heels and you screamed again, jumping from the toilet onto the rat covered floor.

Realizing there were rats all over your feet, you screamed even louder if that was possible. The snake followed you out of the cubicle, right on your tail. You ran out of the bathroom and shut the door quickly behind you. You leaned against it, panting heavily. Once you had calmed down you slowly walked away from the door.

What in the bloody hell was that? You thought to yourself. You wobbled a little as you walked and your hands shook violently. Rats and snakes all at once. The two things you feared beyond anything else in the whole world. You took deep breathes.

That was no accident. Someone planned it. Of course your first suspects would be Sasria and Jolene. It had to be. The act all nice and invite you to a party to scare the living daylights out of you and make you seem like a complete fool. Your hands clenched into tight fists. You had no proof, though. No one could prove that it had been the twins. You sighed heavily.

Wait! An idea suddenly popped into your head. You were a mind reader, were you not? Why dont you just read their minds! Thats evidence enough! It almost as good as a confession. Your mind set, you strolled back to the party still glancing around uneasily for any rats or snakes. You entered the room and hurried back to your friends side.

" Are you okay, Kor?" Draco asked, taking one of your still trembling hands. You were probably pale as a ghost as well and your face was streaked with tears of fright. You nodded, still unable to find your voice. " Are you sure?" He asked again, not convinced. This time you shook your head no.

" Rats and snakes." You mumbled. Draco gives you a quizzical look. You went on. " Rats and snakes in the bathroom."

" In the bathroom?" Draco asked, giving you a look of disbelief. " Are you didn't have a little too much to drink?"

You shook your head again. " No. Im sure." You whispered. Draco gave you yet another concerned look. You glance around the room, searching for the twins. You cant find Jolene, but do spot Sasria talking to a couple fellow Slytherins.

You concentrate very carefully and enter her mind. You became confused almost immediately. You couldn't understand one of her thoughts. It was all in some sort of gibberish. Than it hit you. She was Russian wasn't she? Her thought must be in Russian then. You pulled yourself from her mind, frustrated. Now you had absolutely no proof that the snakes and rats had been their doing.

" Wait wait...explain this again. There were snakes and rats in the bathroom?" Draco inquired, thoroughly confused. You sighed and turned to him.

" There was only one snake, but their were like a million rats."

" Why would there be rats and a snake in the girls restroom?" Draco asked.

" Because Sasria and Jolene put them there to scare me to death." You stated simply.

" Are you sure? I mean you have no proof. They were here the whole time you were gone."

You sighed heavily.The whole proof thing was entirely stupid. You knew they did it and that's all that counted. " Draco, Im positive. They dont like me and I dont like them." You shivered a bit. "

Merlin I hate rats." You glared at Sasria. " And I hate them even more." You hissed.

" Kori, look, you may hate eachother, but that doesnt meant it was them. Maybe theres a rat infestation or something."

You were getting frustrated more every minute." Look, I know it was them, so just please, shut up." You shouted. You felt horrible after you said it. You cared about Draco so much, and now you were taking your frustration out on him. You didn't apologize though, just turned on your heel. You were going to explode any second. You were angry, frustrated and, scared just thinking about those rats. If one more thing set you off, that was it. Everything would come crashing down.

You searched the room for Harry, desperately needing to talk with him. He was the only one who really could understand where you were coming from. You spotted Harry's dark messy hair in one of the corners of the room. You were about to run over towards him, but stopped. You felt your jaw drop in shock. Harry was in the corner making out with Jolene. Your mind took a moment to comprehend this. You felt rage boiling up inside you. That was the trigger. Seeing your best friend kissing your worst enemy was not good for making the situation any better.

You angrily strolled from the room, kicking open the door. You stormed down random hallways, not caring where you were going. Only caring about getting as far away from those evil twins as possible. Ever since they had come here your life had become a living hell. You couldnt take anymore. You just felt like screaming at the top of your lungs.

You kicked the wall furiously, trying to get out all of your anger. Everything was just screwed up. You sank to the floor, your back against the wall. You pulled your knees up against your chest and buried your head there. Every frustration, every angry feeling was now coming out in silent tears. You heard someone walking towards you. You shifted your body so your back was to them.

" Kori, are you alright?" You heard a voice ask. It was Draco.

" No. Leave me alone." You whispered, mid sob. You felt Draco come up and sit beside you. You didnt know why you were telling him to go away. You needed someone to talk to right now. You didnt want to be alone. Lucky for you, Draco somehow seem to know.

" Tell me whats wrong and I'll leave you alone." He stated. You slowly turned to him, whiping your eyes on your shirt sleeve.

" Those stupid Twins. Ever since they came here, my whole life has been fucked up. First they get all pissed about you, then they freaking tried to slit my throat in the hallway and now this. I knew they put the rats in the bathroom. How they knew thats what I was scared of more than anything else, I have no clue, but they knew. And to top it all off, I just saw Harry snogging with that stupid Jolene. He knows I hate her and she hates me! He's suppose to be my best friend and then he goes and does this!" You finished angrily. Draco was silent for a moment.

" You know, I think your being to hard on Harry, Kor." He began. You opened your mouth to argue but he went on. " Before your bite my head off, let me explain."

You closed your mouth, thinking for a moment. You nodded, ready to listen...

" Well, wasn't I Harry's enemy? We hated eachother more than anything. And than you and I started seeing eachother and when Harry found out he was furious. But, he got over it. He even said as long as your happy, he can be happy for you. He tries to get along with me now for your sake. Maybe you should do the same for him." Draco finished.

You thought about what he had said. He was right. As much as you hated to admit it, he was. Harry had excepted you and Draco when Draco was his worst enemy. You were going to have to accept Harry and Jolene now. You realized how hard it must have been for Harry, now that you were in the same situation.

" Why do you always have to be right." You sighed, giving him a weak smile. Draco grinned.

" I just am." He said in mock smugness. You snorted with laughter.

" Come here." Draco laughed. You scooted closer and he whiped tears from under your eyes. " You look like a drag queen. Your make up is all smudged."

You hit him upside the head and whiped underneath your eyes on your shirt. " Shut up. You know you like it."

" Yeah, I do." He said sarcastically. You giggled a little. Draco stood up and helped pull you to your feet. He pulled you into his arms, giving you a much needed hug. You rested your head on his shoulder. You really wondered sometimes what you would do without Draco. You'd rather not think about it.

Draco pulled away and kissed you softly on the lips, sending those wonderful shivers coursing down your body. It was odd, how one person could make someone feel this way. Draco took his hand in yours and you slowly began to stroll down the corridor.

" So." Draco began, breaking the silence. " Some party, huh?"

You just began laughing. " Oh yeah. the best I've been to in a while."

**Omg in one day u ppl made up the 20 reviews omg!!! faints few hours later... oh my head because you are all so wonderful i will give you 5 yes 5 chapters i think im losing my mind you guys are the greatest cries for joy Here are the 5 chapters sniff---- **


	25. The Prophecy Begins

The next morning, you made a promise to speak to Harry as soon as possible. Better than someone else making it a point to talk to him for you. After getting ready in the morning, you hopped down the dorm steps and found Harry sitting alone in the common room. You smiled and jumped over the back of the couch so you were sitting directly next to him.

" Morning!" You said, giving him a grin. Harry smiled and ruffled your hair a bit.

" Morning, Kor." He grinned, knowing how annoyed you got of ppl touching your hair.

" So Harry, I didnt see you a whole lot last night! Just what were you up to?" You asked slyly. Of course you knew the answer, but wanted to see if he would confess or not. Harry fiddled uncomfortably. You noticed he was avoiding your eyes.

" Are you sure you didn't see me? I mean I was there." He said, suddenly very interested in his shoes. you smirked a bit. You would have liked him to confess, but once being in the same situation, you could see why he didn't.

" Harry, love." You began. " I know what you were doing. And who you were with for that matter."  
Harry looked at you, his eyes big.

" Kori! I am SO sorry! I didn't want to tell you cause I knew you hated Jolene and I was going to , but then I didn't. You must hate me! I am so-" He started babbling. You listened for a couple seconds, but then put your hand over his mouth, silencing him.

" Harry, it's alright. I'm not mad." You smiled. He looked confused.

" Whadya mean you're not mad?" He asked suspiciously. You chuckled a bit.

" I mean exactly what I said. I'm not mad. You can date Jolene." You told him. Harry stared at you dumbfound.

" Are you serious? I thought you would be pissed off!" He exclaimed.

" Well, I was at first." You admitted truthfully. " But then Draco talked to me."

" Draco talked to you? What did he say?" Harry asked curiously.

" He said that you forgave me for going out with him and that you excepted us being together, even when you hated him." You said, quietly. Harry smiled, after taking it all in.

" Draco said that? I mean he defended me?" Harry asked, shocked. You let out a laugh.

" Yes he did."

Harry sat, looking thoughtful. " You have no idea how relieved I am." He finally said with a weak

smile.

" Yeah I kinda do. I went through the same thing." You grinned.

" Oh yeah." Harry reminded himself. You chuckled.

" Just promise you'll keep her away from me please. No offence, but I still hate the girl"

" Yeah, I promise." Harry grinned, placing his hand over his heart.

" Thanks. Now come on, Loser. Let's get us some chow." You grinned.

You and Harry strolled down the corridor, joking and talking loudly when your head began to pound like mad. You tried to ignore the pain. It was just a headache, nothing more. At least that's what you hoped. The rest of the day the pain kept increasing. It didn't feel like a normal headache. The pain seemed to course through your entire body, spreading jolts here and there. You tried to hide it from your friends. You didn't want them to worry about you, but they seemed to know something wasn't right.

" Kori, are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked for what seemed the thousandth time that day. You, Draco, and the rest of the gang were having a huge game of exploding snap in the Great Hall, seeing as it was a Saturday.

" Yes, I'm fine." You mumbled. You held your head in your hands, wishing it would stop. Everyone talking and laughing didn't seem to help. Everytime you were spoken too, the pain spiked higher.

" I need some fresh air." You said suddenly. Draco gave you a concerned look. You assured him you were alright and walked out of the Great Hall. You began to feel oddly dizzy. You shook it off and skipped down the steps onto the lawn. You found your favorite spot by the lake and collapsed on the grass.

A cool breeze blew strands of your dark hair in front of your eyes. You brushed it away, gazing across the calm surface of the lake. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. You didn't know what was happening and it scared you. After about 15 minutes, you decided to go back inside. Everyone was probably wondering what was keeping you. You made to stand up, but fell back down on the grass. You suddenly felt weak and tired.

" What's wrong with me?" You muttered, making a futile attempt to stand again. You were beginning to panic now. The dizziness was getting worse, making you feel sick to your stomach. You closed your eyes trying to make it stop. You opened them again to find your vision blurred. You cried out, scared. Am I sick? What the hell is happening! You thought, panic stricken by now.

Your breathe was short, you were hardly getting any air. You looked around the grounds only to find them empty. You had to get someone. Now. You tried to call out, but your voice was too weak. No one would hear. For some odd reason, you were screaming in your head for someone to get out here. Odd, there was no point in that. No one could hear you think, but your mind told you other wise. You were so tired and it hurt to even move the slightest inch. Suddenly, everything was black.

" Do you think she's alright? She doesn't look so well." You heard a hushed voice say. You squinted open your eyes to see 5 faces looking over you...

You looked around. You were in the Hospital Wing.

" She's awake!" You heard a voice whisper excitedly. You smiled feebly and tried to sit up but dizziness came rushing back.

" You better just lie still, Kor. You look real sick." Draco said, his voice filled with concern. You laid back down on the pillows, closing your eyes.

" What happened?" You asked, confused.

" Well, we were hoping you could tell us. Harry just found you lying on the grass. He carried you inside and took you here." You heard Hermione's voice say. You sighed heavily and opened your eyes.

" Where's Harry?" You asked, looking around the room. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Natasha, and Samantha were all there, but no Harry.

" He rushed off, said something about speaking to the Headmaster. He should be back soon."

Hermione assured you. Gone to see Dumbledore? You thought quizzically. What did Dumbledore have to do with anything? Then suddenly, realization dawned on you. The Prophecy. This had to do something with it! You knew it!

" I need talk with Harry. Now." You whispered.

" He'll be here soon." Draco said soothingly, grabbing your hand. He kissed you softly on the forehead, making you smile. The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Harry swept in, looking flustered.

" What's wrong Harry?" Natasha asked. He shook his head.

" I need to talk with Kori. Alone. Sorry everyone." He apologized.

" I'll be back later then. I have some Potions to do anyways." Draco replied. He kissed you lightly on the lips before leaving.

" We'll come back too. With candy! Lots of it!" Samantha said excitedly while Natasha grinned. You laughed weakly.

" Can't wait. Later Ron, Hermione." You called after them. Once Harry had made sure everyone was out of the room, he came and sat on the edge of your bed. You scooted over to give him more room.

" I knew something was wrong." He said, looking at you with concern. " I mean it wasn't instinct or anything. You told me."

You looked at him like he was insane. " What? I was all the way outside! There was no way you could have heard me!"

He shook his head. " I heard you in my head. I know that's insane, but I did. I went to talk to Dumbledore and he said he was waiting for this to happen. Its part of the Prophecy. As it comes closer and closer, he said you're going to start feeling a bit odd, collapsing, even gaining new powers.

" Like Telepathy." You whispered. " I remember yelling for help. Thinking it actually. But I couldn't understand why. I didn't know you would actually hear me." You whispered quietly.

Harry rubbed the back of his head." Yeah, it was really weird. I was watching Ron and Natasha play Exploding Snap and then I just heard this voice asking me for help. The weirdest part was it sounded like you. I told everyone I was going to get you and I went outside and found you lying there. Then I knew something was going on. I took you to the Hospital Wing right away. I told everyone where you were and then I went to see Dumbledore." Harry finished. It was quiet for several minutes.

" Harry, Im scared." You admitted. Gaining new powers, collapsing, telepathy, the prophecy coming true anytime now...it was all very frightening. Harry put his arm around you, pulling you close.

" You have every right to be scared. I'd be surprised if you weren't. Hell, even I'm scared. I don't know what's gonna happen." Harry sighed, running a hand through his untidy black hair.

" I hate this! This waiting around! It feels like Im waiting for my deathbed! I mean, what chance do I have against Voldemort." You trembled.

" Kori! Don't say that. You aren't going to die or anything. Remember, this prophecy concerns me too, so whatever happens, we're stuck in it together. And there's no other person I'd rather be with during somethin like that than you." Harry smiled. You gave him a feeble grin. You breathed deeply, feeling a bit more calm and relieved after talking with Harry.

" I gotta get going. Draco should be here soon." Harry told you, giving you one last hug.

" Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" You called after his retreating back. Harry turned around and smiled.

" Count on it!" He yelled back. You smiled and sank back onto your pillows.

**Wow...that was insane was it not!? lol. A lot seems to be happening... Jolene and Harry are a couple, the Prophecy is coming closer and closer, Draco is STILL extremely sexy by the way. lol. Please review and message! Thanks everyone!:-**P


	26. Secrets Revealed

The nest afternoon, Madame Promfrey reluctantly released you from the Hospital Wing. You skipped happily into the corridor, finally free, to discover Draco waiting for you. 

" Hey!" You cried excitedly, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. Draco chuckled. 

" Well, it seemed you're feeling much better. Did Madame Promfrey say what was wrong with you anyways?" He asked, hugging you back. You pulled away, gazing down at your shoelaces. During your time in the Hospital Wing, you had been fighting constantly with yourself on whether or not to tell Draco about the prophecy. The last thing you wanted was to pull him into this mess and endanger him. You ignored his question. 

" Do you wanna go for a walk?" You asked brightly. Draco gave you a curious look. He knew there was something on your mind. 

" Sure..." He said, a bit hesitantly. You smiled and took his hand. You led him out to the grounds, underneath one of the many Oak trees scattered across the lawn. Draco leaned his back against the trunk, while you sat in between his legs, your head resting against his chest. It was silent for a moment. 

" So, you really wanna know what's wrong with me?" You asked. 

" I would like to know, but you dont have to tell me if you'd rather not." Draco said gently, wrapping his arms around you. You sighed deeply. 

" No, you have a right to know. You'll probably think I'm crazy though." You said, laughing a bit. 

" Try me." Draco grinned. 

" Alright then. You see, when I was born, a prophecy was made. About me, Harry, and the Dark Lord." There was a stunned silence that you had expected. 

" What? Run that by me again?" Draco said, confusion clear in his voice. You took a deep breathe and explained everything. Beginning with the dream you had, to the prophecy, and ending with what had taken place the previous day. Yet another stunned silence greeted the end of your story. 

" So...the Dark Lord is after you?" Draco asked weakly. 

" Pretty much, but don't worry about it. I'm not." You said in false reassurance. 

" But I am worried. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Afterall... I love ya, Kor." Draco said softly. You whirled around to face him. 

" WHAT?" You asked, completely caught offguard. Draco gave you an amused smile. 

" You heard me. I said that I loved you."  
Your face split into a broad grin as you tackled Draco to the ground in a huge hug. 

" I can't believe you just said that!" You exclaimed. You sat in silence, just taking it in. " Well, just so you know, I love you too Drac0 Andrew Malfoy." 

" You better." Draco teased. You smiled mischievously before brushing your lips against his. Draco eagerly kissed you back, greedily slipping his tongue into your mouth. He rolled over so he was ontop of you. You ran you hands through his soft blonde hair, wondering how long it had been since you kissed him like this. Draco's hand slowly crept underneath your T-shirt, making you gasp softly at the touch of his hand on your bare stomach. Soon, it began to grow dark and you pushed Draco off you, much to his dismay. 

" Sorry, babe, but it's past curfew for me." You smiled, standing up. Draco gave a dramatic sigh before hauling himself from the ground. You intertwined your fingers with his, making your way

back to the castle. You walked in silence until Draco spoke. 

" Kori, how long have we been together?" He questioned. You thought about it for a moment. 

" A coupled of months now. Maybe 7 or 8?" You said uncertainly. 

" Well, at the end of our 7th year, I think we should just get married." Draco proclaimed. You gave him a disbelieving look, although your heart was pounding madly and your stomach was doing gymnastics. You started giggling furiously. 

" What?" Draco asked, grinning sheepishly. 

" Well, first of all, I don't think you'll love me enough to marry me. I can be very annoying and hard to live with. And second of all, I don't think I could stand being married to a baby like you." You teased, giving him a flirtatious smirk. Draco glared at you. You knew how much he hated being called a baby in used it to you advantage. All out of fun though. 

" What's the matter, Drakie Baby?" You joked, walking backwards so you could look at him. You tripped over your own feet and nearly went crashing to the floor. Draco burst out laughing. It was your turn to glare at him. 

" What? You can dish it, but you can't take it?" He grinned. You gave him an evil look before running and trying to tackle him to the ground. Draco was too quick though and caught you, throwing you over his shoulder. 

" Draco Andrew Malfoy! Put me down NOW!" You demanded, pounding your fists against his back. 

" Shut up and I will. If someone catches us, then we're dead." Draco said quietly. You realized he was right and shut your mouth. Draco gently set you down by the corridor wall. He pushed you against it, pinning you with his tone body. 

" Geeze, Draco, you must be horny or something." You teased. Draco rolled his eyes. 

" Only for you, love." He said sarcastically. He pressed his lips against yours, sending those familiar shivers down your spine for the second time that night. He ran his hand up your thigh, making you inhale sharply. You pulled away after a bit, both of you gasping for breathe. Just then, you heard someone making their way down the corridor. 

" What's this? Two students out of bed? Naughty Naughty, wait till Professor Snape finds out." You heard Filch's familiar growl rasp. You glanced at Draco.grinning. You both knew what to do. You kissed him one last time, before flying down the opposite corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room. You heard Draco go to the left, headed for the Dungeons. It was just your luck that Filch decided to follow you.

" Shut up and I will. If someone catches us, then we're dead." Draco said quietly. You realized he was right and shut your mouth. Draco gently set you down by the corridor wall. He pushed you against it, pinning you with his tone body. 

" Geeze, Draco, you must be horny or something." You teased. Draco rolled his eyes. 

" Only for you, love." He said sarcastically. He pressed his lips against yours, sending those familiar shivers down your spine for the second time that night. He ran his hand up your thigh, making you inhale sharply. You pulled away after a bit, both of you gasping for breathe. Just then, you heard someone making their way down the corridor. 

" What's this? Two students out of bed? Naughty Naughty, wait till Professor Snape finds out." You heard Filch's familiar growl rasp. You glanced at Draco.grinning. You both knew what to do. You kissed him one last time, before flying down the opposite corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room. You heard Draco go to the left, headed for the Dungeons. It was just your luck that Filch decided to follow you.


	27. NOT THEM!

The corridors were pitch black, making it nearly impossible to see. You didn't dare stop, not even for a second. Not far behind you were the pounding footsteps and ragged breathing of Filch. Your heart was pounding, not from fear, but from excitement and exhilaration! You lived for this kind of trouble! You ran up a number of different staircases and turned down about a hundred corridors, trying to lose him.

Eventually, the footsteps died down and silence surrounded you. You leaned against the wall for support as you caught your breathe. A smile was playing across your lips as your victory over Filch settled in. You didn't have long to celebrate though. Suddenly, a hand clapped onto your shoulder and spun you around. You gasped, seeing who it was. 

" But how did you- I was way ahead- You- What?" You stammered, staring right into the eyes of none other than Filch himself. He grinned evilly at you. 

" I know ever secret passage in this school, Anderson. Now come on. It's off to McGonagall with you." He snarled, starting to drag you down the corridor. 

" McGonagall!" You exclaimed in horror. " Couldn't you just let me off with a warning or something!?" 

Filch gave an evil cackle. " Would you rather me take you to Snape? I'm sure he would be delighted to punish a good for nothing brat like you. Or maybe I could punish you. Hang you from the ceiling by your thumbs like they used to let me do." 

" No no no no... McGonagall is just fine." You said hurriedly. Filch just grunted and continued hauling you down the corridor. He stopped just outside McGongall's office door and rapped loudly rapped his knuckles across the wooden surface. You only had to wait a moment before the door was pulled open. McGongall stood there in her nightgown, a robe wrapped tightly around her. An annoyed expression was set upon her face. 

" Anderson?" She questioned. " Mr. Filch, would you kindly mind telling me why you and Miss Anderson are standing outside my door at 11:30 at night?" 

Filch roughly grabbed your shirt collar. " Wandering around the hallways this one. There was a lad too, but he got away, little snot nosed brat." He growled. McGonagall gave you a disapproving glare, that caused you to stare at your shoelaces in order to avoid eye contact. 

" Very well. I'll take it from here. Thank you, Mr. Filch." McGongall said. She stood aside to let you enter before slamming the door shut. 

" Sit, Anderson." McGonagall said sternly, pointing towards an armchair sitting in front of her desk. You immediately sat, poised on the edge of your seat, unsure of what to expect. McGongall swept over to the opposite side of the desk, taking a seat as well. She gave an exasperated sigh, massaging her temples. 

" Kori, you know you shouldn't be wandering around the castle past dark. Especially considering the circumstances." She scolded. You knew she was speaking of the prophecy and by the way she used your first name, you knew she was being deadly serious. 

" I'm sorry. It won't happen again." You said softly. 

" It better not, or you'll be in serious trouble!" The professor warned. 

" Well, you can't put me in detention, seeing you're still making Draco and I do time. I've been going to those detentions since like October." You complained. McGongall gave you an amused smile. 

" I only kept you in those detentions for that amount of time because I assumed you and Mr. Malfoy enjoyed eachother's company." She said, her eyes twinkling. You felt a grin spreading its way across your lips. 

" Are you serious? Wow! I had no clue you were on to the fact we were dating!" 

" You must realize, Kori, that I may be old, but I'm certainly not stupid." She smiled. Still in awe that she had been aware of you and Draco all this time, you collapsed back in your chair. 

" But about those detention, as much as you may enjoy them, I have to cancel them. Something more important has come up that will put your time to more necessary use." McGongall stated. Intrigued, you leaned forward in your chair. 

" What's that, Professor?" You asked curiously. 

" As you know, the prophecy is causing you to gain powers you've never even had before. You're going to need someone to teach to control those powers. Also, the Headmaster finds it in your best interest that you are taught how to defend yourself using a sword and other combat methods for if and when the time comes for you to face Lord Voldemort. 

" Really? Who's my teacher gonna be?" You asked excitedly. 

" Sasria and Jolene Lastovich." McGongall replied. 

" WHAT!" You exclaimed loudly. " You can't not be serious! I HATE those two! Please, anyone but them!" You begged. Your blood boiled as you thought about the twins telling you what to do, teaching you! 

" Kori, I know you don't like them, but what they teach you may end up saving your life or someone else's for that matter! So you're going to have to try to get along with them!" McGongall ordered

sternly. You stood up from your chair, furious. 

" But what in the bloody hell says those two are qualified enough to teach me?" You spat...

" Jolene and Sasria have highly advanced telekinetic powers such as yourself. They have mastered the control of them and are willing to teach you how. They are also excellent swordsmen and duelist, and are extremely brilliant when it comes to most combat methods. They are the youngest ever winners of the International Duelist Competition and are said to be the top swordsmen in their country of Russia. Maybe its just me, but they certainly seem qualified to teach you!" McGonagall huffed. You hated to admit it, but you were very impressed by the twins accomplishments. But that didn't change your mind about hating them! 

" So what? I refuse to learn a thing from those two!" You shouted. 

" Miss Anderson! This is not a matter of choice! If Professor Dumbledore wishes for the Lastovich girls to instruct you, then it shall be done. That's final! Understood?" McGonagall demanded. You silently fumed for a moment before nodding your head, recognizing defeat. 

" Good. Lessons shall begin tomorrow evening at 7:00 in Professor Snape's classroom." 

" Why there?" You asked bitterly. It was bad enough Sasria and Jolene were your teachers, but in the dungeons too?? 

" Why? Because students may wonder what your up to and there's a good chance they won't go looking for you in the dungeons. If anyone asks just say Sasria, Jolene and you are doing a Transfigurations project for me. Now, good night, Miss Anderson. Straight to Gryffindor Common room! No wandering about and such! You understand?" McGongall said sternly." You're lucky I'm letting you off without a punishment for tonight!" 

" Yes, ma'am. Thank you." You mumbled. You turned around and quickly left the office, mumbling softly under your breathe. You wondered what horrors tomorrow's lesson with the Twins would have in store.

**Part 27! Yay! HMmMmmm lessons with Sasria and Jolene? Sounds like trouble? Do I sense a girlfight? lol haha! Anyways, please review and message! You guys are so awesome!:-D**


	28. The Duel

" Filch caught you last night, didn't he?" Draco said in a somber tone the next morning at breakfast.

" Sadly, yes. I was so close to getting away, that stupid git." You said angrily, stabbing at your eggs rather violently.

" Im sorry. Its all my fault. If I hadnt kept you out so late and-" Draco began, but you silenced him, pressing a finger to his lips.

" It was NOT your fault, Draco. I just got unlucky." You smiled weakly. Draco returned your smile, looking greatly relieved you weren't upset with him. He gently kissed you on the lips before helping himself to the toast on your plate. You smirked at bit. You gazed around the Great Hall, listening to the loud laughter and animated chatter that surrounded you. You wondered what it was like to be one of the other many students.

Someone normal, whos only worry was how they did on their last Potions Assignment or finishing a rather nasty essay in time for class. None of them had to worry about a looming prophecy or eventually facing Lord Voldemort.

You looked enviously at your friends sitting around you. Natasha and Samantha were having a friendly argument on who was the best looking International Quidditch player, Hermione was deeply submerged in her Arithmancy book, and Draco and Ron were bewitching biscuits to fly around the heads of unsuspecting First Years. Then something occurred to you. You did a doubletake around the Great Hall. Someone was missing.

" Herms, where's Harry?" You rather more demanded than asked. At this, your friends stopped their activities and looked around, rather uncomfortably. It was obvious they all knew something you didn't.

" Well, actually, he's not here." Hermione stammered. You gave a snort.

" Well, obviously."

" He's off for a walk with...Jolene." Hermione answered quickly.

" Oh." You said quietly. You still weren't at all used to the idea of Jolene and Harry being together. He was spending the majority of his time with her, which made you hate her even more.

" Right. Well, I think, I'll be going." You said rather stiffly, gathering your books in your bag. You stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving your friends staring at your retreating back, unsure of what to do.

" I'll go after her then." Hermione said standing up. Draco jumped to his feet, shouldering his bag.

" No, No. I'll go. Its alright, Hermione." Draco said. He then hurried out of the Great Hall, trying to catch up with you. You stomped down the corridor, glowering at anyone cheeky enough to get in your way. You growled lowly under your breathe, wondering what exactly Harry and Jolene were up to on their so called "walk".

Suddenly, you felt someone grab your hand, pulling you around to face them. You found yourself looking into the electric blue gaze of Draco, whos eyes were filled with concern and worry. You felt your heart flutter a bit, realizing how much Draco obviously cared for you. You had never felt so strongly for anyone in your 16 years of life as you did for Draco.

" You alright, love?" Draco asked, taking your other hand as well. You sighed deeply, glaring at the floor.

" Kori?" Draco began again. You straightened up, looking straight into those gorgeous blue eyes.

" Yeah, its just that, I really hate Jolene and Sasria. No matter how hard I bloody try to like them, I just hate them even more!" You hissed spitefully. " And it doesn't make things any better that I have those stupid lessons with them tonight!"

Draco, who had been listening faithfully, squinted his eyes in confusion. Then you realized you hadn't told him about your lessons with Jolene and Sasria yet.

" Oh. Dumbledore's having them teach me stuff. Like dueling and sword fighting, how to control my powers and all that good combat stuff." You said, not bothering to keep the anger and irritation out of your voice.

" What? You've got to be kidding me? Doesn't Dumbledore no that they HATE you?" Draco said, surprised. You shook your head angrily.

" Nope. I tried telling McGonagall, but she screamed it wasn't my choice and I have to do it!" You rolled your eyes at this point, letting out a heavy sigh. Draco pulled you closer to him and slid his hands around your waist, your hands resting comfortably on his chest.

" Look, from what I've witnessed in the Common Room, the Twins really know their stuff. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have them teach you." Draco said calmly, obviously trying to convince you to go.

" I dont care! I am not going anywhere near those stupid, stupid whores!" You cried maliciously. No one could possibly understand the level of contempt you held for those girls. There was something about them that didnt settle with you. Frustrated, you tried to pull yourself from Draco, but he just

held on tighter.

" Listen, Kor. I know I probably sound really lame right now, but what if what Jolene and Sasria teach you ends up saving your life?? I just want you to take care of yourself. I couldnt handle it if something were to happen to you." Draco said quietly, brushing a strand of your dark hair away from your eyes. You felt your cheeks hit up a bit. You didnt know how to reply to something like that! No one had EVER spoken so that way to you before.

" Are you blushing, Korrine?" Draco grinned, eyeing your pink tinged cheeks.

" Shut it!" You ordered with a slight smile. Draco took your smile as an advantage to persuade you to go to the lessons.

" Go. It'll be worth it." He said. You thought for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

" Fine, you win. I'll go. Happy now?" You smiled.

" Very much so." He replied with a grin. He cupped your face with his hands and softly kissed you on the lips. You heard a chorus of "awes" and fervent giggles. You pulled away and found a small group of 4th year girls. Draco followed your gaze and the girls giggled louder when they realized they had been caught staring.

" Can I help you?" Draco asked in an amused tone, raising his eyebrows. Giggles broke out again, much to your annoyance. A small, blonde girl spoke up.

" Sorry, it just that, we think you two are so cute together. You're like, the perfect couple. We totally can't help but envy you guys."

You felt yourself blushing deeply, lost for words. Draco on the other hand grinned broadly.

" Uh.. Thanks, I guess." He said to the girls. He then inclined his head towards you and whispered softly in your ear urgently. " Let's move. Now."

You chuckled a bit as Draco took your hand and quickly pulled you down the corridor.  
You took a deep breathe before pounding on the dungeon door. You fidgeted nervously, waiting for a reply. Slowly, the large wooden door was pulled open.

"Well, well ,well. Do come in." Sasria smirked, stepping to the side. You gave her a look of deepest contempt before strolling into the brightly lit dungeon room. You gazed around, noticing how different the room looked compared to its usual classroom state.

The room was cleared and two tables sat off to the side, filled with all sorts of dangerous looking weapons. Jolene sat on a stool, polishing a sharp, gleaming sword. She nodded curtly towards you as Sasria slammed the door shut.

" So, I expect you know why you're here?" She asked casually.

" Yes." You said through gritted teeth, wondering why she would ask such a stupid question.

" Good. Then let's begin." Before you could even blink, Sasria had fired a spell at you, sending you flying backwards into the nearest wall. You felt a jolt of pain sear through your body as it cracked against the hard stone wall. Sasria clucked her tongue impatiently.

That was terrible! Gotta stay on your guard, Anderson!" Sasria grinned. You growled lowly as you hauled yourself to your feet. You forgot the twins could use wandless magic. No matter.

" Rictasempra!" You yelled, pointing your wand at Sasria. She tried to dodge the on coming spell but missed. She was hit straight on by the tickling charm and collapsed to the ground in laughter.

You watched with satisfaction. Jolene hopped off her stool and lazily waved her hand towards her sister who instantly stopped her laughter.

" Alright, enough games. How about you and I have a little duel? You know? To practice?" Jolene asked with a sly grin. You stared hard at her, determine to win this challenge.

" Fine by me. We start back to back. Three paces. Turn around and fire." You said, calling the shots. Jolene nodded and you both proceeded. You went over strategy carefully in your head, preparing yourself. 1, 2, 3 You counted your paces before whirling around, ready to fight.

**Ok you ppl you are great but im taking the weekend off u hear me!!!! lol my fingers hurt and i still need to write the rest of the story, but on monday chapters 29 and 30 shall be in but... if you ppl get up to 30 reviews!!!! I shall (yes this is a promise) put the story up to chapter 35 so bring it on im ready!!!!!! **


	29. Duels and Daggers

**Heres the first chapter enjoy and remember to review!!!**

"Petrificus Totalus!" You cried. Jolene stepped to the side and easily dodged the spell. 

" Come now. You're gonna have to do much better than that." She taunted, looking bored.

You gritted your teeth, fuming silently. 

" Try again." She ordered. You didn't need to be asked twice. You pointed you wand at her and fired a leg lock jinx. Once again Jolene dodged it, but this time fired back at you. You hit the floor, landing hard on your back. You didn't even have a chance to sit up when she shot yet another spell at you. 

" Hey! Gimme a freakin chance to get up!" You yelled, heaving yourself off the floor. 

" Gimme a good reason." She smirked, watching you with great amusement as you struggled to your feet. 

" Fighting fair?" You said obviously, dusting off your jeans. Sasria laughed. You whirled around and gave her a death glare. She didn't seem phased by it. 

" Fighting fair? Sorry, not happening." She grinned. By now, you were absolutely writhing with anger. 

" What? You-" You began spitefully, but Jolene quickly cut you off. 

" Do you really think Voldemort's going to "fight fair"?" She asked. You didn't say anything. Because you knew she was right. " No. He isn't. So why should you? Forget everything you know about fighting fair. Its not gonna save your life. "Jolene said, in a dangerous tone of voice. It was silent for a moment. If they didn't want any fighting fair, then they'd get what they wanted. 

" Ready to try again?" Jolene asked. You nodded slightly. " Good." She then sent another hex at you, hitting you straight in the stomach. You stumbled back a few steps, breathing heavily. 

" Pathetic, Anderson! Really, can't you do any better than that??" Sasria smirked from her place on the stool. You tightened your grip on your wand, trying to control your anger. You would have liked nothing better than too cause her as much discomfort as possible.

Remembering what they had said about forgetting fighting fair, you turned quickly and sent a hex at Sasria. Caught off guard, Sasria was hit squarely by the spell and tumbled off the stool. You smiled, satisfied. 

" Now you're getting it!" Jolene grinned. Sasria grumbled as she stood up from the ground. You smirked at her, pleased with yourself. The lesson in dueling went on for at least another hours before Sasria said it was enough for one night. You were just heading out the door when Jolene called you back. 

" What?" You asked from the doorway. She beckoned you over to her and Sasria. 

" Well, there's some things you're going to have to start doing. Now that were training you." Sasria said. You groaned inwardly, just imagining what they had in store. 

" First of all, you'll need to go on a diet." Jolene said, shoving a piece of paper at you.

You glanced down, seeing it was a list of foods you needed to eat. 

"A diet?" You asked stupidly. You had never been on a diet before. You were used to eating whatever you wanted. And now the twins were going to tell you what to eat. Great. 

" Yes a diet, Anderson. You'll want to start exercising too." Sasria smirked. She seemed to be enjoying herself. 

" Exercise?" You said, nearly in shock. You never really "exercised." Of course

Quidditch kept you in great condition and kept you strong and agile, you never really thought of it as exercise before. 

" Yeah, you know? Sit ups, push ups all that good stuff?" Jolene said. 

" Oh, and start carrying this around." Sasria said, handing you one of the many weapons that had been laying on the table. You just stared at it, not sure if you wanted to take something that dangerous looking. 

" You want me to start carrying around a sword? Isnt that like illegal?" You gasped. Both the twins rolled their eyes. 

" Its not a sword, idiot. Its a dagger. And yes we want you to carry this around. Get use to it. You never know when something could happen." Jolene said, sounding annoyed. " And no, its only illegal if you get caught. But Im sure Dumbledore wont mind YOU carrying it." She added hurriedly, seeing the horrified look on your face. 

" I dont even know how to use this though!" You said exasperatedly. Sasria sighed heavily. 

" We're going to teach you next lesson. Which is Wednesday by the way." She said. You stared at the dagger a couple more seconds before finally taking it from Sasria. You held it out far in front of you, with the blade facing downward towards the floor. You seriously hoped you wouldnt stab yourself or someone else for that matter. Jolene clucked her tongue impatiently. 

" Really, you're worried about getting caught with that,so you hold it out for the entire world to see. Here,you'll need this. Carry it on your left hip." She said, tossing you a carrier for the dagger. You struggled a moment with getting it on. You buttoned your cloak back over the dagger when you were finished, hiding it from view. You could feel the weapon rubbing against your jeans, making you unbearably nervous. 

" That's all. Be off with you now." Sasria said, waving towards the corridor. You rolled your eyes and slowly made your way towards Gryffindor Tower. This is ridiculous. Me? Carrying a dagger? You thought. You sighed heavily and shook your head, wondering if these little lessons were more trouble than they were worth. 

" So, how did it go?" Harry asked eagerly the next morning at breakfast. You growled under your breathe. 

" How do you think it went?" You asked irritably. 

" Not well, I'm guessing." Draco said, sitting down next to you. He kissed you swiftly on the cheek before helping himself to the food layed out on the table. You smiled a little. Draco always had that effect on you. 

" Not well at all." You sighed, your mind wandering to the dagger, attached to your left hip. Your stomach did a little flip flop. You hoped no one would suspect you carrying it although you doubted someone coming up and casually asking you if you were carrying around a concealed weapon. You sighed and reached out for a donut. You were ready to take a bite when suddenly it flew out of your hand. 

" What the hell?" You yelled, falling off the bench in shock. Afterall, its not everyday you see a flying donut...

You stood up angrily and whirled around. Something caught your eye. Over at the Slytherin table, Sasria and Jolene were laughing at you. Jolene caught your eye and waggled a finger at you. 

" You're on a diet Anderson!" You shouted across the hall. You glared at the pair of them a few more seconds before sitting back down, positively fuming. Much to your annoyment. all of your friends were chuckling as well. 

" Shut up!" You demanded, pounding your fist onto the table. This just seemed to make them even more amused. You sat, your face red with anger, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the laughter subsided. 

" You all done making my life a living hell." You hissed. 

" Were just playing, Kori." Ron grinned, ruffling your hair. You couldnt help but smile a little. Ron was too adorable. " Even though that was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on your face." Ron snorted. Okay, so not adorable anymore. You picked up your wand. 

" Silencio." You said casually, placing the silence spell on Ron. He clutched at this throat, appearing to be yelling at you, but nothing would come out. You all laughed at Ron, watching as he struggled to make some sort of noise. You expertly twirled your wand through your fingers, wondering how entertaining it would be to leave Ron voiceless the rest of the day. You'd take it off him eventually.


	30. Lonely Twin

Here is the second chapie enjoy and review u must review!!!

And so the lessons with Sasria and Jolene continued. You had to admit you were getting pretty good at the whole sword fighting combat thing, although you were nothing when it came to the Twins. They had even taught you how to master your powers. Now, not only could you mind read, but you could communicate telekinetically, move objects with your mind, and if you wanted to ...cause pain. You were in the best shop you had ever been in.

You were more agile, quicker and much stronger. As much as you disliked Sasria and Jolene, you found yourself looking forward to every training session. Because of quidditch practice, homework, and the training, you and Draco found less and less time to spend with one another. So you made it a point to sit together every class. Your new powers made lessons more amusing as well. You and Draco were sitting in Charms today, a double lesson. Prof. Flitwick was going on about dream charms, but you and

Draco weren't listening at all. Pansy sat at the table in front of you and you decided to have a little fun with her. You gave Draco a mischievous smile and nodded your head towards Pansy. He returned your grin, swiveling in his seat to watch the show. You turned towards Pansy and casually propped your head in your hands, staring at her back.

You concentrated, focusing on what you wanted to move. Then, very slowly, Pansy's chair began to tilt backwards. She immediately noticed and tried to figure out what was happening, but before she could, you had tipped the chair over backwards, making her crash to the floor.

" Miss Parkinson! I will not tolerate that sort of horseplay in my class! 5 points from Slytherin!" Prof. Flitwick scolded.You and Draco doubled over in silent laughter, watching as Pansy struggled to explain how someone moved her chair and it wasn't her fault. Prof. Flitwick just gave her a stern look and turned back to writing on the blackboard.

You decided to make things a bit more interesting. You scooted your chair over to the right where you had a perfect view of Pansy's paper and her quill. Using your ability to move objects with your mind, you lifted her pen and began to write on her parchment. Pansy screamed loudly and toppled out of her chair yet again after staring horrified at the quill. You immediately dropped the pen as Prof. Flitwick turned around.

" Miss Parkinson! One more disruption and you will be in detention for a week! 5 more points from Slytherin."

Pansy got back into her chair and stared transfixed at the parchment.

" What did you write?" Draco whispered eagerly. You grinned.

" Whore...in big bold letters." You said satisfied. Draco snorted with laughter. You weren't finished yet though. It was time for the Grand Finale. Telekinetic Communication. This was easy for you. All you had to do was concentrate on her and in your mind just speak what you wanted her to hear.

" Pansy, you little slut. I'd watch your step if I were you...WHORE!" You thought, relaying the message to her mind. Once again, Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing her head.

" MISS PARKINSON! Detention for one week!" Prof. Flitwick said angrily. " And 20 points from Slytherin. If this is your idea of a joke Miss Parkinson then you are badly mistaken. Now PLEASE behave yourself!"

Pansy had her mouth open, stumbling for some explanation. But how can you explain hearing voices in your head without sounding totally insane? You and Draco were in hysterics right now in the back of the classroom. This had to be the most amusing class you had been to in a while.

" Miss Anderson and Mr.Malfoy please calm down unless you want to join Miss Parkinson in detention!" Prof. Flitwik scolded. You covered your mouth with your hand to suppress some more giggles before finally calming down, taking deep breathes. Pansy turned around in her seat and glared at you. This made you want to laugh more, but you contained yourself.

" What?" You mouthed at her, giving your best innocent look. She just rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat. You knew she wanted to blame you for her getting in trouble, but she couldn't prove that you had actually done anything. Which made it all the more fun. The lesson finally ended and you pulled Draco behind you so you could catch up with Pansy.

" Watch your step, Whore.." You whispered in her ear as you passed. Pansy stopped dead, causing about half the class to run into her.

" It was YOU! You little bitch!" Pansy shrieked, fumbling for her wand. You just laughed coolly and used your mind powers to snatch her wand form her hand and leave it floating just high enough that she couldn't reach it.

" I have no idea what your talking about." You grinned. You turned around and headed down the corridor with Draco, laughing every time you heard Pansy shriek with anger.

You really hoped it took her a long time to get that wand down.

" You know, you're really evil." Draco smirked.

" I know." You grinned, grabbing his hand. " You love it."

Draco just shook his head and laughed. You proceeded towards the Great Hall, seeing as it was dinnertime, but were stopped by a large crowd of people at the grand staircase that led down to the Entrance Hall. You stood on your tiptoes to try and see over the crowds head, but you were still too short.

" What's going on?" You asked Draco, who was much taller than you.

" I dunno. Looks like someone got hurt. Some healers from St. Mungo's are here." He replied.

" How do ya know that?" You asked, still trying to see. Draco smirked at you.

" Maybe because of the white uniform that says St.Mungo's on it in huge red letters."

" Don't get smart with me, Mr. Malfoy. Its not my problem I cant see." You smiled, hitting him playfully on the arm. You were about ready to just storm your way through the crowd when 3 people pushed from the front back to where you were standing.

" Harry! You guys! What's happening? I cant see anything!" You demanded. Harry, Natasha, and Sam looked a little uneasy.

" Someone got hurt real bad." Harry said solemnly. You fought back to urge to make an obvious 'Duh!'.

" Who and how?" You demanded again.

" Sasria." Natasha answered this time.

You stopped fidgeting and stared right at her.

" Sasria?" Draco asked in disbelief.

" Yeah, we don't exactly know what happened, but I heard one of the Healers talking and it has something to do with Basilask poison. She really doesn't look too good. I think they've apprated her to St. Mungo's by now." Sam said, turning back around towards the scene.

" Sasria?" You asked, still not daring to believe it. " I mean, where's Jolene? How's she taking this?"

" Not good at all. She was sobbing down there before. The healers won't let her go with Sasria.

They said she has to wait a few days to see her." Harry replied.

" Wow...it must be bad." You said quietly. Natasha nodded in agreement.

" Alright! Will everyone please go back to your houses. Dinner will be served to you there!" You jumped, hearing Prof. Dumbledore's voice from directly behind you. People began scattering about in different directions, whispering to one another and trying to figure out what exactly Sasria had been doing messing about with Basilisk poison.

" Guess this means I don't have lessons with Jolene tonight." You mumbled.

" Probably not. I gotta go to the Slytherin common room. I'll see you later, love." Draco said, kissing you softly on the lips. You hugged him once before turning back to Harry,Nat, and Sam.

" We must be off to Ravenclaw, so we'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys." Sam waved.

" Yup, Later." Natasha added following her.

" Guess that leaves us Harry. Let us be off to Gryffindor." You smiled. You headed towards the Gryffindor common room when suddenly someone pulled you back.

" Jolene!" You said, surprised. " Im sorry about your sister." You added, seeing her tear streaked face. She brushed past your apology.

" Remember, we still have training tonight down in the dungeons. Be there by 8." She stated.

" What? We're still having lessons?" You asked in shock.

" Yes. Be there by 8." And with that, Jolene walked calmly off.

" Well, that's odd." You said softly.

" Yeah, I would have thought she wouldn't be up to it." Harry asked, walking once again towards Gryffindor tower.

" She probably wants to take all her anger out on me." You said glumly. Harry just laughed. You thought you were right though. And as it ended up, you were.


	31. An Evil Plan

" Come on Anderson! You suckin big time right now!" Jolene shouted angrily as you picked yourself up from the floor for what seemed the hundredth time in 5 minutes.

" Jolene! You are emotionally unstable! You're taking out all your anger about Sasria on me!!" You protested, brushing off your jeans.

" Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jolene cried, sending a another spell your way. Unprepared you flew back into the ground again. You layed there for a moment, thinking she would get the point eventually. Not a chance. Jolene sent another spell at you when you were totally helpless. And another...and another...

" JOLENE!" You screamed finally. " Stop! You're acting like a lunatic!"

" No Im not! You have no idea what Im feeling right now! I would love nothing better than to hurt you! So just stand still for me, would ya?" She screamed back. You could not believe this. She was actually admitting to trying to hurt you.

" You're really messed up right now. Im just gonna leave." You stated simply, heading for the door. Jolene shrieked.

" No! You are NOT just gonna walk out. We are in the middle of an important lesson right now!" She yelled, hitting you with another spell. " Anyways...its all YOUR fault Sassi's hurt anyways!"

" What? How is it my fault?" You asked in disbelief.

" Sassi was trying to make this one potion that would give you more stamina and energy.

She misread the directions and put in too much Basilisk poison. So when she tried it out, she nearly died!" Jolene growled.

" Look, I'm sorry. But that's not my fault. I didn't ask her to make that potion. Its her fault for misreading the instructions!" You protested in what you hoped was a calm voice.

" No, its bloody your fault! You deserve all this, you stupid bitch!" Jolene cried. You were scared now. You understood where Jolene was coming from. You would be angry beyond belief too if one of your sisters or brothers got hurt. If you could just calm her down...

" Look, Jolene. Let's go get a calming draught from the nurse and just relax, okay?" You said quietly. This just seemed to make her more upset because you were pretty sure she tried to use one of the unforgivable curses on you. You only heard 'Cruci' before using a stunning spell on her. She sat still on the ground a moment or too before you took the spell off her..

" JOLENE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" You shouted.

" Hurt you. You deserve it." She said calmly. This set you off. Making you say something you really shouldn't have said.

" You know what? I fuckin hate your stupid sister and I really dont care what happens to her! And I hate you too! So why dont you just go fuckin take some Basilisk poison and run along to jinx your stupid sister in St. Mungo's bitch!" You screamed furiously. Jolene was dead silent, giving you a look that made you want to run away as fast as you could.

" Don't you ever EVER talk about my sister or ME that way." She growled. You had to admit, you were scared now. You knew only half of what Jolene was capable of.

" I am going to make your life a living hell for sayin that. Just you wait, Anderson." She

smiled evilly.

" Too late for that. You stupid bitches already have done that. Mission accomplished." You said sarcastically before storming out of the dungeon and slamming the door behind you. As you walked back to Gryffindor tower, you knew you shouldn't have said those things about Sasria to Jolene. Not only was it cruel, but she was bound to do something terrible to get even. You should have known to NEVER EVER insult one of the twins in front of the other. It never led to anything good.

-Jolene' point of view-  
You watched Kori storm out of the dungeon, firing a hex at her, just barely missing. You were simply trembling with rage. Who the hell did she think she was? Bad mouthing your sister like that? It was a horrible thing to say, that she didnt care what happened to Sassi and that you should go join her. You promised to get even with her. You flicked your hand and repaired the mess you had made in the dungeon and cleaned up a bit before exiting the classroom. You didn't have anything in mind yet, but your mind was whirling at top speed to form one. You would probably need help. Afterall, it had to be big. You submitted the password to the Slytherin door, pretending to be a wall and climbed into the common room. It was crowded with other students, talking loudly, practicing jinxes on first years and such. You noticed many people whispering and pointing in your direction. They were talking about Sasria. You gave all the staring people cold glares and they immediately stopped. You slumped back onto one of the black leather couches, searching the room with your eyes. Then you spotted her. Just the girl you needed for unpleasant revenge against Kori Anderson...

" PARKINSON! Come here!" You barked towards Pansy who was huddled amongst a group of Slytherin girls. She hurried over and sat next you on the couch.

" Jolene, Im really sorry about Sasria, I hope she'll be okay. I mean Im sure she will be but-"  
You cut her off by holding up your hand. " I need your help with something Parkinson. Its about Kori Anderson."

Pansy instantly became interested. " What do you need help with?"

" Kori insulted Sasria. Horrible. She basically said she didn't care at all if Sasria becomes well again or not." You said, your voice becoming more shaky with each word. " I know you hate her as well. Help me with revenge."

" Gladly! I've been wanting to do that for sometime now!" Pansy said gleefully." What did you have in mind?"

" I'm not sure. Give me a second. I'm sure I can come up with something." You said. Pansy fell silent as you gazed around the room, looking for some strike of an ingenious idea. You saw a game of exploding snap being played by some 2 years, a couple of 7th years bullying the first years, and you saw Draco conversing with Crabbe and Goyle. You stared at him a moment, your lips curling into an evil smile.

" Pansy, you still have a thing for Draco, do you not?" You asked the girl.

" Yes, but that stupid bitch Kori has him." She said spitefully. Your smiled broadened.

" What if I told you that you could have Draco AND have him hate Kori at the same time. Plus have almost half the school think she's a slutty whore?"

" I'd say you've got one hell of a plan. Do tell." Pansy smirked. You made sure no one was listening in before beckoning Pansy closer to you, whispering your idea fervently in her ear. Pansy shrieked with glee when you were finished.

" Brilliant." She said breathlessly, smiling her own evil grin. You sat back, a satisfied smirk playing across your lips. Your twin sister wasn't here with you. It was only fair that Kori lose something she loved too.

Review now!!! Do it!!!


	32. Trapped

" Guess what day it is!" You shouted excitedly, jumping on top of Hermione's sleeping form.

" Go away, Kori." She mumbled into her pillow. You sighed exasperatedly, and stood up, jumping up and down on her bed.

" Guess what day it is! Guess what day it is! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" You sang out at the top of your lungs. Finally, and aggravated Hermione answered.

" Its your birthday, I know. You only told me about a million times yesterday. Now will you please go back to sleep!" Hermione begged. " What time is it anyways?"

You plopped down on the edge of her bed and swung your legs back and forth happily.

" 6:17." You answered promptly.

" WHAT! Kori! Are you insane? It's a Saturday!" Hermione yelled out furiously. By now, the rest of the girls in the dormitory had awoken and were also yelling at you to shut up and throwing their pillows at your head.

" Ow!" You cried, as Hermione smacked you in the head with her own pillow. " Geeze, you guys are no fun."

" Normal people are trying to sleep. Why don't you just go open your gifts or something and leave the rest of us alone." Hermione muttered, turning her back to you. Your face lit up instantly.

" Yeah! Presents!" You shrieked. You jumped from Hermione's bed onto your own.

Bouncing slightly from impact, your crawled to the foot of your bed where a small heap of presents laid. Carefully, you lifted one wrapped present at a time onto your bed. You stared around gleefully at all your gifts before choosing a long, tube shaped one to open first. You quickly ripped off the paper and unrolled a huge, moving poster of your all time favorite quidditch player, Oliver Wood. Oliver was the best damn Keeper England ever had and not to mention the best looking. You squealed with delight, noticing the poster had even been autographed in one of the corners. You didn't even have to look at the small note that came with it to know this was Harry's doing. Oliver had been Harry's Quidditch captain not even three years ago and they still kept in contact.

Taking your wand, you stuck the poster to your wall, right above your bed. You ogled the winking, waving Oliver Wood a moment longer before going back to you small pile of gifts. It was a good turn out this year, you had to admit. Hermione had gotten you a large box of your favorite Honeyduke's sweets, Ron had bought you a new supply of Dungbombs and Stink Pellets, Samantha has bought you the new Weird Sisters CD which you been dying to have, Natasha had gotten you some totally cool band T-Shirts, and your family had seen to it that you had the newest Quidditch armor out there. You grinned happily, thinking that this had so for been the best birthday ever. But there was still one more gift.

It was a small square box, wrapped in shimmering gold paper. Your smile broadened, knowing it had to be from Draco. You unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid, glowing with pleasure. The present was simple, but it was more than you could have ever asked for. It was a bronze colored ring, with two serpents intertwining at the center where a shining emerald had been placed on the Malfoy coat of arms. You instantly recognized it as the ring that Draco always wore. Inside the band the Malfoy family motto was written. You picked up a small piece of paper that had fluttered out of the box when you opened it: Forever. That one word had more meaning and heart than any other word you knew. The ring was a promise. A promise that you and Draco would last forever...

You could not stop grinning as you went through your usual morning ritual. The rest of the common room had woken up and were rather grumpy seeing as it had been your fault for their lack of sleep. Seeing the goofy grin on your face, Parvati had seen it her place to ask if you were on drugs. You nodded and sarcastically asked her if she wanted some as well. The stupid idiotic girl believed you as well. You waited for Hermione before cheerfully skipping down the dormitory stairs, hopping the last 3 steps.

" Well, someone looks happy." Harry teased. Apparently, he and Ron had been waiting for you.

" Well, Harry, it is after all my 16th birthday." You smiled. " Thank you all for the presents by the way. They're fantastic!"

The three murmured out 'Your Welcome' before you pulled them all into a bone crushing 4 person hug.

" I love you guys!" You sighed honestly.

" Yes, well I'm finding that very hard to believe seeing as your suffocating us." Ron managed to stammer. You quickly let go.

" Right. Sorry about that." You grinned sheepishly. " Now, come on. I'm bloody starving." You exclaimed, climbing through the portrait hole. Suddenly, someone slammed into your side, lifting you up in their arms.

" Draco!" You squealed, holding on tightly. He grinned broadly kissing you hard on the lips.

" Happy birthday, Kor." He smiled. You giggled.

" Geeze, Draco. You certainly know how to greet a girl." You teased. He gently set you down on the ground, wrapping his arms tight around your waist.

" What can I say? I'm just so charming." He said with a cockly grin.

" You are so stupid sometimes, you know that?" I laughed, playing with his tie.

" You like it. Don't lie."

I sighed in mock defeat. " Your right. I'm in love with your moronic ways."

" I knew it." He said smugly. He kissed me gently, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was slow and sweet at first, but quickly deepened and became more lustful and passionate.

" Ahem. Uh hello? Are you two aware were still standing here?" You reluctantly parted from Draco to see Ron, staring at the pair of you with obvious disgust. Hermione and Harry were wearing identical smirks, struggling to contain their laughter. You grinned apologetically at Ron.

" Sorry, mate. Sorta forgot."

" I'll let it go this time, but I never EVER want to see you two do that in front of me again." Ron ordered, repulse thick in his voice.

" Oh, Ron. Get over it." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled his sleeve. " Come on, I don't want to miss breakfast."

" But Hermione-!" Ron began to argue. Hermione cut him off again as they continued down the corridor. Even after they had turned the corner and were out of sight, their bickering was still audible.

" They really need to wither hook up or just learn to get along." You said, shaking your head.

" I second that." Harry smiled.

For days now, you had been expecting Jolene to pull some kind of revenge on you after all the horrible things you had said about her and Sasria, but nothing had come.  
You weren't keen on believing she had just given up ,although that was what it seemed like. Perhaps she was just depressed. Sasria still had not returned to school, all though you had heard from Draco that she was slowly recovering. You were worried a bit when you entered the Great Hall that day to see Jolene and Pansy smirking at you from across the room. You shook it off, not wanting to ruin your birthday. Which as it turned out, was awesome. You had gotten together a whole group of friends and had a huge water balloon fight out on the grounds. It was May and the weather could not have been more brilliant.

The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. You and Draco managed to escape the game for uh...some alone time...around the corner of a castle wall before Ron, to his utter disgust, had found you and began pelting you both with water balloons. You got him back though. Big time.

The game lasted until people began filling the balloons with things beside water. You had gotten hit with some sort of animal mucus that turned you blue. Luckily Hermione set you straight and that was when you decided the game was done. Soaking wet, and tired, you trudged back into the castle, eager to flop down on your bed and maybe listen to the Weird Sisters CD or polish your new Quidditch armor. You gave Draco a long good night kiss, making sure Ron was out of sight, before climbing into the common room and retreating upstairs.

" Some game." You grinned, performing a spell to dry your sopping wet clothes and hair.

" Yeah, I know. I have a huge bruise on my stomach where Dean pelted me with a balloon that was seriously going like 10 miles an hour." Hermione winced, lifting her shirt a bit to show the huge black and blue mark.

" Sorry about that. It did get a bit violent towards the end." You smiled. You flopped down on your bed with your Quidditch armor.

" Have a nice birthday though?" Hermione asked, collapsing onto her own bed.

" Yeah. Wish Draco and me could have spent more time together. It seemed every time we got away, someone found us." You sighed, shining up the armor. Hermione nodded.

" Yeah, I understand." You said in an apologetic voice. It was quiet for a bit as Hermione flipped open her Arithmancy book and you continued polishing. Suddenly there was a noise at the window. You looked around the room to see if any of the other girls had noticed. No one looked up. You shrugged, figuring you were just tired, when it came again, louder and more rapidly this time. You looked up, figuring you were going crazy when Lavender spoke.

" Will somebody PLEASE see what the noise is?" She asked irritably from behind a Teen Witch magazine. You sighed and walked over to the window and looked out. It was a majestic Eagle owl with a note tied to its leg. You recognized it as Draco's own owl and instantly threw open the window. You untied the note, as the owl settled itself on your night stand.

Kori,

Hope you had an awesome birthday. We didn't get to spend as much time together as I would have liked, so, if you're not too wussy, come and meet me in the Astronomy Tower for some fun. Don't reply back, just meet me there.  
-Draco-

You smirked after reading the note. Awesome and wussy? Your American vocabulary must have been rubbing off on him. But how could you not go after he pretty much named you a wussy if you didn't go? He was tricky, knowing that would make you want to go.

" What's that?" Hermione asked, nodding at the note.

" From Draco. Wants me to meet him at the Astronomy Tower." You grinned. Hermione smiled.

" Well, are you going to go? You should."

You stared at her with a shocked expression. " You're wanting me to go?"

" Yeah, why?" She asked, noticing the expression on your face.

" Well its just that, you're always warning me to not do these types of things."  
Hermione smiled. " You're influencing me to be a little more wild. Just don't get caught because then I'll feel guilty for telling you to go."

" Don't worry. I'll be back soon." You grinned, slipping on a pair of flip flops. You wished you had Harry's invisibility cloak or at least the marauder's map, but then again, this would make it more dangerous and fun. You slipped out of the common room and quickly made you way down the corridor. You nearly were caught twice by Flich, but managed to hide behind a suit of armor one time, and then inside an empty classroom the other. You were gladly relieved to when you reached the Astronomy Tower safely. You pushed open the door to find it completely empty. You figured Draco must not have been there yet and walked over to the balcony ledge, looking out at the gorgeous night sky.

" Well, well, well. I would have never though you'd be so stupid to fall for something so simple." You heard a voice cackle behind you. You whirled around quickly to see Jolene and Pansy, smiling at you smugly. You automatically reached for your wand, but Jolene was too fast.

" Imperius!" She shouted, waving her hand at you. Your heart nearly dropped. One of the Unforgivable Curses. It was an odd feeling, like being asleep except not. You had no control over what you did. You immidently tried to fight it off, but it was too strong and you were defeated. You wanted to cry, knowing what they had in store was something horrible.

" Sit." You heard a voice. You struggled to fight back. You didn't want to sit. You wanted to beat the living crap out of her. It was no use though. You immediately took a seat on one of the wooden benches the lined the tower walls.

" Good. Now Pansy will tell you all about our little plan, while I go fetch the secret weapon." Jolene smirked. She excited the tower, leaving you and Pansy alone.

" You know, Anderson, I've been waiting for a chance to screw your life up for ages. Must be my lucky day. Now about the plan...that owl you got. It was Draco's but I had found it in the Owlery and forged Draco's hand writing to send you that note. We knew you'd come. There was no way you wouldn't. So, once here we use the Imperius Curse and render all your self control meaningless. I could make you jump off the balcony now if I wanted too, but that wouldn't be as much fun.

Jolene has a little surprise for you when she comes back. To make this short, you're about to get labeled a whore and lose Draco. Basically, were out to ruin your life." Pansy finished simply. You could still think and feel, but not too much. You wanted to scream, to kill her, do anything that would stop whatever it was from happening.

The tower door opened again and in came Jolene, but she was not alone. Brandon Wright was with her. Remember him? The pervert, the guy who took you to the dance then kissed another girl? Yeah, him. You thought your heart stopped. This was not a good position to be in. Jolene must have sensed your fear, even if you couldn't show any.

" And now the fun begins." She smirked.

Oh no problems ahead... the next chapters are so depressing i had to put them all out at once


	33. Heartbroken

Jolene yawned loudly, sinking onto one of the room's wooden benches. "Almost time, I think." She informed you. She studied you with bored interest for a moment. " You know, Kori, I almost feel bad for you right now. Almost. None of this would be happening if you weren't such a bitch all the time. Well, I'd probably hate you anyways so that doesn't really matter I guess. I've been taking crap from you all year and now it's time I get something outa this." Jolene smiled lightly. She glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist.

" Pansy, we'd better get going. He's due here any minute." She stood, stretching her arms out behind her. " You know what to do, Brandon. And Kori, I'll be seeing you around. Later." Jolene inclined her head towards you. She gave you one last sly smirk before following Pansy out the room. The shut behind her with an ominous click, leaving you and Brandon alone.

You felt as though you were in a dream. None of this was real. You would just wake up any second back in your dorm. Too bad it wasn't. It was horrible, knowing you had no control over anything you did or said. Brandon was in control and that was worse than anything you could ever imagine. Part of you was trying to fight the curse, wanting to run after Jolene and rip her to shreds with your bare hands.

" So, Kori. First, I want to apologize for what happened at that Halloween Ball. Then I want to apologize for what's happening right now. You really are a nice girl, you know. But sometimes bad things happen to good people. So, let's have fun with this at least. I know I will." Brandon grinned, slowly advancing towards you. He lightly pushed you against the wall and then leaned all his body weight on you.

" I want you to listen very carefully. I need to make sure you do everything the way I want it done." He said firmly. Brandon then inclined his head towards your ear and softly began to whisper instructions into it. Your heart sank with his every word. You knew what was happening now. And there was nothing you could do to stop it. Suddenly, there was the clear sound of hurried footsteps coming up the Astronomy stairs. Brandon grinned.

" Alright. Here we go." He said quietly. He leaned in and gently kissed you on the lips. If you could, you would have vomited in his mouth. But you had no control over anything. You had to follow his orders as long as you were under the curse. You kissed him back, opening your mouth to the pressure of his tongue running against your lips.

It was nothing like kissing Draco. Draco had always made you feel so giddy, so weak at the knee, your heart pounding, fireworks going off in your head, sending chills down your spine. With Brandon, there was nothing. Not one spark. Just disgust deep deep in the pit of your stomach.

If kissing Brandon wasn't bad enough, the door creaked open and your worst nightmare came true. Draco stopped dead in the doorway, frozen completely by the sight that met his blue eyes. You wanted to push Brandon off you and run to Draco, tell him this was wrong, that you had never wanted to kiss Brandon, that it was Jolene and Pansy's fault, that you loved him... Brandon stopped kissing you and turned to look at Draco.

" This your girl , mate?" He asked, smirking. " Sorry about that, but uh... " He turned to look at you. " I thought you told him about us." He whispered more hurriedly, playing his part very well, and very convincingly. It was your turn now.

" I was about to, but I couldn't Brandon. It was too hard." You whispered back. He winked at you, signifying you were doing exactly what you were ordered. He turned back to Draco.

" So sorry, mate. Kori was supposed to tell you she was seeing me. I really am sorry you had to find at this way." Brandon apologized, but he held no sympathy in his voice.

" Yeah, I'm sorry Draco." You added. Draco looked lost, confused, and for the first time, heartbroken. He glared at you with all the anger he could muster.

" Not your fault, Brandon. Kori's just a stupid slut. I was about to get rid of her soon anyways." He sneered. You could have sworn you heard you heart crack in two. The look on his face, that tone...  
Draco whirled around and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Brandon grinned at you and began applauding softly...

" Very good. Nice performance. I think he was very convinced. Oh, and you're a very good kisser by the way." He smirked. "Here." He raised his wand and took the Imperius Curse off you. It was as though a heavy burden was lifted and you were woken up from your dream like state. You ran after Draco, running as fast as you could. You had to catch him...and hopefully he would believe you.

**This was a bad chapter so depressing i made myself cry sniff i almost gave up on the story cause i felt so bad!!!! Plz review im in pain help heal my pain!!!!**


	34. Please Believe Me

You jumped the last 3 stairs and ran around the hall corridor, skidding to a stop. You could just make out Draco's form not too far ahead. 

" Draco! DRACO! Wait! Please!" You called out, sprinting to catch up with him. He turned around and gave you a dirty look, but waited for you all the same. You finally caught up and leaned against the wall to catch your breath. 

" Draco, I never cheated on you! Never!" You panted. 

" Never cheated on me??!! Then what the bloody hell was that?" He said furiously. You closed your eyes, a single tear running down your cheek. 

" I was under the Imperius Curse. It was all Jolene and Pansy's doing. You have to believe me. I couldn't ever lie to you." 

Draco laughed forcedly." Imperius Curse? Yeah, okay." 

" Draco! You know how much I hate Brandon! And Jolene-" You began more urgently, but Draco cut you off. 

" Everything is always Jolene's fault isn't it? You do something wrong and its Jolene's fault. I knew I should never have trusted you. I can't believe you did this to me? Kori, I thought you actually liked, no, loved me! But apparently not. You're just a slut. And stop crying you pathetic wench. Save your tears for someone who cares, because I dont!" He hissed.

" Oh and uh..." He held out his hand. You stared at him oddly for a moment before you realized what he meant. You cried harder as you pulled his promise ring and placed it in his outstretched hand. He closed is fist and with one last glare, turned his back on you. You choked out tears, sliding down the wall to a crumpled heap on the floor. You couldn't even stand.

He didn't believe you. He didn't believe you. The words echoed over and over in your mind as you rocked back and forth. More tears came. He didn't even care. But you were wrong there. You didn't see what he turned away. His own tears...running freely from those ice blue eyes. 

After what seemed like hours, you lifted yourself from the ground and slowly staggered back to Gryffindor Tower. It must have been at least 3 in the morning, but you could have cared less about getting caught. Nothing mattered now that you didn't have Draco. You climbed into the Common Room and climbed up the stairs. 

" Kori? Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting up for- what happened? Why are your crying?" Hermione demanded worriedly. She jumped off her bed and hurried over to you. She steered you over towards your bed, sitting next to you on it. 

" What's wrong?" She asked. You looked at her and the tears came harder than ever. You told her everything. You told her how Jolene put you under the Imperius Curse. You told her how Brandon ordered you to kiss him and play along with everything he said. You told her how Draco walked in. How you chased him down and he didn't believe you...how he called you a slut and told you he didn't care about you anymore...Hermione hugged you tight as you sobbed on her shoulder. 

" It's okay, Kori. It's gonna be alright." She assured you, brushing back your hair. " We'd better go tell Harry and Ron. Oh and send a letter to Sam and Natasha...I don't want them to hear the wrong story from everyone else. She stood up slowly, handing you a tissue she had conjured with her wand. " How about you stay here and rest...You shouldn't have to relive that over for everyone else. I'll take care of it." Hermione said soothingly. You nodded, wiping your eyes. 

" Thanks, Herms. This means so much to me, to have a friend like you." You managed to say, your voice cracking slightly. You attempted a watery smile. Hermione just smiled back before exiting the room. You collapsed on your bed, but found it impossible to sleep. Even when you did drift off, you had horrible dreams...about Draco coming up to you and telling you how much he hated you an laughing while you cried. You awoke eachtime, only to realize that reality wasn't any better from your dreams. 

" Kori, at least attempt to go to class. I know how much it's going to hurt seeing him, but you don't want to fail." Hermione urged. You sat, curled up in your bed under layers of blanket, your eyes red from crying. 

" I don't care anymore. And anyways, I look terrible." You complained. Hermione clucked her tongue. 

" Here." She waved her wand and muttered some spell and the redness around your eyes vanished and your skin tone changed back to its usual olive color other than the pasty white." Now, get dressed. I'll wait for you." 

You dragged yourself out of bed, bothering only to change into a pair of sweatpants and a black hooded sweatshirt. before quickly putting up your hair in a messy ponytail and making your way into the common room. By now, everyone in Gryffindor, along with the rest of the school, had heard what happened. Luckily, all the Gryffindors were on your side and comforted you in any way possible. 

" I'm so sorry, Kor. I really am." Harry said softly, he pulled you into a warm hug. Ron stepped up and gave you hug after Harry...

" Thanks, guys. I just want to make it through today without talking about it. That okay? I'll hear enough of it from the rest of the school." You smiled weakly. Your friends nodded understandingly. You shoved your hands in the front pocket of your sweatshirt and pulled up the hood so you wouldn't have to look at anyone. You kept your head downcast as you walked down the hall to breakfast, feeling the glares from passerbys. They obviously believed the wrong side of the story instead of yours. Natasha and Sam were sitting at the Gryffindor table, along with Padma Patil. 

" Hey, Kor." Natasha greeted. She hugged you quickly, catching on that you most likely didn't want to talk about it. Samantha smiled warmly." Padma wanted to join us. The uh...other Ravenclaws are getting on our nerves." She explained, throwing a glare towards the Ravenclaw table. You know she must have meant them gossiping about that happened between you and Draco. You nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with the other houses. 

" Eat, Kori." Hermione ordered. You shook your head, pushing away the piece of toast she was holding on front of your face. The doors to the hall opened and you automatically looked up. Your heart sank. Draco strolled in, back to his usual arrogant ways. Pansy was hooked onto arm once again. He glanced in your direction. You thought you saw a flash of sadness, but he went back to his old smirking self. He even made it a point to kiss Pansy in front of you. You stared in shock. Had he really gotten over you that quick? You could feel the tears coming fast. 

" I have to leave. I can't go to class. Just-Just tell the Professors I'm ill." You stammered. Your friends nodded understandingly. Even Hermione didn't stop you as you got up and fled the hall. You ran back to the Dormitory, sobbing on your bed. Draco had already gotten over you...he was with Pansy! Of all people! You closed your eyes, not willing to believe it.

- And Now I Dread Each Day, Knowing That I Can't Be Saved...  
From The Loneliness Of Living Without You...-


	35. Draco's View

**This one kinda sucks...but I thought you guy's might wanna know what Draco's thinking and stuff... and the reason Kori couldn't use her powers when Brandon was kissing her was because she was under the Imperius Curse and then she can't read Draco's mind to see if he still likes her because she's too depressed and that makes her powers weak. Someone would asked me that and so I just decided I would tell all of you! lol! Oh and no more chapters for now i want 35 reviews now!!!!**

**Read the memo now!!!**

Draco's Point of View:  
Maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe what Kori said is true! You thought desperately, walking down the dungeon stairs towards the Slytherin Common Room. The image of Kori kissing Brandon flashed through your mind. Anger surged through your body like an electrical charge. No, she's just a lying piece of shit.

Yeah, but she's a lying piece of shit you can't live without...

Yes, I can.

Nope, stop kidding yourself.

Fine...Just...leave me alone

Your thoughts argued with each other, swirling around in your head making you dizzy. You hated Kori, but then you loved her. You wanted to kill her, but you couldn't live without her. You wanted to believe her, but you're mind wouldn't let you. You had never EVER been cheated on before. You were usually the one breaking hearts. But now, for the first time, you knew how all those girls must have felt. Like their heart had been ripped out of their chest and their feelings torn into a million tiny pieces. You stopped outside the Common Room entrance and wiped the last traces of tears from your eyes. Can't look like a wuss in front of everyone. You took a deep sigh to calm yourself and smoothly stepped into the Common Room. You were surprised to find it empty, but one glance at the clock on the wall and you knew why. It was 3:24 in the morning. You dragged your feet up the stairs and collapsed into your bed, not even bothering to change. Everything was so stupid. So stupid stupid stupid STUPID! What was everyone going to say tomorrow? Somehow these things all leak out. The person who had tipped you off to go to the Astronomy Tower in the first place would most likely know.

Shouldn't have followed that tip.

Yeah, but then she would be cheating behind your back.

She never cheated on me.

You saw it with your own two eyes.

Can you just LEAVE!

You smashed a pillow over your face, trying for some futile attempt to block those stupid voices in your head.

I hate everything.

You awoke the next morning, exhausted from a nasty 2 hour rest. The dormitory was empty. It must have been later than you thought. You sighed heavily, running a hand through your already messy blonde hair. You slowly got out of bed and slouched to the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. You leaned against it heavily, rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands. No matter what you did, you couldn't forget last night. You just wished it never happened. That it was all just a bad dream. That you would walk out of the Common Room to have Kori run into your arms, wearing that huge grin of hers. But there was no Kori when you walked out of the Common Room that day. But there was Pansy.  
" Drakieee! I heard about everything at Breakfast so I came back here to get you when you didn't come down. You okay, baby?" She simpered, wrapping her arms around your neck. You cringed at her touch, but relaxed after a moment, regaining your old composure. The old arrogant, bastard that used to be before Kori.  
" I'm fine. That stupid bitch needed getting rid of anyways. She wasn't any where near good enough for me." You sneered, hugging Pansy's waist. You couldn't help but notice that she didn't feel like Kori.  
" Good. Now we can be back together. Like its suppose to be." Pansy grinned. She grabbed your hand and walked with you down the hall. Passerbys smiled sympathetically at you. You just sneered and rolled your eyes at them. You opened the door to the Great Hall and your eyes roamed around the room, finally landing on Kori. Your heart dropped to see her looking so depressed and saddened. Her face was barely hidden by the black hood of her sweatshirt, but you could see her expression and it was killing you.

Maybe she is telling the truth.

But then your eyes shifted down the table and there was Brandon. That familiar surge of anger erupted.

No...she cheated.

You switched your gaze back to Kori to see her staring up at you sadly, and almost longingly. You felt the same way, but your anger overpowered you and you grabbed Pansy, kissing her with all the passion you could muster. It wasn't like kissing Kori. There were no fireworks, no nothing. It was just...blah. You quickly pulled apart and stared smugly at Kori. You noticed a tear dripping down her cheek and your heart sank.

Look what you did now, bastard.

She deserves it, after what she did to me...

She didn't do anything...you still love her.

Eww...I just kissed Pansy.

Stop changing the subject!

( me: this is how I assume boys minds work...constantly arguing with themselves ha!)

You led Pansy over to the table and plopped down, nodding at a few other Slytherins. You looked up just in time though, to see Kori running out of the hall. You half stood, ready to go after her, but then you mentally shook yourself.

No...forget her...


	36. Im Fine I Think

**You better read the memo at the bottom of the page or... uh... uh NO MORE CHAPTERS!!**

Kori's View-

" I can't believe he got over me that fast..." You repeated for what must have been the 100000000 time in a week.

" Kor, Pansy is a whore. He's probably missin you big time." Harry comforted you, putting his arm around you. You smiled lightly.

" If he did, he would have realized I'm not lying. But, like the rest of the school, he thinks I'm a whore." You sighed. " God, I think I'm going to be sick again." You quickly jumped off Harry's bed and sprinted to the Boy's Dorm bathroom, slamming the door behind you. You had been throwing up nearly every day now. It scared you. You had no control over when it happened, so it wasn't at all like you were forcing yourself.

To make things worse, you weren't eating much either. Everything always looked so gross and it made you sick to just look at food. And even when you did manage to eat something, you always threw it up later. You flushed the toilet, wiping your mouth on the sleeve of your hooded sweatshirt.

Leaning against the sink, you turned on the faucet, taking in some of the water to rinse out the horrible taste in your mouth. You glanced up and looked in the mirror. You wanted to cry at what you saw staring back. It wasn't you. You were the same person on the inside, but outside, you looked like a ghost, a zombie. Your skin was pale and sickly looking, with your eyes hollowed out by dark circles. Your usually wavy dark brown hair now hung lank and greasy.

Not to mention you were much too thin. It wasn't hard to see you were sick. Something was wrong. It was his fault. Draco's fault. You were depressed...and you missed him so much, you supposed it was what was making you physically ill. You'd heard about it happening before. It happened to your friend back home, Brooke. Right after her boyfriend of 3 years dumped her. She eventually had to be put in the hospital. You didn't want to end up the same way. Taking a deep breath, you took one last look before leaving the bathroom. Your friends all looked sadly at you, worry clear in their eyes.

" Kori, are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly. You gave her a weak smile.

" Yeah, must have been something I ate." You lied. They knew you weren't telling the truth. You hadn't eaten anything all day. Just a glass of milk. I hurt to lie to them, but you couldn't admit that something was wrong. And you needed help. You felt like you had to prove to them that everything was fine and you could deal without Draco. Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged concerned looks. Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

" Kori, we think you need to go see Madame Promfrey." She said. You opened your mouth to argue, but she cut you off. " Don't say you're fine, because we know you're not. We're worried about you, Kor."

You stared at the floor, unsure of what to say. It was quiet, an uncomfortable , awkward silence that shouldn't have been there with friends. You looked up finally, shoving your hands in the front pocket of your hoodie.

" You guys are right. I think I'll go there now." You said softly, traipsing towards the Dorm door.

" Well, do you want one of us to come?" Ron asked. You heard him stand up, obviously wanting to go with you. You shook your head.

" No, I'll be fine. I'll just go right to the Hospital Wing and come back when I'm finished." You said, your back turned to them. It would be much less harder to lie to them without making eye contact. Without waiting for a reply, you pulled open the dorm door descended down to the common room which you exited promptly. You made a right, instead of heading left towards the Hospital Wing. You had no intention of going there.

You just needed to be alone. To think. About everything. You wandered through the corridors, keeping your eyes straight ahead. People passed you giving you sympathetic and worried looks. They may all think you're a lying slut, but they knew you were in need of help. Even the Professors knew. McGonagall had approached at the end of class earlier that week. You recalled the conversation very well.

Flashback-

" Anderson...can I speak with you a moment?" McGongall had asked, just after the dismissal bell had rung. You filed slowly up to her desk, gripping your books nervously.

" Y-Y-es?"  
McGongall sank down into her desk chair, studying you over the rims of her glasses.

" I'm worried about you, Kori. I know all about what happened between you and Draco. And I want you to know, I believe you."

You sighed with relief. Finally, someone who was actually willing to trust your story.

" But I'm worried. You're work had been slipping and you have been looking very ill lately. Are you alright?" She asked, taking one of your hands in her own.

" Yes...I'm fine...just fine. Now, I have to go...ummm homework." You stammered, pulling your hand away. McGonagall gave you a sad look before nodding, as you exited the room in a hurry.

-End Flashback

Why did so many people care? You could take care of yourself! You angrily kicked the wall before sliding down to a sitting position. The middle of a hallway wasn't a very private place when you wanted to be alone, but for some reason, you liked this hallway. Maybe because it was the very hallway where Draco had comforted you after Jolene and Sasria'a prank they had pulled on you.

That seemed so long ago now. And such a stupid thing to worry about. You sighed, running a hand through your hair. Everything was so pointless anymore. Suddenly, you heard a familiar voice ringing through the corridor. So familiar...you had heard so many times before. The very voice that broke your heart. Draco. You looked up, still as can be. And there he was. The familiar blonde hair, and those bright, electric blue eyes. You wondered if he would even see you. Wondered if he even cared...

It was Pansy who saw you first. They were always together anymore. You looked away, staring down at your feet.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Hogwart's slut." Pansy said loudly. You looked up and glared hard at her.

" Leave. Me. Alone." You growled. Your eyes slid from Pansy to Draco, who was looking at you almost longingly, sadness in those incredible eyes of his. The more he gazed at you, his look hardened and that sneer of his formed across his lips.

" So it seems. Have they kicked you out of the Gryffindor Common Room? I knew they would eventually, I mean, they probably couldn't stand the horrible whorish stench." He drawled. " I would invite you to the Slytherin Common Room, but I can't have something that hideous befouling it."

You stared at him in shock. Was he really meaning all this? Why?

" Draco, I-" You began.

" Save it, Anderson. I'm tired of your lame excuses and shitty apologies. I.Hate.You. I know it may be hard to comprehend, but face it. You're nothing but a no good, lying piece of crap. Now, why don't you go drown yourself in the lake or something...it might do you good." He snapped. Pansy shrieked with laughter as hot tears filled your eyes.

" Why are you saying this? You know I would never hurt you. And I never did anything wrong." You whispered. Draco didn't respond. He just stared at you motionlessly. You stood up, your voice cracking with tears. "If anyone here is crap, then it's you. You never even gave it a chance to believe me. I can't stand you anymore!" You screamed angrily, trembling with rage. " You're so arrogant and cocky! I have feelings you know, and telling me to go drown in the lake isn't exactly the type of thing I would expect to come out of your fucking mouth! Hey, you know what? Maybe I will go jump in the lake! That way I never have to see your stupid ass face again!"

Draco gaped at you. " I-I..."

You glared at him, panting heavily. You took a deep breath and calmed down. " I just wish you would realize that I still love you... and I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you." You whispered, a single tear running down your cheek.

" Kori, I'm sorry...I am...I just-"

" You know what? I don't wanna hear it. You hurt me...bad." You said shakily. With that, you turned around and stalked off back towards the common room. You could heard Draco yelling after you, but you just kept walking, tears flowing harder than ever. You couldn't believe what he had said to you. All those awful things...You shuddered. He probably meant it too...every last word.

You flew past Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were sitting in the common room, waiting for you. Running up to the Girl's dorm, you hurried into the bathroom, locking it shut. You leaned heavily against the door, sobbing. He said he hated you...he said it...You cried harder, your entire body shaking. Why was this all happening? Why to you? Why...

You took several deep breathes, drying your eyes with one of the bathroom towels. Sniffling softly, you stared around the bathroom. Your eyes stopped on a shiny, very sharp object. Holly did it...and she's perfectly fine. Nothing ever happened to her. She said it helped. Maybe it will help me. You thought, stretching your hand out towards the razor sitting on the edge of the shower. You quickly pulled your hand back. Holly was another old friend of yours. She did it...

" NO." You said aloud. You can't. Cutting was gross. It was stupid. Why hurt yourself? Well, Draco already hurt me.

(( Me: I DO NO APPROVE OF CUTTING! BUT THIS PART IS SUPPOSED TO BE SAD AND A BIT DRAMATIC. I THINK CUTTING IS A HORRIBLE THING even if I did it once... DON'T READ THIS PART IF IT BOTHERS YOU...))

You reached out a hand and this time grasped the razor in your hand. You carefully removed the blade and held it up in front of your eyes. You wouldn't cut directly on the wrist. It would be too scary. You turned your arm over and with a deep breathe, drew a thin line with the razor just below your elbow. Blood trickled from the wound. It didn't hurt bad at all...and some how...felt satisfying. You took another cut. It did help. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

" Kori? Are you okay?"

You recognized Hermione's voice.

" Uh yeah, I'm fine." You lied, hurriedly tossing the razor in the trash. You stood up and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Oh...I was getting worr-" She stopped, staring at your arm. You looked down and panicked. You had forgot to wash off the blood and use your wand to heal the wounds. You quickly hid your arm behind your back, although you knew it was too late and she had seen...

" Kori. Oh my god. Lemme see your arm." Hermione demanded. You automatically outstretched your arm. Hermione took it, gazing at it with a frightened expression.

" I saw him in the hallway. He said he hated me and told me to go drown in the fuckin lake. This helps Herms...it does." You explained. Hermione looked at you, her eyes brimming with tears.

" Kori." She croaked." Don't. Q-Quit hurting yourself. It doesn't help. Oh god. We need Madame Promfrey. Come on." Hermione whispered, pulling you gently. You ripped your arm out of her grasp, wiping the blood with a piece of toilet paper from the bathroom.

" No. I'm fine." You said through gritted teeth. " Is dinner done yet?" You asked. Hermione nodded weakly. You smiled lightly.

" Good. I think I'm actually going to eat something."

Hermione's face brightened. " Really? That's great!"

You nodded. You turned and headed out of the dorm, followed by Hermione. You tapped your arm with your wand before walking into the common room. The wounds instantly healed themselves, leaving only white thin scars as traces of what you had done. You tutted in annoyance, making a mental note to find a spell to rid yourself of the scars. You entered the common room to find Harry and Ron in deep discussion.

" Hey guys." You greeted with a light smile. Their discussion ended abruptly, leading you to believe that the topic had been you.

" Hey Kori, you alright?" Ron asked timidly. You quickly pulled the sleeve of your sweatshirt over your arm, hiding the scars.

" Yes, I'm fine now. I just ran into Draco in the hall before and- and it just didn't go off too well." You replied softly, averting your eyes to the floor.

" Oh. He was with Pansy again, wasn't he?" Ron asked. You balled your hands into fists, anger jolting through your body like an electric charge.

" Yeah...he also said he hated me and that I should go drown myself in the lake." You sighed.

" What?! I'll kill him...I swear I will." Harry snarled angrily.

" No! No...don't. I mean...it still hurts, but he think I cheated on him. I suppose he has every right to be mad." You added quickly. Harry and Ron grew silent, unsure of what to say. You were pleases Harry was so protective of you, but you could handle yourself. You didn't need any one's help. No one.

**I know this chapter was dramatic but something like this happened to me so I just put it in my story and I think it turned out good. Yay oh and the next chapter is my favorite and u will find out why!! One more thing im slowing down on the chapters cause schools back in its kinda hard to do a story while your in 11th grade AND I WANT 40 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, yes i want to bring you pain!! Review!!!!**


	37. Layin the Smackdown

You calmly ate your dinner, slowly and steadily. Surprisingly, you were feeling better, finally being able to keep some food down. Opposite you, Hermione was beaming, obviously pleased with you. You barely noticed, nor cared. Your eyes wandered elsewhere, across the hall at a certain blonde haired boy. You felt familiar stabs of anger, seeing Pansy with her arm wrapped tight around Draco's waist. That should have been you there, not her.

Draco, though, looked lost and alone. His chin rested in one of his hands, while the other picked absentmindedly at his dinner. He must have felt your gaze on him, because at that moment, his eyes shot up and connected with yours. You gasped sharply in surprise. You desperately wished to just look away, but you kept your eyes locked on his, your stomach churning nervously.

Pansy looked increasingly upset that Draco wasn't paying as much attention to her as usual. She followed his gaze to you. Jealousy flickered across her face, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. She gave you an obnoxious smirk before gently turning Draco to face her and kissing him softly on the lips. You dropped your fork with a clatter to your plate.

Bitch.

Draco pulled away almost instantly, staring coldly at Pansy, who calmly gave you the one finger salut. You were now trembling with rage. Every emotion you had been hostage to since you lost Draco pulled together into one and you felt as though you would have liked nothing better than to rip Pansy to shreds with your own two hands. You were gone, half way across the room, before your friends could even cast you questioning glances. You jumped the Ravenclaw table, not bothering to go around, and climbed to the other side of the Slytherin table and dropped gently down on the bench next to Pansy. People were fastly catching on to you antics and were standing up to watch, and the chatter died down to urgent whispers.

" What the fuck's your problem?" Pansy hissed. You smirked calmly at her. Oh, she had no idea what was coming.

" You."  
And with that you killed your right hand into a tight fist and swung right at Pansy's face...and met your mark. She fell backwards off the bench from the impact. You wasted no time jumping off the bench for more. Grabbing her by the front of her shirt, you landed a few more punches on her already bloodied face.

Forget magic.

You'd beat her ass with your bare hands.

(Me: Hell ya!!!! Beat her ass!!!!)

It was rather pathetic really, Pansy just layed there, struggling to cover her face with her hands, not even bothering try and hit back. You stopped, panting heavily.

Pansy whimpered in pain, and cast you a pleading look.

" I hate you so much, Parkinson." You growled. One last punch and she was out cold.

(Me: Oh yes out like a light!!!)

Shaking, you slowly stood, straightening the creases in your shirt and dusting off your jeans. The entire hall was silent, staring at you in shock. You, Kori, always the nice girl. It was something new to see you beat the crap out of someone. There were no objections though, Pansy was hated by the majority of the student body in the first place.

Among the faces in the crowd, you spotted Jolene. Number 2 on your 'People I Hate the Most List'.

Gritting your teeth, you calmly strolled over to her. The people around her backed up slowly, while Jolene stood her ground, not showing the slightest flicker of emotion. Her hand, you noticed, was hovering new her back pocket where her wand was kept. You smirked softly. She wouldn't even have a chance to grab it.

" I just wanted to say thanks, Jolene. For ruining my fucking life." You whispered dangerously.

Winding back your fist, you punched her as well and a sickening crack let you know her nose had been broken. She let out a cry of shock and wiped the blood from her face and stared at it in shock.  
" Oh my god." She said quietly. You lifted your fist, but suddenly felt a firm grip on your wrist.

Turning sharply, you saw it was Dumbledore. His usual twinkling blue gaze had turned fierce and steely.

(Me: You in trouble!!! Runs away)

" That's enough, Miss Anderson." He said sternly, glaring at you with those cold gray eyes. You stared back, unflinchingly, and ripped your arm from his grasp. You turned to leave the hall to find yourself face to face with Draco. He was looking at you with a mixture of shock and nervousness, twisting his hands anxiously.

" Kori, can we talk?" He asked, his eyes pleading with you. Your gaze softened for a moment, but then you remembered the coldness of his words earlier that day.

" No. Why do you all the sudden wanna talk now? You weren't so keen on talking to me earlier today. You know, if you would have just listened to me in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. I never lied to you, ask Jolene. This is all so stupid and dramatic. Over something so pointless. I hate Brandon! You should know that of all people!

After all, I did complain about him after every Quidditch practice, didn't I? But No! You had to go and act all faggish! So then all this shit happened and I get blamed when I'm the fuckin innocent one!!!!

Remember telling me to drown in the lake, huh? Because that was just today, asshole. Why should I listen to you now? When you didn't even want to listen, let alone look at me, for the past few weeks." You shouted angrily, shoving him in the chest.

He stumbled backwards, looking frightened. You took a deep breathe and closed your eyes for a moment. You opened them again, to look at Draco. " You know, I love you, but you can be such an ass, Malfoy!" You rolled your eyes. You slapped him across the face with all the strength you could muster before turning sharply and storming from the Great Hall. And no one dared to stop you.

(Me: you slapped his gorgeous face how could you!!!)

You pulled open the castle doors and stepped out into the coolness of the night. Dark enveloped the grounds and the only source of light was a sliver of the moon and a few twinkling stars. You wrapped your arms around your shoulders, shuddering a bit from the cold, before trudging down towards the lake. It was quiet and peaceful, and there wasn't a soul in sight.

You found your usual spot by the shore and sank down into the damp grass, your knees pulled into your chest. You were taking long, deep breathes, your head pounding in pain. It was nothing new though. Headaches, and sharp pains in your chest, black-outs...all because of that stupid prophecy thing.

And getting angry just seemed to make things worse. You felt sick to your stomach and held your head in your hands, silent tears streaming down your hot cheeks. This must have been the 6th time you've cried in a week. Everything was stupid. Sure, it felt great to punch some people, especially Pansy and Jolene, but it didn't make the hurt go away. It didn't make everything better.

As soon as you went inside the castle, all your problems would still be there, waiting for you. And now you were more than likely to be in deeper trouble, seeing as you had made Pansy pass out and broke Jolene's nose. You felt a jolt of guilt at slapping Draco. You shook your head. He deserved it. Sighing heavily, you dried your tears with your sweatshirt sleeve. You pulled up the sleeve and examined the scars on your arm.

Why did I do that to myself?

You thought angrily. It was so pointless to hurt yourself even more, now that you thought about it.

" My life sucks." You mumbled, pulling your sleeve back down to hide the marks.

" Now, now. Don't be so hard on yourself, Korrine."

You turned around quickly, scrambling to your feet. You squinted through the darkness, but so no one. Maybe you were just hearing things...

" You really are a brilliant young lady. So many great things destined for you."

This time, there was a face to go with the voice. Out of the darkness, a tall swift figure strolled towards you, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

" Uh..." You stuttered, backing up slowly. Your stomach was doing flip-flops, your eyes quickly scanning around for the quickest escape path. The man chuckled softly.

" Don't try anything stupid now. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to collect you. Will you come quietly?" He asked, in tones of pure silk. You stared hard at him. It was hard to distinguish a face through the hood of the black cloak...but that voice...it sounded oddly familiar. The man must have caught on to your questioning glances and chuckled again.

" Ah, but we have not met before. Although, I'm sure you will know me." He lowered his hood to reveal steel gray eyes, a sleek pointed face, and almost white blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. " I'm sure you're aware now of who I am. After all, I do bare an extreme resemblance to someone whom you know well."

" Lucious Malfoy. Your Draco's father." You spat maliciously. Here, standing before you, was the man whom Draco had suffered under. The man who Draco had always feared. You felt your hands curling into fists.

Lucious laughed, a cold and cruel. It sent shivers coarsing down your spine.

" Pleasure to finally meet you, Korrine. I was so pleased when Draco told me the girl he was dating was none other than the very one the Dark Lord was needing." He smirked, twirling his wand between his long, slender fingers. " Enough dawdling now. I was sent her to retrieve you, not to hold a conversation about me disgrace of a son. Now, will you come quietly, or must I use force?"

" Draco is not a disgrace! You are, you bastard! Draco told me all about you! And I'm not going anywhere." You hissed dangerously, pulling your own wand from your back pocket. Lucious, once again, laughed that cold hard laugh.

" You do not know my son." He sneered. " Imperius!"  
You dodged to the right and just barely missed the spell, all the while sending your own curse in Lucious' direction. You stood poised, ready for more as Lucious straightened up, having just also missed the spell.

" You're much better than I thought you would be. Much better than Draco was at dodging my curses anyways." Lucious smirked.

" What?" You asked in disgust. Using curses against his own son...Draco had never said anything about that. Lucious must have known because he used your momentary distraction to hit you with the Cruciatus Curse. You crumpled to the grass in agony, feeling like a thousand knives were stabbing your repeatedly everywhere. Suddenly the spell was lifted and you looked up at Lucious to see him staring off in another direction. You listened hard, above the pounding of your heart and your thin, ragged breathing.

" Kori? Are you okay?"

You thought your heart stopped. No,No,No. He could not be out here now. It wasn't safe for him. Panicking, you tried to stand up, but were still weakened from the spell. Lucious noticed your movement and smirked in your direction.

" It seems we may be having a guest." He swiftly turned on his heel to hide his figure in the darkness, behind one of the ground's oak trees. His wand was still poised in his fingers, readying to attack. You tried to stand again, but fell into back on your stomach. You tried to call out to him, to warn him to get away. Of all people to come and find you, why did it have to be Harry?

**Ah! Cliffhanger! Woo Baby how I love these! And you should know by now why is my favorite b/c Kori gets the beat the hell out of those girls isn't revenge sweet!!!! Next chapter will be out tomorrow!! And u better review or ill stop writing...**


	38. Everything's Lost

Kori? You alright? Harry asked again, his voice rising in concern. You struggled to stand again, but failed, falling back onto your stomach with a soft oof.

Kori? What are you- God, what happened? He gasped, finally catching sight of your battered and limp body. He hurried to your side, kneeling down next to you. His emerald green eyes were pulsing with worry.

You had to warn him. He shouldnt be out here. "Harry. You have to go. Now." You croaked, your voice weak. Harry gave you a puzzled look.

What? Why? What are you talking-

You interrupted him. Harry, just do what I say! You cried, pushing yourself up onto your hands and knees. You gasped with pain and held onto your side. Your breathing was ragged and shallow. The Curse must have broken your ribs.

You felt Harry take you in his arms and slowly stand, supporting your weight against his strong body. He wouldn't listen. There was no way Harry would leave you out here like this. You would have to resort to drastic measures. You pushed yourself away from his side, stumbling backwards, but still managing to maintain your balance.

Harry, leave me alone. Or or Im going to have to curse you. You whispered dangerously, finality clear in your stormy eyes. Harrys own green orbs widened in shock. He stood his ground though.

Kori somethings wrong with you. Let me take you inside. He said calmly, slowly taking a step toward you. You let out an exasperated sigh. Time was running out. Lucious wouldnt stay hidden for long.

Harry! You need to go get Dumbledore. Leave. You have to listen! You yelled hurriedly.

Harry never had a chance to reply. A red streak of light shot out from behind one of the grounds tall Oak trees and Harry collapsed to the ground. You let out a small squeal and whirled around to find Lucious, looking extremely pleased with himself. He polished his wand with the sleeve of his robes.

That was all very sweet, but it became rather tiresome to watch after so long. He drawled, his eyes glinting maliciously in Harrys direction. You barricaded yourself in front of Harry. You wouldnt dare let anyone hurt him. Ever.

Lucious gave you an amused smirk. Aw, going to protect him are you? How sweet. But if you wont move aside, Im afraid Ill have to force you.

You didnt answer. Your mind was already at work, spinning and churning out ways to escape. Your powers were weak, you weren't sure how much of an effect they would have, but it was the only thing you had against Lucious.

You closed your eyes, concentrating through the pain throbbing circulating your tired body. And there it was. You felt a tiny spark of energy. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

You set your eyes on Lucious, a powerful hatred burning in your chest. Hate is powerful. You sent him flying backwards, and his body crack into a broad Pine tree. He crumpled to the floor and layed there, unmoving. But for how long?

You needed to get help and quick. You tried to use your power to levitate Harry from the soft ground, but your attack on Lucious had drained what was left of your already weak powers. You would have to drag him.

Grabbing under each of his arms, your slowly began pulling him in the direction of the castle. Your body was mangled and battered, making the task even more difficult than it already was. And you were about to discover yet another obstacle in your path.

I see you have managed to rid yourself of Lucious for the time being. Smart girl you are. Much more clever than he was expecting. But then again, you are a woman...

You heard yet another voice say from the shadows. A womans voice, her tone dark and cryptic. And you recognized her at once as she stepped from the shadows. Bellatrix Lestrange. You dropped Harrys body in surprise. You weren't expecting one, let alone two, deatheaters in one night. Bellatrix eyed Harrys lifeless body from behind you with a look of malice.

The Dark Lord will be very pleased. Very pleased indeed. I shall be bringing him the two things he desires most. You and the Potter boy. She smirked.

No. You said in a strong voice, much more powerful than what you were feeling inside.

No? Bellatrix laughed. And whos going to stop me?

I am. You whispered, your gray eyes glaring murderously towards her. Bellatrix laughed again. A cold cruel, mirthless laugh.

Im going to awake Lucious and then I shall come back. You cant go far. She mused, eyeing your weak, tired body. You glared harder at her in reply, and continued to at her retreating back. What was to be done now? She was right. You couldnt go far. Not in this condition and not with Harry to drag along. There was nothing that could be done. And that was the sad truth. You sat next to Harrys form, silent tears running down your hot cheeks. Everything was lost.

Kori?

Or so you thought..

**No more flames!! Now review but be nice i do have feelings!!!**


	39. Captured

You whirled around toward the sound of the voice.

" Oh my god, Harry! Are you okay?" You whispered urgently, helping him into a sitting position. He nodded his head lightly, pushing the bridge of his glasses up.

" Yeah. What the bloody hell is going on?" He hissed, staring after Bellatrix's retreating back.

" There's no time to explain. Just go get Dumbledore. Tell him Lucious and Bellatrix are here." You ordered, your voice stern. Harry opened his mouth to argue, but you waved your hand to silence him.

" Harry, please don't argue with me. Just do it. Please." You begged, your hard, gray eyes pleading with his own bottle green ones. It was silent for a moment. Harry then slowly nodded his head. You let a low sigh of relief.

" Thank you. Now go." You gave him a weak smile, and pushed him slightly in the direction of the castle.

" Don't worry, Kor. I'll get help...a-and you'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said quietly. His voice was full of confidence and reassurance. You hugged him tightly around the neck, not wanting to let him go. You couldn't bring yourself to the realization that this could be the last time you might ever see Harry again. You only hoped he would be true to his word.

Harry pulled away from your embrace and you watched as he sprinted into the dark of the night, his figure slowly disappearing into the shadows. You turned back around, hugging your knees tightly into your chest, bracing yourself for the wave of fury you were likely to receive once Bellatrix and Lucious realized Harry had fled.

" It's not my fault, Bella. The girl knew what she was doing." You heard Lucious growl, walking into view. Bellatrix slapped him upside the head.

" That is no excuse, Malfoy. You are a full grown wizard...you should have easily been able to defeat her." She spat. She rolled her eyes. " Sorry excuse of a husband for my sister..." She mumbled to herself. She smirked when she caught sight of you, still sitting in the same exact spot

she had left you.

" I see you have come to your senses and decided to obey. Good girl." She said delicately, the corner of her lips turned slightly upward and a pleased smile. Her heavy eyes shifted to wear Harry had once been and that slight hint of a smile vanished. You watched the fury warp itself onto her face. The next thing you knew, Bellatrix had you by the front of your sweatshirt and was inches away from your face.

" Where's Potter?" She hissed dangerously. You gave her what you hoped was a convincing puzzled look.

" What are you talking about? He's right there." You lied, pointing to where his imprint was left on the soft grass. You gave a dramatic gasp when you saw the empty space, hoping your acting skills were of high quality.

((Me: I did this to my teacher just today you people lucky I can write like the speed of light!!))

" Wha- he must have snuck off! He didn't even tell me, that litt-" You began angrily. You were silenced as Bellatrix's hand made hard contact with your left cheek. You cried out in pain and held your cheek, your eyes watering. Lucious, who had been standing by silently, had an amused smile plastered to his pointed face. He swept forward, his robes billowing out behind him.

" Now, now, Bellatrix. No need for such violence. Potter has fled, I can see it in her eyes. No matter though. The Dark Lord will be pleased with this capture. No doubt, Potter will go looking for her and he will be crawling right into the palm of our hand. Let us go. We are already considerably late."

Lucious said smoothly. Bellatrix gave you one last fiery glare before roughly letting go of your robes and stalking off. Lucious slender fingers tightly encircled your wrist and he began dragging you towards the front gates. You didn't bother to struggle, or cry for help. It would do you no good.

Once you were outside the gates, Lucious turned to you. He rolled up his sleeves and held his wand poised.

" We mustn't have you seeing the Dark Lord's HeadQuarters. Wouldn't be very smart of us. Yes, I think it would be best if you didn't. Hold still. This won't hurt." He drawled. You closed your eyes and waited for whatever was to come...

You woke with a start, bolting upright. It was considerably dark, the only light came in a few slithers in between the metal bars of the room's door. You rubbed your eyes, and leaned against the wall to survey your surroundings.

It looked like some medieval dungeon. The walls were smooth stone and the floor itself, cold and damp. In one corner was a limp mattress, the filling falling out onto the floor. Next to it was a lightless fireplace and a small table. No wonder it was so cold. You could feel the chill soaking through the sleeves of your sweatshirt.

Using the wall as a brace, you slowly stood. You had to get out. It was unlikely the door was unlocked, but anything was worth a try. You limped over to the iron door, your leg throbbing in pain where you fell on it during Lucius Cruciatus Curse.

Reaching out a hand, you had barely touched the rusted handle, when you felt like an electric charge was rushing through your body and you were hurled backwards, hitting the wall with a sickening thud and sliding down into a heap on your mattress. You muttered out a string of curse words. Of course the door would have spells and enchantments on it. How stupid were you?

" A worthy attempt at freedom. I must admit I was expecting more though. Perhaps some sort of use of your powers. But you would have only found you couldn't use them. I did plan ahead." You heard a voice outside the door. It was cold and cruel, filled with mirth. It was the same voice you had heard in the dream you always had. The Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort.

The door to your cell creaked open and a tall, hooded figure stepped in. You could make out the red slits for eyes, and the pale features of his face. A look of disgust flickered across his face as he looked about the room.

" I do not wish you stay in this room. I told Lucious to make you comfortably. And this is certainly not comfortably. My apologies, Miss. Korrine. We shall find better accommodations for you." He smiled, but it held no warmth or comfort in it. You had your back pressed against the wall, your heart pounding and eyes wide with fear. Lord Voldemort was in the very same room as you. It was beyond terror.

" I can sense your fear, child. You have no need to be afraid. But perhaps you wonder what is going on? I'm sure Dumbledore explained to you, but allow me to go further into what he knows not, and what her dares not to ever know." Voldemort whispered.

**Ok now when i said i accept flames i didnt know they were so mean good lord so no more flames it is very depressing and believe it or not the story is finishing so ya and please review i fell less people are reading...**


	40. Snape and the Resuce

"Well, I'm sure you were told that 16 years ago, when you were first born, that a prophecy was created. In this prophecy, it stated that my own downfall would be the cause of 2 young wizards. Of course I found out almost instantly that Harry Potter was one, though it took me all this time to find you." Voldemort began.

He gave you a small smile, as though as if to say ' But I've got you now.' You continued to stare at the hard concrete floor, your mind reeling. Voldemort cleared his throat once before continuing.

" Your powers are magnificent. Much stronger than mine, much stronger. And so, naturally, I plan on using that to my advantage. Potter is better off dead and I shall see to that. But you, my dear-"

At this Voldemort kneeled down in front of you  
and with long, slender fingers, tilted your chin upwards so you was staring into those cold, red eyes.

" Are of much more value to me alive." He smiled, brushing a strand of your dark hair back away from your face. You trembled a bit at his touch. You could just feel the malice and cruelty that coursed through his very veins. It was silent for what seemed an eternity before Voldemort carefully stood and offered you his hand. You stared at it apprehensively before gingerly taking it. He gently pulled you to your feet and tugged you out of the cold, damp room.

" Now, I will show to your new room. You are very important to me, Korrine, and I want you to be as comfortably as possible." He drawled, in tones of pure silk. You  
glared at him murderously. He couldn't fool you. You could see through his vapory disguise...right to the murderer within.

-Harry's Point of View-

" Harry, go!" Kori urged, her voice stern. You pulled her into one last hug, assuring her that she would be fine, that you would get help. You pulled away and gave her what you hoped was a comforting smile before scampering off into the darkness. You were still feeling a little dizzy and weak from when Lucious had stunned you, but you were gaining strength with each second.

Your mind was set to one thought. And that was to save Kori. There was only a faint glimmer of hope that you would make it back to the grounds and find the deatheaters and Kori still there, but that glimmer was dying with each second wasted. It was deadly quiet as you ran, the only sound was the pounding of your shoes against the hard, stone walkway. You couldn't be sure if it was just your racing heart though, thumping with worry.

After what felt like a lifetime, you scrambled up the stone steps and slipped into the Entrance Hall. Loud chatter filled the air and the Great Hall was emptying. You pushed your way through the crowd anxiously. Students were giving you odd looks, asking what the hurry was, but you wasted no time in answering them.

Every second wasted was, once again, a second Kori had to suffer under those deatheaters. You broke through the crowd to find the hall scattered with those remaining students who were chatting and laughing with one another, lazily standing around. You sprinted up to the high table where Dumbledore was in light conversation with Professor Snape.

" Professor Dumbledore! You have to get help! Now!" You panted, leaning heavily against the table as you caught your breath.

" My dear boy! What has happened? You look a mess!" Dumbledore implored, his twinkling gaze taking in your worn and tired appearance. Professor Snape just watched on in amusement, awaiting your answer.

" Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange! On the grounds! They have Kori and I think they're going to take her to him!" You said panicky, bouncing impatiently on the balls of your heels now. Dumbledore suddenly turned very grave and he immediately stood up from the table. Snape suddenly looked very alert and leaned forward to listen.

" By him you mean Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore demanded. You nodded eagerly. His eyes burned with a fire you had never seen before. It was almost frightening. " Harry, I want you to return to Gryffindor tower immediately. Tell the others they must not venture out of the Common Room. I must hurry and inform all those who have been waited this terrible moment."

You couldn't just be a bystander in all of this. Kori was like a sister to you. And that prophecy was about both of you, making you closer than most. " But Professor, I want-" You added hurriedly.

Dumbledore interrupted you straight away.

" No. Harry, you are 16. This will take full grown wizards. I know you're worried about Kori, but we will see to it that she returns safely. You have my word. Straight to the Common Room, Harry. There are things to be done and I must see to it at once." Dumbledore said, his voice full of finality.

" I'll see that he makes it to the Gryffindor Common Room alright, Headmaster." Snape said suddenly. Dumbledore nodded, and with a swish of his robes, turned and raced from the Hall. You glared at Snape. This was the last person you wanted to be around at the moment. The hall was empty now, and an unnatural stillness filled the air.

" I can make it back on my own, thanks." You said coldly, turning your back to the professor. You suddenly felt an iron grip on your forearm and you were being forcibly steered from the Great Hall.

Snape pointed his wand at you and you suddenly found you had no voice to cry out. He was kidnapping you! You struggled against him, but it seemed he was much more agile and stronger than he looked. He pulled you from the Great Hall and led you down into the dungeon, into his office. Once there, he slammed shut the door and threw you to the cold ground.

"That idiot Malfoy! The Order of the Phoenix are going to be on their way to the Dark Lord soon. He was supposed to get both of you! And Lestrange! This is her fault as well!" Snape roared in rage.

You stared at him in shock. It was true then. Snape was a deatheater. He had been working for Voldemort all along, watching Dumbledore's every move. He had even seen the Headquarters for Order of the Phoenix! Snape quieted a moment, studying you hard.

" No matter, Potter, no matter. I will take you to the Dark Lord myself. I am no mere idiot unlike Malfoy and Lestrange. They must be warned first. I'll be back shortly, Potter. Make your self comfortable." He sneered. He swiftly exited the room and you heard the distinct click of a key turning in a lock before the sound of footsteps disappearing.

NO NO NO NO Your thoughts screamed. Kori was probably miles away by now, Snape was a deatheater, and you could do nothing about it. Locked in some stupid dungeon. You should have known all along about Snape. It had been your first intuition about him. And you had been right. If only everyone had listened then...It was too late now.

You slumped against the wall, head in your hands. You couldn't bear thinking about Kori, what she must be going through right now.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled. You straightened up, staring at the door with curiosity. There was the sound of muttering before the lock slowly clicked and the door creaked open. You strained your eyes through the dim room, trying to see who was there. You glared finally glimpsing the figure in the doorway. No matter how bad the situation was right now, this was the last person you wanted help from...

" Potter? What the bloody hell's going on?" Draco inquired, stepping fully into the room. " I followed you and Snape here."

He looked panicky and curious at the same time, running a hand through his sleek blonde hair. You glared at him and opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You had forgotten about Snape's spell on you. Draco smirked, understanding, and pulled his wand from his back pocket. He was obviously finding this very amusing. With a simple flick of his wand, your voice returned in an instant.

" What the bloody hell's going on?! Your bloody dumbass father showed up in his little deatheater outfit and took off with Kori. That's what!" You hissed angrily.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He sank down into a chair near the desk, looking distressed. You almost felt a tinge of sympathy for him, but it fled as you remember it was his father who had taken Kori, and then how Draco had treated her before any of this had happened. Draco's voice was hoarse when he spoke again.

" My father? Are you sure? I mean, of course your sure...stupid bastard of a father. How's Kori? Was she alright?" Draco asked hurriedly, worry and panic written all over his pointed face.

You glared at him, shoving your hands angrily into your pockets.

" She wasn't very well when I last saw her. Thanks to your father. Used the bloody Cruciatus Curse on her!" You shouted. Draco buried his face into his hands. When he looked up, you were shocked to his ice blue eyes full of tears.

" We have to go get her then. My father will pay..." Draco growled, his hands curling into tight fists. You softened a bit towards Draco. He wanted to help. He really did care about her.

" How? I don't know where Voldemort's hideout is! That's probably where they have her!" You said frustrated, running both hands through your dark, messy hair. Draco looked solemn, staring at the floor. He looked up at you finally, his face hard with determination.

" You don't. But I do."

**Oh and i have been doing 1 chapter a day cause im in school come on 11th grade is hard on a girl!!! Now review!!! You guys rock!**


	41. Can You Forgive Me

**READ THE MEMO**

You stared at Draco in shock." What? How?" You demanded, your face shining with excitement. Draco sighed heavily before answering.

" I've been there before. Father took me." He answered. You notice how the tone of his voice had hardened at the word 'father'.

You grinned triumphantly. " Can you get us there then? I mean, is it possible?" You asked hurriedly.

This was the chance at saving Kori, the one chance that would be needed. A look of annoyance flickered across Draco's face as he answered.

" Of course I know how to get there. Obviously if I've been there before." He replied rolling his eyes." But we need more than just two people. I know my way around and I can fool certain people, but, trust me, once we free her, the hard part will be getting back out alive."

You wasted no time. " I'm going to call the D.A. out. I don't know how many will show since it's been a while, but I'm sure more than enough will. Wait here. I'll be back in a second." And with that you raced off.

" Are we ready then?" Draco asked, staring around the office. It was rather crowded, but that was good thing. You had managed to gather much more than you had expected. There was Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred and George, Ernie McMillian, and last but not least...Cho Chang. Sure, it was only 9, but you had expected much less.

The situation had been quickly explained to all and they were more than willing to help. Kori had been a well liked girl. Correction, she still was a well liked girl.

Everyone slowly nodded and Draco replied with one stern nod of his own. He took floo powder from his pocket and cast it into the fire. The flames quickly turned an emerald green. He carefully stepped into the roaring flames.

" Darkness Dayon." He said firmly. There was a loud gasp from all. The flames had turned a light, icy blue and had covered Draco head to foot. Finally he reappeared and stepped out of the grate, the flames still that same electric blue.

" What happened?" Hermione stammered, staring at the fire apprehensively. Draco smiled lightly.

" It was a test. Only certain people can gain access to the Dark Lord's Headquarters. The flames had simply been checking that I was to be trusted. The only reason I passed was because of my father, being a deatheater and all. Had I not passed, I would have been turned to ash right then and there." Draco replied, brushing soot from his jeans. Hermione looked wide eyed with fear, along with everyone else. You had also been a little anxious about those flames. Was it safe to go in?  
Draco must have read the look on your face because he quickly answered.

" The passage is open. We can all go now. I'll go first. If it's safe to follow, I'll send a signal back. If I don't signal, don't follow me." Draco said sternly. He waited until everyone had promised they would listen to him before stepping back into the blue flames. He repeated the name of Voldemort's headquarters and was whisked away. You waited nervously along with everyone else. This was you only chance to get Kori back safely. You could only hope that it would work.

You waited long for a sign, almost thinking it was never to come. Then suddenly, there were gold and purple sparks among the blue flames. Satisfied with this signal, you stepped into the fireplace, determination etched like stone onto your face. You swiftly nodded at the awaiting others before following after Draco. You couldn't help but feel some sort of dread as you spun amongst the flames. You couldn't help but feel that something was going to go terribly wrong tonight.

- Kori's Point of View -

You lay sprawled out on the king sized bed, your hair spilling over the silk pillows. Voldemort had placed you in what must have been the nicest room, technically prison cell, you had ever seen. The walls were a deep red, and the carpet was pure white and the softest you had ever felt. The bed took up almost an entire wall and was covered in gold satin and silk. There was even a bathroom, completely white marble.

((Me: Believe it or not I guess explained my bedroom!!))

Had the circumstances been different, you would have been quite content and ecstatic about the room. But even if it was comfortable and luxurious, it was still a prison cell...and you were still the prisoner.

You picked up one of the silk pillows and threw it across the room as hard as you could. It hit the wall opposite you with a dull thud and dropped to the floor. You wanted nothing more than to get your hands on Voldemort and tear him apart.

You sighed frustrated and ran a hand through your wavy hair. You looked about the room with a bored expression. There wasn't much to do. Just a book case and a writing desk, complete with a few pieces of parchment and a magnificent looking quill.

Maybe I'll die of boredom before Voldemort can use my powers. Ah, I can only hope. You thought sarcastically. For the first few hours you had been in your room, you had slept. It was late now, judging from the clock on your bedside table, almost 1 in the morning. You were anxious and full of adrenaline. You had to get of here.

There had to be some way. You had already tried using your powers, but Voldemort had been true to his word and somehow had blocked you from using them. You then had felt along the walls for some type of secret entrance or something, but no such luck.

You were a rat caught in a trap and could only await your impending doom. You figured Voldemort would only keep you around until he used your powers for whatever it was he wanted, then he would simply get rid of you. You began pacing the room, your mind reeling, trying to think up some escape plan, something that would help you.

You walked over to one of the rich colored walls and began banging your head against it. You knew it wouldn't help, but somehow it just made you feel better.

Suddenly, there was a hand on your shoulder. You jumped and had opened your mouth to scream when suddenly a hand clamped over it. You whirled around to see none other than...Draco.

Your face broke out in a grin and you threw your arms around his neck, breathing in his scent that had once been so familiar to you.

" Draco! Oh my god. What are you doing here? I was so scared...I thought I was going to be here forever. How did you get in here?" You whispered excitedly, pulling away. Draco grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

" I know things..." He answered vaguely, tightening his arms around your waist. You continued to grin lopsidedly, and then, quite out of now where, pressed your lips hard against his. You felt Draco inhale in surprise and you quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. You couldn't help it. Every feeling of hatred you had felt toward him had vanished. Just seeing him here, helping you, it was enough to know that he truly did care about you...

" Sorry, Dra-" You began to apologize when something covered your mouth. And this time it wasn't a hand, but a pair of lips...

Draco pressed his body hard against yours pulling you close to him. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into your mouth. You didn't complain, but kissed him back, running your hands through his soft. blonde hair like you had done so many times before.  
Finally you both pulled away, gasping for breath. Draco smiled at you.

" You think you could forgive me for being such an asshole?" He asked quietly. You took his hands in yours and smiled back, kissing him softly on the lips.

" I guess so." You answered finally. Draco grinned, looking happier than you had seen him in weeks.

" Hey, hurry up!!!"

You heard another voice and looked over Draco's shoulder to see Ron. You grinned broader and almost called out to him, but he silenced you by raising a finger to his lips. You nodded, understanding.

" You ready to get out of here?" Draco asked. You nodded eagerly. Draco smiled gently and took your hand in his own, lacing his fingers with yours, and quickly led you from the room.

You were shocked to see how many people had come with him, but you were relieved and happy beyond belief. Everyone smiled at you in greeting. You found Harry standing next to you and clung to him in a side hug. He squeezed you back and then pulled away. He nodded firmly at everyone and you all set out down the corridor, hoping like hell you didn't get caught...

**READ THE MEMO**

**Ok now review I want 55 go or no next chapter now go!!!**


	42. This is It

Your footsteps echoed softly on the stone floor as you crept through the corridors. It had been mere luck they had managed to save you without getting caught. When you left your room, you noticed your guard passed out on the floor. It wouldn't be long before someone noticed him there, or until he awoke and discovered you had vanished.

You were still clinging to Draco's hand, never wanting to let go, as he led the group at the front. You had a horrible feeling something was wrong. You hadn't met anyone on your way out, and when Voldemort had taken you to your room only hours before, the corridors had been cramped with deatheaters.

Your stomach was fluttering wildly with nerves and cold sweat clung strands of dark hair to your forehead. Everytime you turned a corner, you prayed to God that the next corridor was empty. And everytime it was.

" That's where we came in, that room at the end of this corridor." Draco whispered back to the rest of you. Everyone quickened their pace, eager to leave this cold, dark prison. Draco had barely opened the door, when it was soon clear someone had been following you.

" Leaving so soon, Korrine?"

You turned sharply around to see Bellatrix, her eyes glinting murderously. You glared hard at her.

" Actually, yes."

Bellatrix smirked broadly. " I don't believe that to be such a good idea. I might have to stop you."

She sighed lightly, fiddling with her wand. She was toying with you, taking her sweet time.

" Whatever." You growled, your fists curling into tight fists. Your group were all staring down the deatheater apprehensively, fingering their own wands. Harry nudged you ever so slightly. You didn't turn to look at him, but just nodded slowly, somehow understanding his gesture.

A jet of red light came from the tip of Harry's wand, fire straight at Bellatrix's chest. She easily side stepped the spell, as though she had known it was coming all along. Her smirk broadened and her dark, heavy eyes seemed to spark with mixed amusement and malice. She waved her hand and quite suddenly, 20 more deatheaters appeared at her side.

" Not a very smart move, eh Potter?" She bantered, poising her wand for attack. Harry barely flinched, determined not to fall to her. A blue spark came from her wand, right towards Harry. He barely managed to escape it's path before the battle was on. Sparks and jets of colored light came from every direction and people were falling right and left, being hit by every spell imaginable.

You were left the only one without magic, with no wand and no access to any of your mind powers. You ducked and dodged spells right and left, and the only damage you managed to do to anyone was with your own two fists.

The battle seemed to rage for what felt like a lifetime. Everyone was growing weary and weak, but with each fallen deatheater, a new one appeared. It seemed impossible to win. Out of nowhere, a spell hit you, sending your crumpling to the ground. It was impossible to move, although you were very much still alive and awake.

A hem of dark robes stepped over you, and you recognized the cruel face of Voldemort himself. All fighting seemed to cease at his presence. Ernie McMillian lay twitching on the floor next to an unconscious Ginny. The rest were barely standing, all sporting some kind of wound or another. Voldemort smirked and kicked Ginny's limp body.

" She's not dead." He informed. " Although a very stupid girl, very stupid. Just like the rest of you lot." He paused for a moment and looked around with amusement at your friends." Now, there is work to be done and you are simply hindering the process. You can all be disposed of and will be. I do need Potter though, oh and of course, Kori."

Harry glared at him. "Never." He hissed dangerously. Voldemort had no time to answer, as Harry had flung himself at the man, determined to kill him if it took his own life in the process.

" Go! Get out of here! Get help!" Harry yelled at the panic stricken others. They gaped at him for a moment before comprehension finally dawned on them and they fled into the nearest room. By this time, Voldemort had managed to subdue Harry and he was now also sprawled motionlessly on the floor next to you. Voldemort smoothed his robes straight, panting slightly. He stared coldly down at Harry.

" You shall finally get what you deserve, Potter. Just like your parents." He spat. " Bring them. And get rid of the rest before they escape.

Two of his deatheaters scrambled forward, each levitating Harry and you. You floated down the corridor, your stomach twisting in knots.

This is it. This is the end. You thought, trying to swallow the dread the was slowly eating it's way through you. It's over...

Draco's Point of View -

" We can't just leave them here." You shouted angrily, watching as the Cho threw Floo Powder into the flames. Hermione came up beside you.

" I agree. I'm not leaving till we get Harry and Kori." She said firmly, crossing her arms. You felt a sudden warmth towards her and smiled lightly.

" We can't! There's deatheaters trying to break down the door this second! Hermione's Impentrable spell is going to hold them for much longer. Our only chance is to go get Dumbledore. I can't believe he's not here yet!" Seamus said frustrated, throwing his hands in the air.

You sighed heavily and closed your eyes. You weren't going to leave those two here. Never.

You finally opened your eyes to find everyone staring at you anxiously. You glanced over at Ernie and Ginny, who had been dragged into the room to safety, but were still suffering greatly.

" Someone needs to get them help." You said softly. " All of you, go get Dumbledore and get Ginny and Ernie help. They aren't going to last much longer. I'll go find Harry and Kori."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but you didn't give her a chance. " No, I know my way around...it's not safe for the rest of you. Just-...Please just go. Let me do this." You said calmly. It was silent for a moment. Both Weasley Twins nodded slowly, a look of admiration in their eyes for you. The rest slowly muttered in agreement. You smiled lightly.

" Good. Now, get out of here before that lot get in here and find you." You said quickly, nodding towards the pounding coming from the opposite side of the door." I know another way out of this room. My father showed me, a long time ago, but I still remember."

The group barely replied, weary and terror stricken. You watched as they all, one by one, disappeared through the fire. You gave Hermione and Ron an encouraging smile as they went last. They were relying on you. And you wouldn't let them down.

**  
The Next Part will probably be the last :-( ... I will make an Epilogue though, to you know what happened to the characters when they grow up and such...so two more parts and This will be over! Ah! Im sad! Oh and I might just make a sequel!! **

**ONE THING I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE FUCKING MARY SHITTING SUE!!!! (excuse my language) Oh and i blocked some of you so ha!!!! **

**BUT i want to thank... **

Passione, silencethecity, hysterics-, and tom4ever!!!!! oh and people i dont really care about my spelling sorry but ty for still reading.


	43. The End

Kori's Point Of View -

You were thrown to the floor, Harry alongside you. You felt so helpless and scared. Your life was being ripped from your hands and there was nothing you could do about it. Voldemort pointed his wand towards you and the Paralyzing Spell was removed. You quickly sat up and crawled over to Harry. You grabbed his hand and huddled close to him. If this was it for you, then at least you weren't alone.

" Aw. Now isn't that sweet. I'm sorry, Kori, but you'll need to step away from Mr. Potter." Voldemort smirked as he rolled up the sleeves of his robes. You held on tighter to Harry's hand and moved in front of him. " Come now. Don't force me to hurt you. You'll be much happier when he's gone. Always causing problems. I can give you all that you desire and more once he's gone. For I'll be free to control the wizarding world.

" Not a chance." You growled. You saw a flicker of annoyance flash across Voldemort's face. It quickly disappeared and his usually smirk returned in it's place.

" Think about this, Kori. There's no one here to save you. Your friends have probably already been taken care of. There's no one here to save the day."

And it was just then something caught your eye. The door directly behind Voldemort had opened slightly and Draco had slipped threw it. Your heart gathered speed in your chest. He looked at you and held a finger to his lips. You nodded and turned your attention back to Voldemort. Your only chance was to play along with Voldemort. Maybe that would give Draco more time to sneak up on him. It was stupidity on Voldemort's part that he had asked all of his deatheaters to leave the room. It was an open door for an attack.

You pretended to be thinking hard. " If he dies, I live?" You questioned. Voldemort nodded. You sat still, pretending to make a decision, for a little bit longer. Finally, you answered. " As long as I live, I don't care what you do to him." You said, nodding at Harry. You saw the look on Harry's face. You gave his hand one last squeeze before you ripped it from your grasp, hoping he would understand.

" I'm glad you have come to your senses. Now stand aside and we can be done with him." You slowly moved over. At that moment, Voldemort was hit with one of Draco's spells and collapsed to the ground. You suddenly felt all your powers rushing back to you. His weakness seemed to remove whatever spell he had cast over you, making you feel much stronger than ever before.

" You little-" Voldemort turned around and shot a jet of light at Draco. The spell sent him flying backwards until he crashed into the stone wall and crumpled to the ground, unmoving. You felt sparks of anger generating your powers. All you wanted to do was make sure Voldemort was in as much pain as possible. He straightened up, smoothing the creases from his robes.

" Now, we can continue." He said calmly. He must not have realized you had gained your powers back, a great advantage on your part. You resumed your position in front of Harry, shielding him from Voldemort. " Miss Anderson, I thought we had already talked about this! He dies you live."

" I don't think so." You whispered dangerously. Hate is a powerful thing, almost as powerful as love, and every fiber in your body was pulsing with it. It creates the most powerful magic there is out there. Hate is the only thing Voldemort knows. Yet it was his only weakness. You closed your eyes and let all the energy engulf your mind, making you feel strong and invulnerable. And then you released it. Your one sole target being none other than the man in front of you, Lord Voldemort.

When you opened your eyes, he wasn't there. A few golden sparks lingered in the air as she looked about the room for a way he could have escaped. You glanced down at Harry and he staring at the spot Voldemort had been standing, not even seconds before, in shock. You crinkled your eyes in wonder. There was no way you were powerful enough to kill him...no way in the world. But yet, there was no sign of him anywhere. Suddenly, the doors to the room flew open and what seemed like hundreds of deatheaters hurried inside. You panicked, unsure of what to do. You looked at Harry pleadingly.

" Do what you did before!" He shouted. You nodded and closed your eyes again, but before you closed them you had seen the dark mark on one of the deatheaters arms. It was slowly fading away... Maybe Voldemort was gone. You let your powers fly on all the unknowing deatheaters. You opened your eyes to find every single deatheater crumpled onto the floor, unconscious. You hadn't wanted them to die...they deserved many things, but death wasn't one of them.

You suddenly felt weak and tired. You had worn yourself out from such a huge amount of magic being used. It felt as though every single drop of energy in your body had been sucked dry. Your vision began to grow fuzzy and the corners of it began to go black. You felt your body sway slightly and suddenly your knees gave out...and everything was black...

You sat bolt upright, panting heavily. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your head was pounding. What was going on? Then, everything came back to you...Harry, Voldemort, Draco, deatheaters.

" Hey, hey! Calm down! It's alright, Babe."

You glanced to your right to see Draco, smiling at you. He looked tired and battered, a few bruises showing black and blue on his pale face. He was holding tightly to your hand.

" Draco!" You shouted. You practically threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck." Oh my god, I thought- Never mind...but...oh, god my head." You were suddenly aware of, once again, the pounding sensation that was racking your brain. Draco gently laid you back onto your pillows. He kissed you softly on the lips and you ran your hand through his hair before he gently pulled away.

" I'm sure Madame Promfrey wouldn't be too pleased with you overexciting her patient like that." You recognized Dumbledore's voice and looked up to see him strolling calmly towards your bedside.

Draco grinned sheepishly and cheeks tinged pink. " Sorry, Professor."

" Oh, don't be sorry. It's quite alright. But if you would excuse Miss Anderson and myself for a few moment's time, we have some things to discuss." Dumbledore smiled. Draco nodded and kissed you on the forehead before strolling out of the Hospital Wing.

You propped yourself up onto your pillows as Dumbeldore took Draco's seat.

" Now, I suppose you would like the shortened version as to what happened?" He asked, folding his hands.

You nodded.

" Well, when Mr. Potter informed me of your abduction, I had taken serious action and went straight away to the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. We thought we knew were his headquarters were, and how to get there and such. Snape supposedly knew. But I'm sure you do not know that Snape was working for Voldemort all this time. So, naturally, everything he gave us was a lie. We were in a panic, being unable to get to you, but little did we know that Harry and your friends were conducting their own rescue mission. I fear without them, you would not be here this day. Only when a few of your rescue party returned to Hogwarts did we find out how to get to you and even then we thought we might have been to late. We arrived thought, to find you and Draco unconscious along with about 50 deatheaters, and Mr. Potter nearly in shock. He told us what you did, Kori, and it was very strong, powerful magic. I'm so proud of you...But to finish this story, we brought you back here and you had been unconscious only until a few moments ago. You were never without anyone from your side. Harry and Draco, Ronald, and Hermione had been by your bedside all this time." At this he smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair.

You sat shocked, hardly daring to believe any of this was real. But your mind was itching to have one question answered. " Professor? Is he, is Lord Voldemort I mean, is he dead?" You asked timidly.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. " All thanks to you and your friends." At this he reached for something on the bedside table and handed it to you. It was the Daily Prophet. You unrolled to reveal a huge title reading: ' Lord Voldemort Gone for Good, All Thanks To Hogwart's Students'  
Below it was a picture of you, along with a separate one of all your rescuers together.

" You were unconscious when that was taken. They wanted to take the photo anyway, but luckily Miss Granger talked them out of it." Dumbledore smiled, tapping the photo with one of his long, slender fingers.

" Wow..." You muttered. You couldn't believe he was actually gone. After all these years...no more deaths, no more tortures, no more Voldemort.

" It is rather hard to believe. But so are many things in this world. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to, and I'm sure you'll be wanting to see your friends who have been most anxiously awaiting for you to awake." Dumbledore heaved himself from the chair, his blue eyes twinkling.

" Thank you, Professor." You mumbled. " For everything."

Dumbledore simply nodded and smiled, and with that slipped out of the hospital wing. Seconds later, you heard the pounding of footsteps and was suddenly bombarded by a many person hug.

" KORI! We were so worried about you! I almost thought you were never gonna wake up!" Hermione grinned, hugging you tightly. You saw Ron grinning at you, and alongside him, Harry. You pulled Harry into a tight hug.

" It's all over." He said quietly. " Thanks to you he's gone."

" Oh come on. I wouldn't have been able to do it had you all not come and rescued me!" You grinned. Harry grinned back and you playfully ruffled your hair. " How long was I out by the way?"

" 2 weeks." Draco smiled. You felt your jaw drop in shock.

" No way!"

" Yup! I told you we were getting worried!" Hermione shouted. You sank back onto your pillows in disbelief.

" Oh gosh. What have I missed? Any new school rumors? Hook-Ups? Anything? Come on! Hurry it up!" You grinned. Your friends laughed and all at once began talking animatedly about anything and everything that had happened in those past 2 weeks. You felt someone take your hand and looked up to see Draco, smiling at you. You felt your heart skip a beat.

And in that moment, you realized, there was no one else in the entire world that you could love as much Draco Malfoy. And there was no one in the world whom you could hate as much as him, but yet still fall in love all over again everytime you saw him. It was just one of those Love/Hate sorta things.

**I can't believe its all finished cries I will miss all of you so much and thank you for all your lovely reviews!! Thanks once again! Go read the Epilogue now... find out what happened to Draco and Kori:-D**


	44. Epilogue::

" Go wake up, Mommy. You have my permission to go jump on her." You heard Draco whispering from across the room.

" No! Mommy said no!" You cried as suddenly two little bodies jumped on top of you. You rolled over to see two little grinning faces. You smiled, pulling them both into a hug.

" Morning, Mommy!" 4 year old James sang out. You laughed, watching as he began to jump up and down on the bed. He was almost a spitting image of Draco. The same pale, pointed face, the same soft blonde hair...the only thing that was different were his eyes. He had your stormy gray eyes. Your younger daughter, Alexia ( who was only 2 years old ), cuddled into your side, her big blue eyes twinkling. You smoothed her dark hair away from her forehead.

" Why did you listen to you father? You should never listen to anything he says. Especially when he says wake mommy up." You grinned. James stopped jumping and crawled over to you.

" Why?" He squeaked. 'Why' was James' favorite word. Not matter what you said or what you asked, his answer would always be 'Why?'.

" Because he's just silly. He's not smart like your mother. Now lucky for you, you guys have your mom's cleverness." You whispered to them both. James and Alexia erupted into a fit of tiny giggles. You looked up at Draco to see him leaning against the doorframe, still wearing that same smirk. If anything, Draco had grown handsomer as he grew older. Now 25, Draco was a Pro-Quidditch player for England, one of the best teams in the league. You, on the other hand, were a professor back at Hogwarts, teaching Oculemency and mind reading. It was now the summer holidays though, giving you time off to be with your family. You heard the front door open and voices calling through the entrance hall.

" Hey you two, I think Uncle Ron's here with Owen and Conner." Draco said peering out the bedroom door. Alexia and James screamed excitedly and jumped off the bed, scrambling out of the door.

" I almost regret giving them those spare keys. Now they show up anytime they want." You grinned, referring to Ron and Hermione. Draco grinned back. He calmly strolled over to where you were climbing out of the bed.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you softly on the lips. You giggled as he gently pushed you backwards onto the bed. He slid ontop of you and began kissing you deeply, slipping his tongue into your mouth. He ran his hands up and down your sides, feeling every inch of you.

" Draco..." You murmured as he pulled away and began kissing your jawline.

" What?" He answered.

" We don't have time to be doing this right now...There's company downstairs."

Draco looked at you and smirked. " So? They can wait a little bit longer." He kissed you hard on the lips and you couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away after a moment and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at you.

" What?" You asked curiously, raising your eye brows.

" I wanna have another one."

" Another what?" You asked vaguely, running your fingers through his blonde hair.

" Another kid."

You stopped and stared at him in disbelief. " Isn't two enough?"

Draco grinned and shook his head. You grinned back. " I don't think so either."

Draco's face lit up and he kissed you softly before gently climbing off you. You followed him down stairs where it seemed quite a few people had been waiting.

" Finally!" Harry grinned, his arm around a very round looking Ginny. They were expecting their first child next month.

" Really..." Ron added under his breath. He looked up and grinned.

" Oh, get over it... come on into the kitchen. Where are my lovely children by the way?" You asked looking around.

" Off with Conner and Owen somewhere." Hermione answered. You nodded...

It was almost like old times, having Harry and the rest of the gang over.

Almost.

Apart from the fact that you and Draco were married and had two children...Harry and Ginny had gotten married and were expecting their first baby, and Hermione and Ron were of course married with 3 children...two of whom were 2 and 3...and then one who was just 6 months. And you could have not been in more love with Draco.

Everything he did made you fall harder each and everytime. You all laughed now about how badly you had hated eachother at first. But somehow, fate had it planned that you two would end up together. And you wouldn't have to any other way.

**Well that's it… Now review tell me how you liked the whole story (yes i mean everyone) and I need to now if i should do a sequel go review and let me know and I'll have another Draco Love story out tomorrow so look for it!!!!! Now review!!! **


End file.
